


Adicción Mako

by Deviusu



Series: Quiero una segunda oportunidad [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Love Triangles, M/M, NSFW, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Violence, Zack Fair & Cloud Strife Friendship, Zack Fair Lives, dark themes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 63,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deviusu/pseuds/Deviusu
Summary: Cloud tiene adicción a Mako y esto le está arruinando la vida en todos los niveles; no recuerda desde cuando, pero su vida sufre desgraciados reveses constantemente, al no poder controlar su cuerpo e incluso sus palabras a causa de la adicción.Cuando lo creía todo perdido recibe la visita de alguien importante para él.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Series: Quiero una segunda oportunidad [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883143
Comments: 63
Kudos: 21





	1. Zack I

**Author's Note:**

> Queria explorar uno de los conceptos rechazados del FFVII original: los SOLDADO son adictos a Mako, pero como era un juego destinado al público adolescente (rated T: Teenager) era un tema demasiado complicado de incorporar hasta en la época  
> La historia que está basada en FFVII Remake (con alguna escena y diálogos del original).  
> AVISOS  
> Tensiones románticas entre varios personajes.  
> Es un fic que trata de una droga ficticia, y no quiero romantizar los efectos ni las situaciones que ellas provocan, por lo tanto no me he informado, ni guarda relación, ni está basado en estudios.

## Adicción I

FFVII AU Zack x Cloud

Las calles de los suburbios de Midgar eran de todo menos aseados y bien ventilados, mientras caminaba bajo la pista de un rubio que se paseaba con una espada enorme a su espalda; el olor de podredumbre le golpeaba sin previo aviso al pasar por ciertas zonas. Ya estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a aquel hedor, al menos no le venían arcadas. Él venía de Gongaga, un apacible pueblo de vegetación sub-tropical al Oeste de Gold Saucer, y donde en tiempos pasados existió Corel del Norte. Ahí no tenían esos problemas, aunque con la instalación del reactor al cambiar el viento los olores del Mako eran inevitables. Pero sin duda, no era de una forma tan intensa como estaba viviendo en Midgar.

—Cloud, ¿dónde estás?

Le perdió la vista a su amigo cuando fueron atacados en las cercanías de Midgar; lo último que recordaba era que le alcanzaron las balas varias veces: todo se fundió en negro y lo último que vió fue la cara de Cloud. Oh dioses, la cara que tenía. No quería dejarlo solo. Pero su cuerpo no respondía. Lo único que podía hacer era sonreírle tratando de hacerle llegar que ‘todo iba a ir bien’, empezando por aceptar su muerte sabiendo que Cloud estaría vivo. Despertó días más tarde, en casa del hombre que los recogió en una camioneta antes del asalto a las puertas del Midgar. Al parecer el hombre, un campesino de una granja de Chocobos, sintió remordimientos y regresó. Zack tenía una deuda de por vida con ese hombre pero primero debía encontrar al rubio.

—Creo que por las cercanías del Sector Seis. Algunos pensamos que era el nuevo matón de Don Corneo.— Dijo uno de los transeúntes al que preguntó

Don Corneo, menudo pieza: mafioso y un pervertido sin medida. Sólo sabía que estaba involucrado en cosas turbias, muy turbias o cosas peores. Acababa de llegar a los suburbios de Midgar y detestaba que lo primero que llegara a sus oídos fueran cosas de aquel estilo; tenía que darse prisa en encontrar a su amigo. Lo bueno era que nadie decía nada extraño o fuera de lugar de él.

—¡Joder, menudo estúpido fui al traerle aquí! —musitó entre dientes tratando de abrirse paso hacia la estación. 

Quizás debería de haber ido a ver a Aeris y explicarle la situación. Ella era increíble en muchos aspectos, y sabía encontrar soluciones donde él no las veía. 

Todo pareció detenerse cuando lo vió. Nunca olvidaría el color de su pelo, ni mucho menos su peinado: estaba a poco menos de cincuenta metros caminando con calma, dirección a la estación. Su pecho dió un vuelco y su voz se ahogó dentro de su garganta, pero casi como si le hubiera oído, se detuvo en seco y lo vió voltearse en su dirección, sólo que mirando hacia arriba, dirección a la placa sobre sus cabezas. 

Podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón acelerarse de la alegría. ¡Estaba bien!

—¡Ese es mi chico! —musitó de nuevo entre dientes acelerando el paso hacia él. 

Las condiciones en que dejó a Cloud eran lamentables. Verle en pie y con los sentidos agudizados le llenó el pecho de orgullo. 

—¡Cloud!

Esta vez su voz salió con verdadero jolgorio, apartando a la última persona que se interponía entre ellos. Podía sentir casi de forma dolorosa la sonrisa que cruzaba su cara de oreja a oreja. 

—¿Cloud? 

Esa misma sonrisa se quedó congelada cuando el rubio no se movió un ápice a pesar de tenerle a un escaso metro de distancia, con la mirada clavada en la placa a 300 metros de altura. Empezó a desviar la mirada hacia la misma dirección cuando al fin ocurrió lo que llevaba días esperando.

—¿Hola?

La voz de Cloud llegó a sus oídos, sólo los dioses sabían lo mucho que la había echado de menos. Su sonrisa se activó de nuevo al ver la de su amigo de vuelta.

—¡Hey! 

Zack se abalanzó sobre él de nuevo en un abrazo para ocultar como los ojos se le humedecieron emocionados. Todo aquel dolor, ese sufrimiento al fin encontraron consuelo al ver a Cloud en pie y finalmente oír su voz. Sintió unas palmadas en la espalda y sonrió sabiendo que debía dejarlo todo atrás y reponerse. 

—¡Cloud! —se sintió estúpido al no poder articular más palabras después de tanto tiempo.

—¿Por qué no vamos a tomar algo y me dices? 

El rubio sin embargo, estaba tranquilo, lo que a Zack le pareció un acto de madurez envidiable y aceptó asintiendo con la cabeza. Tras unas palmadas más en los hombros se dedicó a seguir a Cloud.

Estaba feliz, había encontrado a su amigo, finalmente; no fue una búsqueda de semanas pero la urgencia que sentía por encontrarlo era enorme; temía encontrarle por las calles de la peor manera posible. Pero ahí estaba en el tren de camino a un bar a saber en qué sector, no le dió importancia. 

Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante el trayecto, no era lugar para hablar de sus cosas. Cuando llegaron a la parada, Cloud se adelantó sin avisarle y Zack tuvo que hacer una carrera para alcanzarlo. Sin embargo rió pensando en que fue sólo una jugarreta del rubio. ¿Cómo iba a enfadarse? Al fin estaban juntos y, tras contarse sus penas acompañados de unas copas, llegaría el momento de hablar del futuro.

El bar era un antro como cualquier otro con luces de neón en la entrada y en las barandillas de las escaleras, quizás para indicarle a los borrachos que ahí había un desnivel o por decoración o ¡Hades sabía por qué!

Tomaron asiento en la barra y cada uno pidió su bebida. Zack finalmente relajó los hombros apoyándose en la pegajosa superficie mirando el perfil del rubio con una leve sonrisa. 

Había llegado el momento.

—Entonces, ¿me vas a contar cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

—¿En serio me lo preguntas? En tren —respondió el rubio sin mirarle.

—Vale, vale —medio rió. —Entonces empezaré yo… 

Zarandeó el hombro de Cloud levemente con camaradería. Al fin y al cabo, Cloud era tímido a veces. Se alegró ante la llegada de las bebidas y le dió un breve trago a la suya dándose tiempo a pensar que decirle, o por dónde empezar.

—Estuve mal. Realmente mal… —dijo en tono serio. —El tipo de la camioneta regresó, y los dioses saben que me salvó la vida. La suerte de ser SOLDADO y la recuperación rápida. Enseguida que me puse en pie, vine a Midgar… —Cuando le devolvió la mirada a Cloud le vió con el semblante serio mirando su propia bebida como inmerso en sus pensamientos. —Sí… —apoyó esa sensación de desolación del rubio. —La hemos pasado canutas tú y yo… Todo lo ocurrido en Nibelheim… —tomó aire. —Cuando nos atacaron realmente me arrepentí de haber tomado la decisión de venir a Midgar. Piénsalo, ¡encontrarte en este enorme lugar! La estrategia se volvió en mi contra… —echó la cabeza atrás saboreando la amargura de su bebida.

—Bueno, estoy aquí… —Cloud le sonrió con cierta picardía.

—Sabía que llegarías y te iría bien —le dió una palmada suave en la espalda al rubio, realmente estaba orgulloso de él. —Aunque supongo que tampoco ha sido fácil para ti —volvió a un tono más serio pero sin abandonar la sonrisa que el alivio de encontrarle le producía.

—Nada fuera de lo común… —le restó importancia el rubio, girando sobre el taburete, mirando hacia el resto de gente en el establecimiento. —Somos soldados, estamos hechos para superar situaciones difíciles.

Aquella respuesta le pilló un poco con la guardia baja al moreno. Quizás, ¿estaba masificando las cosas? Sí, estaban hechos para superar cosas. Pero, ¿nada fuera de lo común? Justamente su situación era fuera de lo común. 

Se echó levemente hacia atrás para tener una mejor visión del rubio, como si de repente no conociera a la persona que tenía a su lado. Observó cómo Cloud apuraba su bebida sin apartar la mirada de las personas que pasaban, haciendo un repaso rápido con la mirada. 

—Entiendo —sonrió al tiempo que observó su alrededor también. —Nunca has sido resistente a la bebida.

—¿De qué hablas? —protestó el rubio frunciendo el ceño, sujetando una nueva bebida que Zack no se percató antes que había pedido. —Sé beber perfectamente.

—¡Como tú digas! —el moreno levantó los brazos en señal de rendición, no iba a ser él quien le contradijera. —¿Tienes algún lugar para dormir la mona?

—Uhhh… Sí —dijo pensativo. —Una amiga me ayudó con el alojamiento… —dijo con aire de suspense y dió un largo sorbo a la bebida.

—¿Tifa? —exclamó Zack sorprendido. —¿Tifa está aquí, en Midgar? —Cloud asintió sonriente, como si guardara un secreto. —¡Eso es genial! —dijo con genuina alegría. 

Sabía que Cloud tenía asuntos no resueltos con la chica de su pueblo natal y tras lo ocurrido… 

—¡Por Shiva! Está viva… —suspiró aliviado Zack. 

Esperaba poder borrar un fantasma de sus sueños con eso. Se giró al rubio de nuevo esperanzado que le llevara a verla.

—Sip… —contestó sin emoción. 

Zack siguió la mirada del rubio y se fijó como tenía los ojos clavados en una muchacha de pelo corto castaño, con un top y minifalda, tanto el brazo como la pierna derecha tenían tatuajes provocativos. 

—Y ahora, tengo una misión que atender… —Cloud apuró la bebida y la dejó en la barra enfocado sólo en la chica.

—… 

Zack al principio no podía creer lo que estaba presenciando, pero acabó por sonreír y alzó la copa en su dirección 

—¡No te olvides de mi cuando termines! 

Zack rió al ver como el rubio ponía las manos sobre la cintura de la muchacha guiándola por las escaleras que subían a la planta superior. La chica sin duda estaba complacida, acentuando los movimientos de su cadera escalón tras escalón.

 _“Estar al borde de la muerte te ha cambiado…”_ , negó con la cabeza en sus pensamientos. 

Recordaba a Tifa. Era una muchacha muy guapa pero no sabía cómo era su relación con Cloud y de alguna manera el rubio la hizo ver, en el pasado, como algo complicado. Los años cambian a la gente y Zack recordaba perfectamente cómo ella odiaba a Shinra, y ahí estaba Cloud con el uniforme que él le dio. Zack, sin embargo, iba con ropa de calle sin llamar la atención, su uniforme de SOLDADO estaba hecho unos zorros tras su combate a muerte. 

_“Echo a Aeris de menos…”,_ dió el último sorbo a la bebida. “ _Después de todo esto la iré a ver. Aeris, tengo tantas cosas que contarte”._

Un negro pensamiento cruzó por su mente. 

La última vez que la vió fue hacía cinco años y sabía que se había rendido con él, le había mandado la carta número 89 como la última que iba a mandar. Pero a pesar de todo, estaba convencido de que, aunque su relación se hubiera terminado, quería verla y decirle que estaba bien y saber que ella también lo estaba.

Alargó beberse la segunda copa lo suficiente como para que el local empezara a vaciarse y no hubiera noticias de Cloud. Bostezó con aburrimiento cuando escuchó un golpe cerca de la escalera y al girarse vió al rubio sujetándose la cabeza con los ojos apretados. Zack rió entre dientes y con calma sacó el dinero para pagar las bebidas. En ese estado Cloud no sólo no se acordaría de él, sino que no sería difícil seguirlo por la calle.

Cuando salió fuera, pudo ver a Cloud tambalearse hasta apoyarse en uno de los cobertizos de chatarra de por ahí. Se llevó las manos a las caderas riendo al ver el resacón de su amigo. No debería haberle afectado tan pronto. Cloud se detuvo en seco, girándose con los ojos muy abiertos al reconocer su figura.

—¿Ibas a dejarme atrás? —sonrió el moreno, que pudo escuchar claramente un sollozo ahogado que venía del rubio.

##    
  


—¿Z-Zack?

El moreno no se esperaba aquella reacción viendo cómo Cloud se acercaba con los ojos clavados en él. Avanzó apoyándose con una de las manos en las paredes de las viviendas de chatarra y sin tener cuidado de patear una pieza de hojalata en mitad de su camino. Al tenerlo más cerca pudo ver claramente cómo los ojos del rubio brillaban. No por el Mako, sino por la humedad. 

Al parecer aquél se percató de que él no era una ilusión, sino real. Se abalanzó sobre él como si hubiera perdido pie y él fuera lo único que le aferraba a la vida; un abrazo de verdadero alivio y desesperación. No pudo evitar preguntarse por qué ahora le respondía con la intensidad que él antes usó. Lo rodeó con los brazos sintiendo un leve temblor bajo de ellos. Zack contuvo por un momento el aliento al sentir cómo Cloud hundía, como un niño asustado, la cara en su hombro.

—Al fin… Algo bueno entre toda esta mierda… 

Apenas pudo escuchar aquel susurro del rubio, pero fue suficiente para sentirse furioso consigo mismo: algo iba mal con Cloud, y él se había esforzado en encontrar excusas para su cambio de actitud.

Poco a poco, Cloud tomó una buena bocanada de aire obligándose a tranquilizarse y se echó atrás, mirándole a los ojos ya más tranquilo. Zack le sonrió levemente apretando de forma reconfortante los brazos. 

Tras apenas unos segundos Cloud se apartó dándole la espalda y llevándose la mano a la frente, apretando los dientes. Zack le dió un momento a reponerse. Algo iba realmente mal con Cloud, pero no era momento para presionar.

—Hey —dijo con suavidad. —Vamos a tu alojamiento, y ya veremos mañana…

Cloud finalmente se giró para mirarlo, y asintió con una timidísima sonrisa de agradecimiento. Zack avanzó con otra sonrisa comprensiva hasta posar la mano en el hombro del rubio, tratando de darle un poco de consuelo. Cloud empezó a caminar. Zack permaneció en silencio, mientras Cloud en ocasiones se detenía para orientarse y tomar uno de los caminos.

Tardaron más de lo que Zack esperaba en llegar al sector siete y al alojamiento de Cloud. Aunque era un favor llamarlo así, pero teniendo en cuenta que era un suburbio… Sólo había una habitación con cama, un lavabo y un armario empotrado para hacer vida. No estaba mal para algo puntual.

Cloud se dejó caer en la cama y miró a Zack como esperado no encontrarle ahí al alzar la vista.

—No tengo más sábanas que éstas… —le dijo mirándole a los ojos como a un espejismo.

—Eso es lo que menos me preocupa… —contestó, y Cloud apartó la mirada. —Te dije que lo hablaríamos mañana —le recordó el moreno pudiendo ver cómo los hombros se le destensaron. —Veo que hay mucho ahí dentro… —acabó suspirando, pocas cosas le gustaban menos que ver a Cloud desolado. Era alguien inocente, un buen chico. —¡A dormir! 

Sin más, se echó al suelo con las manos tras la cabeza a modo de almohada y cerrando los ojos. Estaba seguro que Cloud estaría en shock sin saber qué hacer, haciendo movimientos de confusión.

La mañana llegó sin incidentes y Zack fue el primero en levantarse. La espalda le dolía un poco por dormir sobre el suelo duro y el frío de la noche colándose en sus huesos, pero nada nuevo para él. Hizo unos cuantos estiramientos en silencio, así como unas cuantas sentadillas. Pasó por el lavabo para lavarse la cara y arreglarse un poco el estropicio que tenía como pelo. ¡Ya estaba totalmente operativo!

En cuanto a Cloud…

—¡Despierta dormilón! 

Una patada en el somier fue suficiente para hacer que el rubio abriera los ojos y pasar a mirarle con los ojos entornados en resentimiento por ese modo tan poco moderado. Zack solo rió suavemente, le recordaba a los días de misión. 

—¡Toca revisión!

—Corta ya, Zack, no estamos en la academia… —apenas pudo ver algunas de las puntas rubias sobresaliendo de las sábanas tras haberse re-acomodado. 

—Un soldado siempre es un soldado ¡Arriba! —no necesitó ninguna voz autoritaria.

Cloud se puso en pie en apenas unos segundos, parpadeando muy lentamente y tratando de despertarse de camino al lavabo. Zack lo observó con los brazos cruzados, satisfecho al ver que Cloud ya estaba completamente despierto con una leve sonrisa conocida, la misma que le ofrecía cuando era un infantería. Esa sonrisa se fue apagando poco a poco; Zack suspiró.

—Hey, qué tal si me llevas a ver a Tifa —propuso el moreno usando una voz animada. Cloud lo miró y asintió lentamente en silencio, saliendo por la puerta. —Hoo boy… Ésto va ser complicado —negó para sí, pero eso no nublaba su determinación a saber qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Cloud le esperaba fuera. Dio el primer paso a lo que iba a convertirse en su vida a partir de ahora. Cerró la puerta tras de sí.


	2. Zack II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Infinitas gracias por las correcciones- Solochely

##  Adicción II

FFVII AU Zack x Cloud

El camino fue, como esperaba, en silencio. Cloud andaba justo delante de él; Zack notaba la tensión en su espalda y cómo cada paso parecía pesarle, notando de alguna manera que estaba alargando lo inevitable.

— ¿Cómo fue ayer con …? —Zack no pudo evitar preguntar.

— No quiero hablar de eso —Zack se esperaba una negación pero no con aquella voz áspera de rabia contenida.

— ¿Quieres hablar de cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo aquí?

— Cuatro largos y agonizantes días… —fue la respuesta del rubio. 

— Los suburbios no son un buen sitio.

— Hmph —resopló su amigo con amarga ironía. —Está lleno de basura, huele peor que la mierda, pero aun así, no es nada a lo que me refiero —El rubio pateó algo que estaba por el camino y se detuvo para serenarse bajando la cabeza y presionar el puente de la nariz.

Si algo recordaba Zack era que Cloud no era el alma de la fiesta y a veces tenía pensamientos muy oscuros en los que se refería a su propia persona, nunca creía en sí mismo y eso era la raíz de muchas de sus frustraciones; claro que estar en Shinra no le ayudó a mejorar su autoestima. Shinra era, y debía seguir siendo, un ambiente hostil y no tenía dudaba al devorarte. Sin embargo, Cloud pasó de ser alguien solitario a ser alguien más abierto, donde llegó a tener gente en infantería que pudo llamar, no amigos, pero si compañeros. Ahora Cloud parecía un muchacho abandonado, a pesar de tenerle ahí, no era suficiente.

Casi choca con su amigo cuando éste frenó en seco, justo delante de una pequeña escalinata de madera que daba a lo que parecía un negocio. Sus hombros estaban tensos.

Séptimo Cielo, aquéllo era lo que rezaba el enorme cartel que había en aquel local. Era mucho más decente que las casas de chatarras que había alrededor. Cloud permaneció clavado bajo las escaleras de madera. Zack no dijo nada esperando que Cloud se hiciera a la idea: las cosas con Tifa parecían ir realmente mal.

Finalmente el rubio soltó aire por la nariz, dándose animos, y subió el tramo de escaleras como si se tratara de una prueba física a superar, con decisión, Zack le siguió no mucho más atrás con paso calmado. La puerta rechinó levemente cuando su amigo la empujó con cuidado, dando paso al interior.

Pudo verla casi al final del establecimiento; tenía ese larguísimo pelo negro, esta vez recogido en la parte más baja del pelo, top blanco y negro y una minifalda con medias altas negras. Estaba poniendo en orden las mesas que había en el interior. Zack se adelantó al ver que el rubio se quedó paralizado en la entrada.

— Buenos días, perdonad pero aún no hemos… 

La sonrisa de Tifa se evaporó al instante al mirarle. Zack se limitó a sonreír de forma ambigua rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza por nervios.

— Hola… —atinó a decir no sin dificultad, recordaba lo mucho que ella odiaba a Shinra. —Tifa, venia a… —no encontraba las palabras, pero se fijó cómo Tifa tenía su mirada en Cloud; por un instante antes de bajar una silla y darles la espalda volviendo a la barra. —Bien… Wow… —suspiró ante la hostilidad.

Cloud se medio giró y se cruzó de brazos, mirando a otro lado y evitando la situación, levantando ese muro invisible que Zack conocía bien. 

—Estos dos… —musitó Zack, negando con la cabeza, llevándose las manos a la cadera.

Se acercó a la barra viendo cómo la chica no hacía nada ahí detrás: no trabajaba furiosamente o simulaba mantenerse ocupada; sólo estaba inmóvil, apretando los puños, sumergida en sus pensamientos.

— Tifa —la llamó suavemente.

— Lo siento… No abrimos hasta dentro de una hora… —fue lo único que obtuvo de la voz estrangulada de la chica.

— Por favor, Tifa, lo que te tengo que decir es importante… —insistió. 

La chica giró para mirarlo y, al parecer, lo reconoció en ese instante; abrió tanto los ojos como la boca en sorpresa.

— Tú… —aquélla vez, Zack no supo averiguar qué significaba aquel tono. —¿¡Zack!? Pensaba que estabas muerto.

— Te aseguro que por un momento yo también… —suspiró. —Sé que no te lo creerás, pero me alegro que estés viva y… Bueno… —echó una mirada a su alrededor. —Levantando una vida —no pudo evitar suspirar con admiración.

— Sí… —la chica se acercó a él, mirando también lo que había construido; y eso alegró a Zack. Eso significaba que no le tenía tanto resentimiento como esperaba. —Han pasado muchas cosas… —el aire melancólico aterrizó en los labios de la chica. —Debo suponer que no vamos a hablar de los viejos tiempos… —el tono de voz se endureció y Zack se tensó sabiendo que ahora vendrían curvas muy peligrosas. —¿Para qué habéis venido? 

Los brazos cruzados de la chica ya indicaban hostilidad, pero la mirada que le dedicó a Cloud, no se la esperaba de alguien como ella. Sin embargo, el tiempo nos cambia y ella sufrió demasiado.

— Tifa… —Cloud se dignó a mirarla pero permaneció en silencio casi enseguida.

— He venido a buscar a Cloud, lo encontré en la estación y fuimos a tomar unas copas… —empezó a hablar cuando la chica descruzó los brazos, sujetándose en la barra con una mano. 

Ella permaneció de perfil a Zack, y él vió cómo los ojos de la chica se cerraban, como conteniendo un profundo dolor pero no le detuvo. 

— …ahí me dijo estabas viva y quise venir a verte.

— ¿Algo más? —esta vez lo miró a él con ojos que desprendían demasiadas cosas, pero el moreno se veía encerrado sin saber qué responder.

—Lo siento Tifa, lo que pasó en… —trató de continuar sintiendo su corazón en un puño pero no podía huir de su responsabilidad.

— No tengo nada —fue tan cortante que le dejó sin aliento.

— ¡Tifa! —Cloud reaccionó como un resorte. —¡Él no es como yo!

—“¿C omo yo?” —Zack se limitó a repetir mirando al chico sin entenderlo, eran militares y habían compartido muchas cosas.

— Entonces, ¿por qué estáis aquí? —la contestación de la morena no se hizo esperar.

Zack tuvo los reflejos de apartarse como si estuvieran tirando dagas reales y no quisiera ser alcanzado, alzó las manos como queriendo pedir calma mientras ellos se lanzaban acusaciones y diálogos que Zack no entendía. Era de suicidas meterse en discusiones de enamorados pero aquéllo le estaba poniendo enfermo; le tenía aprecio a Tifa pero a Cloud lo adoraba como al hermano pequeño que nunca pensó que necesitaría; verlos pelear era más de lo que podía soportar.

— ¡Vale, vale! —intervino. —Todos nos hemos jodido en algún momento, pero ¿podemos hacer un tiempo muerto? —Zack vió como los dos dejaron de mirarse dando así por terminada la discusión, no sabía cuál de los dos estaba más afectado. A Cloud podía dejarlo para luego —Tifa, ¿podrías explicarme lo que pasa?

— ¿No te lo ha dicho? ¿No lo has visto? —increpó aún enfadada.

— No —dijo todo lo solemne que pudo, ignorando el resoplido del rubio. 

La morena tomó aire y finalmente asintió mirándole, para luego pasar a clavar la mirada en Cloud.

— Nos vamos abajo —Los ojos y la boca de Cloud se abrieron claramente en lo que iba a ser una protesta —¡Cuando venga Barret dile que espere! —sonó a una orden directa y el rubio se cruzó de brazos enérgicamente, dándole la espalda para luego pasar las manos a la cadera negando con la cabeza, pero no hubo más conflicto.

Tifa se acercó a una de las máquinas y tras un gesto le indicó que se acercara. Pulsando una palanca, la máquina hizo varios sonidos y empezó a descender; aquéllo a Zack le parecía muy turbio, pero no dijo nada. 

Al descender vio lo que parecía un póster de reclutamiento con la palabra Avalancha, televisiones y un ordenador con las tripas por fuera, lleno de chips, placas y esas cosas de máquinas; una mesa de madera astillada y un saco de boxeo con mucho uso. Otros pósters de Shinra habían sufrido los azotes de la ira de alguien. Zack observó el escabroso lugar con el ceño fruncido, no le gustaba nada el cáliz de todo aquéllo. Sin embargo, ahí abajo había algo conocido que hizo que sus ojos tuvieran un fulgor de deseo.

En una de las esquinas estaba apoyada en la pared su Espada Mortal (Buster Sword), se acercó a ella sin poder ocultar su entusiasmo. La acarició, estaba en perfecto estado, tal como la había dejado. En realidad mucho mejor: estaba limpia y pulida; tenía infinidad de cicatrices muchas más tras la última batalla que libró… pero al fin podía verla y sentir alivio.

— Se la quitamos a Cloud, no fue fácil convencerlo. Estaba muy ligado a ella, pero…

— Je, la verdad es que me sentí un poco dolido… —empezó a narrar con una sonrisa en los labios pasando los dedos por algunas de las hendiduras de la espada, recordando con algunas de ellas el momento exacto en que sucedieron. —Escuché que un chico rubio con una espada enorme paseaba por los suburbios. Al encontrarlo… Los dioses saben lo mucho que me alegré. Pero por la noche al llegar a su casa y ver que no la tenía ahí… —sonrió levemente, negándose a que los recuerdos le abrazaran. —Lo importante es Cloud. Ésto es un trozo de metal que encontraría tarde o temprano y, bueno, ¡aquí está! —se apartó de lo que se había convertido en su legado para encarar a Tifa, pasando a una expresión seria. —Lo que importa, Cloud.

— Cloud…

Tifa asintió alejándose un poco de Zack y dejándole algo de espacio. El tema parecía serio, no iba a darle prisa.

—Encontré a Cloud hace cuatro días. Estaba en la estación del Sector 7. Iba a recoger provisiones y lo encontré ahí con la espada. Al principio me parecía alguien necesitado, pero resultó ser Cloud. Al verme, se puso en pie como si nada y empezamos a hablar… —suspiró. —Me contó que llegó a SOLDADO y que buscaba trabajo como mercenario —lo que Tifa dijo le era muy significativo, pero no era momento para hablar de eso, asintió esperando que continuara. —Le hablé de un trabajo… y accedió a hacerlo. Era un trabajo para Avalancha —pasó a señalar los pósters. —Todo fue bien en la misión, pero se quejaron que Cloud era un tipo raro que en un momento decisivo se quedó congelado sin hacer nada, luego reaccionó pero que no fue la primera vez… Y cuando llegaron aquí… —Tifa tomó aire. —Me ofrecí para mostrarle dónde podía dormir, pero luego prefirió irse con Jessie.

— ¿Jessie? —Zack dudaba que fueran celos, pero tenía que preguntar. 

Tifa negó.

— Jessie es un miembro más de Avalancha, se fueron a celebrarlo con los otros del grupo. Jessie me dijo que… —le estaba costando seguir, tragó con dificultad. —El caso es que tras eso, Cloud se fue sin mediar palabra y al seguirlo se dió cuenta que compraba Mako injectable y… —Tifa se dió la vuelta para que no la viera, pero Zack ya había visto sus ojos a punto de desbordarse en lágrimas.

Aquélla revelación fue dura para Zack, ¿Cloud comprando Mako? Si de algo estaba seguro era que Cloud no necesitaba más Mako en su vida. Había escuchado de gente en SOLDADO que al estar sometidos al Mako se volvían adictos a él, y tenían episodios violentos; la mirada se clavó en su espada, entendiendo ahora por qué le confiscaron su espada a Cloud. El rubio era consciente de lo que le estaba pasando y tuvo que ceder.

— Maldita sea… —musitó con rabia. —Cloud… —apretó los puños con fuerza.

— Después de eso, lo he estado vigilando —continuó Tifa tras tomar aire. —Durante tres días. Cloud cambia, no es la persona que conocí. Una vez consigue su dosis vuelve a sus sentidos pero de repente tiene episodios como de catatonia, quedándose totalmente quieto y en alguno de esos ataques cambia a ser… —Zack se acercó sujetando los brazos de Tifa muy suavemente, quería darle algo de consuelo, pero sabía que nada podía hacerlo. —...Hace lo que sea por una dosis… incluido estar con mujeres —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas una vez más. —Cuando le seguí...

Tifa se apartó del agarre de Zack para llevarse las manos a la cara, éste pudo escuchar sus sollozos ahogados. Zack tampoco reconocía a Cloud en ese relato. Aún recordaba la cara que le puso Cloud, estando en infantería, cuando le preguntó si se estaba reservando para alguien al negarse a beber y dejarse llevar… Y ése no era muy diferente al Cloud que fue incapaz de hablar de los sentimientos que tenía por Tifa, aunque saltaban a la vista.

— Tifa, a ti… —le dió miedo preguntar. 

Ella negó con la cabeza, apartando las manos de la cara. Había aguantado, no dejando que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas.

— No es Cloud, además mientras tenga opciones no insiste… No pierde el tiempo con quienes no va a sacar nada —suspiró pesadamente como si se estuviera quitando un enorme peso de encima. —Al principio podía tener como tres ataques catatónicos al día que podía ‘activar’, o no. Su parte… esa… —gruñó con desagrado al decirlo. —Pero con el paso de los días, cada vez tiene más y… Y cada vez es peor —Tifa pasó a mirar a Zack. —Un día decidí enfrentarlo y no dejar que abandonara este sitio y… Se puso muy agresivo… Nunca pensé que él…

— ¿Te hizo daño? —Zack cada vez estaba más enfadado y preocupado por la chica. 

— A mí no… —dijo con tristeza. —Pero a Barret… Si él no se hubiera puesto en medio —apretó los puños—, no estaría aquí.

— Barret. ¿Qué pasó con él?

— Está bien, sólo furioso con Cloud. Tiene un brazo ortopédico y Cloud se lo rebanó con eso… —señaló la espada, pero Zack no sintió la necesidad de mirarla, estaba centrado en Tifa. —Pero caímos en la cuenta… Nadie puede detenerlo, nadie puede detener a un SOLDADO —hubo un tenso silencio antes de que la morena continuara. —Cuando volvió a sus cabales estaba desolado… Supongo que recuerda cosas… Pero no es bienvenido aquí por nadie de Avalancha, hasta a mi me cuesta. Dejó la espada aquí. No voy a negar que sentí tantas ganas de destrozarla… —se acercó a ella mirándola. —Sólo tengo malos recuerdos al mirarla.

Zack dejó caer los hombros derrotado. No podía negar que la chica tenía razón, para él era un preciado recuerdo de alguien especial, y él a su vez se la legó a alguien especial. Cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse al decirse que Cloud no eligió que su cuerpo rechazara el Mako de esa manera: el que más sufría era él y todos le habían dado la espalda.

_ “Entonces cuando me vio tras estar con la chica... Je, debió imaginarse que era su subconsciente… o un fantasma de sus alucinaciones...” _

Estaba defraudado, pero el abrazo que le dió Cloud, cuando él pensaba que estaba borracho… Supo que estaba desesperado pero no quiso escucharle. 

No debía estar siendo fácil para él, estando ahora solo con sus fantasmas, sabiendo que Tifa le estaba contando todo esto. Si él era su último atisbo de esperanza, debió ser duro verle irse una vez más.

— Lo siento Tifa —consiguió articular. —Sé que te ha hecho daño, de muchas maneras, pero necesitaré tu ayuda para recuperarlo —se acercó a ella implorando a los dioses que sus palabras le llegaran. —Te lo pido con todo mi corazón Tifa, ¡dale otra oportunidad, por favor!


	3. Zack III

## Adicción III

FFVII AU Zack x Cloud

Zack miró directamente a los ojos marrón—rojizo de la morena, que le miraba con cierta incredulidad. Zack sabía que lo que estaba pidiendo, quizás era demasiado para un corazón tan dolido, confiaba en que Tifa cedería, aunque eso significaba exponerse a que la hirieran de nuevo. Los delicados labios de la muchacha apenas se movieron cuando los eco de una verdadera batalla campal sonaba a arriba. Ambos se miraron y Tifa palideció por un instante antes de volver a la máquina que les devolvería arriba, Zack no perdió el tiempo y acudió a su lado conteniendo el aliento con frustración en la agonizante y lenta ascensión.

— Tienes muchas agallas para presentarte aquí, pedazo de desecho. ¿Dónde está Tifa?

— Te lo he dicho, está a bajo, con un amigo.

— ¿Un amigo? ¿Cómo tú? Como le hayas puesto tu amiguito o tú…

— ¡Basta ya! — Bufó casi como una última advertencia para que dejara de poner a prueba su paciencia.  —  no quiero darle más problemas a Tifa.

— ¡¡¡Que jodidamente considerado!!!, ¡¡eso debiste haberlo hecho al no presentarse en su vida!! deja que te ayude. ¡Sonríe ahora hijo de p…!

— ¡¡Barret!!— la voz de Tifa, al parecer, hizo el efecto que buscaba.

Lo que Zack vió era a un hombre enorme encañonando a Cloud con un arma tan enorme como él mismo, estaba integrada en su brazo como un implante, llevaba gafas oscuras y tenía dos cicatrices en la mejilla izquierda, sin duda era más que amenazante y su voz, gruesa y casi rasposa, ayudaban a ello. Al verle el hombre le encañonó a él y Zack frunció el ceño sin miedo.

— ¡¡Espera Barret, le conozco!! — Tifa se interpuso entre ellos, pero no mucho antes que Cloud reaccionara poniéndose en medio también.

—Ni se te ocurra…— siseó de una forma amenazante que Zack nunca había escuchado.

Debería sentirse aliviado, pero el moreno sólo sintió descontento al ver como dos de las personas que quería proteger se ponían en peligro innecesariamente.

— Ok, ok, muy bonito el numerito del autosacrificio. — Avanzó esquivando a Tifa y luego apartando a Cloud desde el hombro sin desviar la mirada al gran hombretón— ¿Barret? — Preguntó por cordialidad, sabía que era él por lo que le contó Tifa del brazo ortopédico — Me llamo Zack, soy amigo de Cloud y conocido de Tifa — El gruñido de este indicaba que no era suficiente — ¿Podrías bajar el arma? si eres amigo de Tifa sólo la meterás en problemas si decides matarme a mí y a Cloud en su establecimiento, en poco menos de media hora para abrir. 

Barret bajó el arma y Zack se concentró en recuperar el aliento perdido.

— ¡¿Se puede saber a qué viene tanto alboroto?!— Otra voz femenina se escuchó desde fuera del local.

Por la puerta entraron tres personas más; la que habló, una chica de pelo castaño y una cinta roja en la cabeza con lo que parecía una armadura de pecho, vestía de azul con pantalones color verde militar. El chico que la seguía iba por entero de ese color y también tenía una cinta roja, era moreno, como el que llegó el último sólo que él llevaba un pañuelo rojo vistiendo de blanco con pantalones azules y notable sobrepeso, aunque lo que realmente le llamó la atención a Zack es que tenía granadas y minas colgadas por todo el cuerpo.

— Pensaba que no iba a volver…— La chica miró a Cloud con hastío, no estaba feliz de verle ahí.

— Estos son Jessie, Biggs y Wedge…— Tifa pasó a hablar bajo por la espalda a Zack para informarle, Zack se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, agradeciendo poder poner cara a más gente del relato.

— ¡Por Hades juro que no va a volver a pasar!— gruño Barret mirando a la chica y luego a ambos ex-miembros de Shinra. — Largaos los dos, hemos aprendido a desconfiar de esa mierda de ojos que tenéis.— No era una petición, sino una firme amenaza.

— Tifa me ha contado lo ocurrido…— la mirada del moreno se clavó por instante en Cloud que luchaba interiormente por no apartarle la mirada. — Acabo de llegar a Midgar y no tenía idea de nada de lo que estaba pasando. Me llevaré a Cloud fuera de la ciudad y... 

Escuchó un jadeo y luego el tacto de la mano de Tifa en el brazo, apretando, cuando Zack la miró vió en sus ojos súplica. Zack no pudo evitar sonreírle levemente, al parecer había decidido perdonarle; no, darle otra oportunidad.

— Barret, necesitamos ayuda para la misión. — Tifa se adelantó para enfrentar al hombre.

— Que Ramuh me parta en dos si no soy consciente de ello; ¡pero mucho ayuda el que no estorba!, prefiero hacerlo con poca gente ¡que confiar en cualquiera de los perros de Shinra!. — Barret no iba a ser fácil de convencer.

— Entonces nos iremos. — Se encogió de hombros. 

— ¡Me niego! No se donde pretendes ir, pero sin dinero no iremos a ningún sitio. — replicó el rubio.

— Oh vamos, como si no supieras otras formas de ganarlo, pero sí debes saber perfectamente en qué gastarlo. — Jessie atacó sin piedad a Cloud mirándole con poco cariño. Cloud se limitó a suspirar sin añadir más.

Zack estaba abrumado por la hostilidad del lugar, no le extrañaba que Cloud encontrará dificultades para entrar de nuevo al local. 

— ¿Nos disculpais un minuto?— Zack actuó rápido agarrando a Cloud del brazo y guiarle a un punto alejado del grupo para así poder hablar seriamente — Es por Tifa ¿verdad?— Bajó la voz para mantener aún más discreción.

— ¿Qué?— Cloud parecía desorientado, Zack se preguntó por un momento si era alguno de esos episodios de catatonia que Tifa le habló.

— Concentrate, has dicho que quieres dinero, ¿de esta gente que no quiere verte ni en pintura?

— Sí, es por Tifa— admitió con amargura en la voz — Lo jodí todo por la puerta grande y ahora quizás.— Guardó silencio por un momento — Tifa tiene una motivación, y pensé en ayudarla antes de desaparecer de nuevo.

— Eres todo un romántico— No lo dijo como halago. 

No sabía en que estaba involucrada Tifa pero no pasó por alto los guantes de combate táctico y mucho menos las armas de sus otros ‘amigos’.

— Deberías concentrarte en tu recuperación y…— Sujetó el brazo con fuerza de Cloud, obligándole a escuchar lo que no quería oír, cuando el rubio torció el labio y procedía a huir por la izquierda. — ¡Cloud, puedes hacerlo!— bajó aún más la voz para que solo él lo escuchara. Aquello pareció devastar a Cloud. Zack le dio par de palmadas en la espalda para tranquilizarlo — Lo hablaremos luego.

Zack devolvió sus pasos hacia Barret y se cruzó de brazos. Decidió adoptar una actitud confiada pero sin pasarse; aquel tipo, Barret, podría ser impulsivo pero parecía saber leer a las personas.

— Está bien, ¿en qué consiste el trabajo?

— ¿Y a ti quien carajos te dice que voy a fiarme de ti?, no eres más que otro perro de Shinra y encima amiguito de ese despojo de ahí atrás.

— ¡Ese despojo...!— siseó alzando la voz sin dejarle continuar— Se llama Cloud, es mi amigo, y no permitiré que le arrastreis por el suelo un segundo más. — El Mako en su mirada debió hacer efecto porque todos apartaron la suya. — Parece que todos sois conscientes de lo que le ocurre pero habéis decidido abandonarlo a su suerte.

— ¡Hey, no necesito que…! — Zack se giró a mirar a Cloud y este tuvo la decencia de permanecer en silencio, ahora no era momento de defender su orgullo.

— Al parecer, por lo que he visto ahí abajo, peleais por una gran causa contra Shinra, sorprendedme.

Barret gruñó y pasó a sentarse en una de las sillas del bar, miró a Zack y luego a Tifa.

— ¿Confías en este tipo?— ella por un momento se quedó paralizada para luego asentir con la cabeza tras mirar a Zack por unos segundos — ¿Más que tu amiguito rubio? — Tifa volvió a asentir para luego abrazarse y dar la espalda a la escena. — Bien, — Barret hizo un gesto con la mano convertida en un enorme arma — hablemos, siéntate…— finalmente el gran hombre se quitó las gafas, cuando tomó asiento frente a él, desvelando unos ojos negros intensos como puñales.

Barret le explicó lo que era Avalancha, y su responsabilidad para por el planeta y la sociedad idiotizada por la falsa publicidad de Shinra. Zack escuchó atentamente conteniendo el enfado que se acumulaba tras de su cabeza. Palabras grandilocuentes, una causa justa y…

— Menudo pedazo de mierda…— dijo finalmente.

— ¿Qué has dicho?— La voz de Barret le invitaba a que escogiera mejor sus palabras.

— Me has escuchado. — dijo sin tapujos— Todo esto es ¿para ayudar a la gente? dejarles sin electricidad, hasta que hagan los empalmes necesarios y sigan como si nada; sin darles una reflexión, sólo les arrebatais lo que Shinra les ha dicho que le dan por derecho.

— Llevamos cuatro días de retraso, — La castaña miró a Cloud cómo acusandole de ser la causa — Shinra se está haciendo fuerte de nuevo, si actuamos rápido podemos continuar con la causa— Jessie realmente parecía apasionada en todo aquello.— ¡Cada segundo sin que absorban la corriente vital, importa!

— ¿Entonces por qué no habéis volado el reactor siete? pero, claro, supongo que lo que hacéis es demasiado importante como para quedaros sin electricidad.

— Tú mismo lo has dicho, pero…— una nueva voz se hizo escuchar.

— Pero así cerrais el cerco de acción sobre vosotros— interrumpió a Biggs— sin duda Shinra os estará buscando...y lo que me preocupa es que aún no los tengamos entrando por la puerta.

— ¿Estas insinuando algo Soldadito?— era evidente que Barret no iba a callar.

— Sí, que sois muy inocentes al no tratar a Shinra con más respeto.

— El perrito es incapaz de abandonar la lealtad a su amo, ¿eh?— Zack decidió ignorar a Barret y acercarse a Tifa.

— ¿Necesitas a alguien en el bar?— Tifa le miró extrañada pero asintió — puedo cuidarlo yo mientras tu luchas por lo que crees.

— ¡Y un cuerno!— el golpe que dió Barret en la mesa fue un enorme estruendo, con apenas dos de sus largas y pesadas zancadas ya le tenía encima mostrando los dientes como un animal enfurecido— ¡¡Jamás dejaría a Marlene con jonkis de Mako!!.

Zack fue lo suficiente inteligente como para no enfrentar la amenaza de forma directa, la forma en que brillaban los ojos negros era una clara advertencia de su autenticidad, Zack decidió aguantar la mirada pero manteniendo un perfil bajo.

— Barret, podemos dejar a Marlene en casa de Betty. — le defendió Tifa.

— ¿Vas a dejar nuestra base en manos de este desconocido?— Barret ladró incrédulo haciendo un amplio aspaviento de inconformidad.

— El tiempo apremia— insistió Tifa — y ¡sí! confío en él.— Zack pudo ver cómo la opinión de Tifa parecía pesar en el hombretón que se apartó tambaleándose acariciando el mentón pensativo.

— Está bien, ¡cambio de planes! ¡¡reunión de emergencia, YA!!

Cómo si hubieran azuzado un avispero los miembros de Avalancha avanzaron hacia la entrada del escondite sin mediar palabra excepto Tifa que le miró.

— Espero que seas bueno haciendo cócteles.— trató de quitarle hierro al asunto, Zack le sonrió con cariño.

— Odin sabe que tengo buen gusto, ¡eso no va a ser un problema!.— dijo con confianza llevándose la mano al corazón, haciendo que la morena se pudiera relajar un poco.

Tifa asintió dándole una última mirada a Cloud, al fin sus mirada se cruzaron esta vez sin esa terrible tensión y Zack dió gracias a los dioses por ese breve suspiro.

Tifa fue la última en irse bajo el estruendo de la máquina que la llevaría con el resto.

— Bueno, ¿quién tiene hambre?— se giró a la única persona presente.

Hacía calor, pero estaban alejados del ruido. Tras unas sencillas rejas de alambre había un gran descampado donde abundaban los monstruos rebuscando en la basura que caía o tiraban a drede de la placa superior, los podían escuchar en la distancia, y no tan a la distancia. Zack miró a Cloud como masticaba con una crispante lentitud una tortita deshidratada, no era un sabor agradable, hasta Zack dudaba que tuviera sabor en absoluto aquella cosa semi esponjosa y rancia. Ninguno de los dos tenía dinero y aquello era lo que se podían permitir por el momento.

Estaban en el desértico descampado de rocas rojizas, él estaba con la espalda apoyada en una pared de roca no más alta que él. Por su parte Cloud sentado en la parte superior de la pared de roca con los pies colgando a su izquierda.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?— preguntó negándose a comerse otra de esas cosas.

— Cómo en casa...— el rubio contestó asomando una sonrisa torcida en la comisura de sus labios muy brevemente, como un parpadeo, para luego volver a su expresión neutra enterrado en sus pensamientos.

— No es una respuesta que pueda analizar muy bien. — miró hacia arriba en dirección al rubio. 

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Zack?

No le dejó ni contestar; bajó al nivel del suelo y lanzó al aire el pedazo de torta con fuerza lo suficiente para que cayera a una distancia adecuada a lo que quería demostrar. Zack siguió el arco de caída, apenas tocó el suelo y aparecieron tres criaturas luchando, de forma despiadada unas con otras, por el pedazo de comida que acababa de llegar.

— Así me siento— señaló el rubio la escena con la mano abierta mirando al moreno, para luego girarse a mirar la escena con los brazos cruzados— Cómo una alimaña esperando los despojos de otros.

Zack apartó la mirada de la escena patética, una de las criaturas más grande de color púrpura atacó a lo que parecía una rata gigante y esta se retiró chillando, la otra rata que salió junto a ella abandonó la idea de enfrentarse al púrpura y pasó a atacar a su compañera herida. Miró la espalda del rubio y no supo qué decir, sólo suspiró cruzando los brazos en su pecho; sin duda eso había sido muy gráfico y explicaba muchas cosas.

No quería estar ahí dejando que Cloud se retroalimentara en su autocompasión así. Posando una mano en el hombro de su amigo le dijo de abandonar el lugar y el rubio asintió de forma dócil siguiéndolo a poco pasos detrás de él.

— ¿A cuantos conoces?— Zack se giró a mirar a su amigo que al fin había decidido abordar el tema antes de salir de la zona restringida. — ¿A cuantos conoces que hayan superado la adicción Mako?

Silencio, Zack no quería contestarle pero su silencio era la respuesta que Cloud también esperaba. Ni tan siquiera alguien optimista como él tenía las agallas de restarle la importancia que tenía.

SOLDADO esa fuerza especial militar expuestos a energía Mako de forma controlada, les dotaba de increíble fuerza, reflejos y sentidos. Cada vez que ascendían un nivel recibían una dosis. Zack recibió tres de ellas al ser Primera Clase. La condición física era algo importante para superar la transformación, otro punto importante era el Test Psicológico. 

La exposición Mako afectaba en el psique de los cndidatos; todos los SOLDADO desarrollaran un ‘desequilibrio mental’, unos más llevaderos que otros. Él era hiperactivo, necesitando pocas horas de sueño, le convirtieron rápidamente en alguien deseable a hacer trabajos rápidos aprovechándose de su entusiasmo. Su ‘desequilibrio’ era llevadero, otros desarrollaban psicosis, paranoia, y otras alteraciones que podrían ser peligrosas para quienes le rodeaban. 

Eso era si conseguían pasar bien el programa de adaptación, luego estaban los adictos de Mako. No era raro que algunos candidatos a SOLDADO hicieran trampa en el Test Psicológico, lo malo era que podrían engañar a los examinadores, pero no a la realidad, algunos desarrollaban esta adicción al intentar entrar a SOLDADO de Tercera Clase, pero con cada dosis era más difícil superarlo; él mismo estuvo cuatro días babeando en observación cuando salto de Tercera a Segunda, pero no adoptó adicción. 

Los casos de adicción era algo vergonzoso que ocultar, al llegar a Primera Clase pudo acceder a algunos archivos y los resultados no eran buenos, se habían hecho multitud de pruebas de contención, de ir reduciendo dosis, sin resultados. Las terapias psicológicas ayudaban pero no eran con resultados aceptables, era mucho más adictivo que cualquier otra droga conocida; tampoco habían encontrado un sustituto con el que contener las rachas más bajas. Lo que más parecía dar resultado era agotar al sujeto, pero SOLDADO estaban hechos para aguantar, cada vez era más difícil hacer que cayeran en la extenuación, en algunos casos llevándolos a la muerte.

Lo peor de todo era que Shinra, no era una hermana de la caridad, a algunos sujetos los abandonaron en Midgar; la gente los rehuye con miedo a sus ataques violentos, nadie normal puede contenerlos. Muchos morían en la indigencia, algunos por sus visiones, otros por sobredosis y los últimos por suicidio utilizando sus últimos retazos de cordura.

A nadie, no conocía a nadie. No quería enfrentar ese destino, apretó los puños con fuerza, Cloud no había trucado ningún examen para entrar a SOLDADO, y el hecho del Mako reaccionando en su cuerpo fue una jodida desgracia. Había luchado tanto para sacarle de aquella pesadilla y ahora le encontraba en otra, consecuencia de la anterior. Zack sintió una intensa punzada de ira taladrandole de forma dolorosa la sien.

“ _ No, eso no va a arreglar nada, calmate...Shinra nos ha jodido la vida a todos, no somos la única víctimas, tan solo respira...respira…” _

Necesitó un tiempo pero finalmente enfrentó los ojos azules del rubio.

— No conozco ninguno— admitió — pero eso no significa que vayamos a tirar la toalla— quería sonar esperanzador pero su voz salió oscura.

—Yo también estuve en Shinra, Zack. Ellos con sus instalaciones quizás...—prensó los labios durante un momento —pero aquí abajo en los suburbios…

— Las instalaciones Shinra sólo son buenas para torturar a la gente y crear monstruos. — le interrumpió sin poder ocultar su enfado al escuchar el nombre de la compañía — Tú y yo, Cloud. — Lanzó con rapidez la mano detrás de la nuca del menor y tiró de él para que la frente reposara en su pecho— Tu y yo, lo haremos juntos, como siempre hemos hecho— Su voz cambió a una más conciliadora pero firme. Pudo sentir como Cloud se relajaba y asintió en su pecho. — Bien…— celebró casi en un susurro y pasó a rodearlo con su otro brazo, quería que supiera que estaba ahí.

Zack dirigió la mirada a la placa sobre sus cabezas sin abandonar el abrazo al joven que permanecía inmóvil con los brazos a los lados con actitud pérdida. No sabía que debía hacer, pero, sin duda, mantenerlo lejos de la placa superior.


	4. Zack IV

##  Adicción IV

FFVII AU Zack x Cloud

Estaba ocupado limpiando hasta la última mota de polvo del vaso a la espera de clientes. Se giró para repasar de nuevo los estantes donde estaban las botellas para hacer los cócteles. Al parecer los había memorizado bien.

— ¿Quieres tomar algo más?— preguntó apoyando las dos manos sobre la barra con su mejor sonrisa. Cloud alzó el vaso al que apenas le había dado un diminuto sorbo.

— Si quieres que beba a esa velocidad no llegaré ni a la primera media hora de la noche.

— Perdona, es que me estoy poniendo nervioso estando aquí sin hacer nada…— Sin más se apartó de la barra y empezó a hacer sus famosas sentadillas para mantenerse activo.

— ¿Por qué rechazaste la misión?, ahi tendrias acción para rato— el rubio le miró como con una gran interrogación — y estaría más tranquilo por Tifa…— suspiró

— No seas crío— bufó sonriendo sin dejar de hacer sentadillas — ¿Tifa? ¿no has visto la somanta palos que pegaba al pobre saco?— rió de forma más abierta — casi siento lástima por los Shinra. — fue refrescante ver esa tímida sonrisa del rubio estando de acuerdo con lo que decía.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?— Cloud pasó a mirar su vaso.

— ¡Pues quererte! ¡¡Ven aquí!!— Hubiera pagado un millón de Gil por que alguien hubiera captado esa expresión del rubio cuando se abalanzó sobre la barra para rodearle con los brazos detrás de la nuca amenazando a darle un beso en la mejilla. 

— ¡Para! ¡¡ZACK!!— La voz del rubio era de verdadero pánico mientras le apartaba con el brazo en el pecho apretando con fuerza, Cloud tenía una fuerza descomunal y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no trastabillar cuando consiguió apartarle— NO-vuelvas-a- hacer - eso…— dijo ahora amenazante poniendo intensidad en cada palabra que decía...pero su cara estaba empezando a tornarse de un pálido color rosado y sus cejas aún arqueadas en absoluta sorpresa.

— Je, je…— rió entre dientes — vas a tener que mejorar esas amenazas, no me siento muy intimidado por tomates parlantes. ¡Buenas! — apartó la atención de su amigo para centrarse en los clientes — ¿Puedo serviros algo?— reposó de forma jovial en trapo sobre su hombro y sonrió de forma cordial y acogedora.

— Uh…¿dónde está Tifa?— preguntó uno de los hombres del trío que acababa de entrar.

— Bueno, ha tenido una urgencia y me ha pedido ayuda, ¡sentaos!— pasó a limpiar una porción de la barra. — Sé que las vistas no son las mismas pero daré lo mejor de mi en serviros la mejor bebida.— sonrió y miró a Cloud para guiñarle un ojo, al ver que se los había metido en el bolsillo y se acercaban a una de las mesas. La mirada que le devolvió Cloud era tensión. — Venga ya…— suspiró — ¿con los clientes también?

— No es lo que piensas— susurró — ¿es pelirrojo?

— Uno de ellos sí…

— Debería irme…— levantó la mano para apurar la bebida, pero lo que encontró fue la mano de Zack sobre el vaso evitando que lo levantara.

— No— dijo con seriedad.

— No le conoces, armará un escándalo enseguida y podría afectar la clientela de Tifa. — susurró entre dientes inclinado hacia él.

— Que se atreva…— soltó el vaso sin importarle lo que acababa de decirle su amigo y abandonó la barra para acercarse a la mesa donde se sentaron los tres hombres.

Apuntó la comanda querían comer algo y luego unas cuantas bebidas, aquello le pilló por sorpresa pero no había más remedio que hacerlo. Encendiendo los fogones empezó a rebuscar por las neveras. En el entretanto empezaron a venir más personas y tuvo toda la acción que quería y más. Sin duda Tifa era alguien solicitada, Zack sabía preparar algunos cócteles pero los trucos que le enseñó Tifa antes de irse marcaban la diferencia.

— Cloud— le llamó y éste alzó la mirada del vaso. — Ten, ayúdame…— le puso justo delante unas jarras de cerveza. — A esa de ahí— señaló y Cloud devolvió una mirada críptica.

— ¿Qué?— parecía incrédulo.

— ¿Qué? — más incrédulo estaba él de que le preguntara — ¿en serio vas estar toda la noche mirando el fondo de un vaso vacío? Vamos, te ayudará a despejarte. —Le tiró el trapo a la cara sabiendo que sus reflejos le salvarian. 

Se volvió a centrar ignorando el suspiro de hastío del más joven, pero al girarse de nuevo ahí estaba esperando de pie al otro lado de la barra por más trabajo con los brazos cruzados y una expresión relajada. 

No pasó ni media hora cuando tuvo que apartarse de los fogones, para mirar por encima de la barra, quien había armado un estruendo con caída de cristales. Maldijo entre dientes y saltó la barra para encontrarse con Cloud; estaba en pie estático con la bandeja levemente inclinada de donde se cayeron las bebidas que llevaba, habían sobrevivido un par de ellas y Zack con habilidad las puso sobre la mesa más cercana.

— Cloud, ¿me escuchas?— Los ojos del rubio estaban fijos mirando a través de él cuando la alzó muy lentamente la cabeza, sus pupilas estaban tan contraídas en un punto diminuto, que su iris parecía enorme. — Vamos, mírame…— Le puso la mano sobre el hombro para que sintiera su presencia. 

La gente del bar empezó a dejar sus conversaciones para centrarse en lo que estaba pasando a medio camino de la barra y las mesas. Los cuchicheos no tardaron en escucharse, pero en la mente de Zack sólo estaban los síntomas que Tifa le había dicho, era cuestión de tiempo que Cloud volviera en sí o se transformara en un extraño.

— Eh, colega ¿estás bien? 

Aquella voz hizo que Cloud se girara hacia ella con la misma sensibilidad y emoción que lo haría una máquina, sin que su mirada sufriera ningún cambio. El pelirrojo, que mencionó Cloud antes, se acercó y al encontrarse con la cara de Cloud enseguida torció el gesto. Zack se tuvo que contener a arrugar la nariz al sentir la bofetada de alcohol en el aliento del chico.

— ¡Joder, que huevazos!  —no usó el mejor tono— Los tienes enormes al volver por aquí. — El pelirrojo estaba dispuesto a empujar a Cloud. Al intentarlo se encontró con que el rubio tenía buenos reflejos y le apartó la mano, haciendo que trastabillara. 

Cloud se cruzó de brazos mirando al pelirrojo; Zack por su parte suspiró aliviado al ver que su mirada volvía a ser la normal.

— Eh tío, ¿qué te pasa a ti?— Zack se centró en el pelirojo.

— No te metas chico sustituto, ese cabrón ha hecho llorar a Tifa. ¡¡Nunca le perdonaré!!

— Piérdete Johnny— Cloud bufó sin intimidarse.

— Cloud, aquí hay alguien tratando de que tu amiga no tenga problemas ¿recuerdas?— por un momento temió que no fuera Cloud quien hablara pero al ver como este parpadeó confundido dejando caer los brazos a los lados abandonando su actitud altiva le indico que ese era su chico.

— Vamos a ver Johnny ¿verdad?— Zack apartó al pelirrojo sin problemas, tenía fuerza suficiente. — Mira, no sé qué relación tienes con Tifa, pero nos ha confiado el bar a los dos. ¿No deberías aceptar su decisión si tanto la respetas?

— ¡¿Y yo cómo sé que no le habéis hecho nada?!

— ¡Tio! ¡Estamos cuidando su bar, no le estamos prendiendo fuego!— dejó caer los brazos como si tratara de una evidencia — ¡Es su bien más preciado!...y lo sabes. Además no tienes que creerme, puedes preguntarle mañana.

— ¡Ya puedes jurar que lo haré! — Johnny se sacudió como si se tratara de un gran hombre, lo que le dió al moreno una idea.

— ¡Genial!— le dió una palmada en la espalda que en su estado casi le tira de boca — ¡Seamos amigos!, invito al bar a una bebida en tu nombre y el de Tifa ¿qué me dices?

— Sí…— Los ojos de Johnny empezaron a brillar — ¡Joder, vaya que sí!— Se giró alzando los brazos— ¡¡GENTE EN MI NOMBRE Y EL DE TIFA PEDID LO QUE QUERÁIS!!

El bar resonó en un aullido de aprobación y Zack señaló a Cloud indicando que se pusiera al día con las comandas. No pudo evitar acentuar su sonrisa al ver que Cloud parecía apretar los labios como un niño traicionado al decirle que sirviera primero a Johnny a dejarle las bebidas en la mesa.

La noche pasó sin más incidentes, mientras Cloud y Zack limpiaban el bar para el cierre; Cloud se encargaba de limpiar las mesas, barrer y subir las sillas mientras Zack limpiaba la ingente cantidad de tazas, vasos, platos y mas cosas, en aquel fregadero diminuto.

— ¡Ah! sin duda Tifa tiene un entrenamiento avanzado…— suspiró, aquel trabajo ejercitaba músculos que no sabía que eran necesarios. Apenas dio unos pasos cuando quedó congelado. — ¿Qué es eso?— señaló un punto concreto tras la barra, al escucharle Cloud se acercó y suspiró apoyándose en la escoba.

— No se ven muchas por aquí, pero es raro que no sepas que es una flor, Zack.

— ¿Sabes de dónde la ha sacado?...— se acercó a coger la pequeña y delicada flor amarilla del discreto jarrón en la que estaba cuidadosamente colocada.

— Se la di yo — dijo como si no fuera gran cosa el rubio atrayendo atención de Zack— Una chica, una florista me la dió.

—Es real…— apuntó Zack— ¿Cómo era ella?

— Bueno…— el rubio le miró con desconfianza. — Rara, insistió mucho en que me llevara la flor para mi ‘novia’.

— Es el símbolo de la Reunión.

— ¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿También te la has encontrado?

— Aeris…— Zack sonrió dejando la flor en su sitio — siempre pareces saber dónde encontrarme. ¿Dónde la encontraste?

— En la placa superior, el Sector Ocho…creo — La mirada de Cloud se alzó hasta el techo del bar para luego asentir de forma confiada que el dato era el correcto.

— Vaya, sí que ha tomado confianza.— Estaba contento, sabía que Aeris estaba viva, esperaba que estuviera bien. Al menos parecía haber vencido en parte su temor al cielo abierto.

— ¿Zack? 

—Mañana por la mañana bloquea tu agenda, ¡nos vamos a ver a mi novia!, digo…¡a la florista!. — se rectificó enseguida, pero ya fue tarde.

— Espera, ¿tienes novia?

— ¿A qué viene esa cara de asombro?— frunció el ceño cruzándose de brazos, no le hacía gracia el aliento de sorpresa que usó Cloud, pero consiguió no parecer ofendido. 

No, en realidad no lo estaba, pero le gustaba jugar con Cloud, aunque no debió creérselo mucho con la sonrisa que tiraba de la comisura de sus labios 

— Mírame, no estoy mal, no es como que fuera algo inaudito.

— No recuerdo que hablaras de ella.

— Bueno, te hablé de ella una vez, pero no era un buen momento. — Recordó los últimos momentos tranquilos antes que todo se fuera al traste. —Así que mañana, ¡diana temprano!— Su voz salió todo lo enérgica como se sentía. — ¡Hay que celebrarlo! Toma asiento.

Había lavado tantos vasos que no le importaba lavar un par más, al ver a Cloud tomar asiento, se centró en pensar cuál sería el mejor cóctel que Tifa le había enseñado para celebrar la alegría de saber sobre Aeris. 

_ “Cinco años...a veces dudo cuánto tiempo ha pasado, a veces siento un instante y al segundo siguiente una eternidad…” _

Se sobresaltó al escuchar el taburete de la barra caer y rodar con un estruendo, al girarse vio a Cloud pálido mirando la televisión que había en una de las esquinas del bar; el aparato no tenía el sonido para que la gente seleccionara música que quisiera de una de las máquinas antiguas que ahí había. Sin embargo los titulares eran claros.

‘GRUPO TERRORISTA CAPTURADOS EN UN INTENTO DE HACER ESTALLAR EL REACTOR Nº 5’

En las imágenes se veía una sábana blanca cubriendo un cuerpo, no muy lejos había otro. 

A Zack se le congeló la sangre al ver aquello, no los conocía pero le afectó que gente que hacía pocas horas habían estado hablando con él ya no estaban, de hecho no sabían la identidad de esas personas, pero si alguna de ellas era Tifa…

No podía despegar la mirada de la pantalla apretando con ira los puños. 

La noticia seguía con nuevas imágenes del presentador con dos imágenes borrosas a su espalda con un nuevo titular.

‘LIDER TERRORISTA Y UN MIEMBRO DETENIDOS’ 

En las dos imágenes se podía distinguir a Barret y Tifa.

— ¡Cloud!— se giró a mirar a su amigo sabiendo que iba a cometer alguna tontería.

Lo que encontró fue a un Cloud aterrorizado, dando pasos hacia atrás, con la mira fija en él.

— Joder, tienes que estar de broma.— siseó saltando la barra para reunirse con él — ¡Tienes que controlarte!

Las facciones del rubio cambiaron radicalmente a una furia genuina abalanzándose sobre él y recibió el primer golpe. Fue tan fuerte que el mundo por un momento se tornó blanco.


	5. Cloud I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al principio de esta parte en cierto punto (sabreis cual me refiero) mientras escribía escuchaba el tema 'Those Chosen by the Planet' recomiendo la versión de Enrico Deiana ¡TEMAZO!

##  Adicción V

FFVII AU Zack x Cloud

Sencillamente no podía creer sus ojos, la misión se había ido al traste... Tifa ¡Tifa! ¿Era una de las que estaba ahí tirada?. 

Sintió un dolor como una puñalada en la parte trasera de sus ojos que le hizo gruñir de dolor. El dolor pasó a perforarle los laterales de la cabeza como si le estuvieran apretando con una prensa, tal era la fuerza que iba a romperle el cráneo. Su cuerpo dio varios pasos atrás, mientras luchaba por coger aire y librarse de ese dolor. Las rodillas le temblaban, apenas podía estar en pie, su cuerpo no respondía. Un intenso pitido sonaba en el interior de su cráneo, cada vez más y más intenso. Quería gritar pero le faltaba el aire.

Jadeó aliviado por un momento cuando el sonido quedó opacado como si estuviera dentro del agua, de alguna manera podía sentir cómo su alrededor burbujeaba. Al abrir los ojos estaba en el Séptimo Cielo de Tifa. 

Solo. 

Miró a su alrededor, juraría que había estado con Zack todo el día, ¿era él, verdad? ¿o era sólo sus alucinaciones?. El bar estaba perfectamente recogido, menos el taburete que acababa de tirar.

_ “Zack estaba tras la barra, estaba ahí…estaba justo...ahí.” _

Su respiración era pesada, aún tenía residuos del dolor en su cabeza y el cosquilleo en su cuerpo como si las burbujas acariciaran su piel. Giró la mirada a la barra y le vió. Jadeo con terror ¿Hasta cuando iba tener que verle?

Sephiroth.

Estaba tras la barra, donde Zack debería estar, lo único que le aferraba a la cordura, fue desterrado para encontrarse con lo que más le hacía abandonar su voluntad.

— Veo que has fallado, otra vez…— su voz grave y tranquila llegó con claridad.

Sus ojos rasgados de pupila de aguja se divertían al verle así, lo sabía, podía notarlo bajo su piel. Con un movimiento grácil pasó por encima de la barra sin esfuerzo, el crujido de la madera bajo sus negras botas indicaba que era real, todo era real. 

— Algo preciado te ha sido arrebatado…— sonrió con comedido sadismo mientras cada paso resonaba en las paredes del bar, la madera crujiendo sonaban como gritos ahogados ¿era Tifa llamándole? — Pero eso te hará más fuerte. Poder...eso es lo que tú y yo anhelamos, Cloud…— la mano de Sephiroth iba a tocarle.

Si le tocaba estaba perdido, su cuerpo se negaba a moverse, podía escuchar sus propias pulsaciones aceleradas con claridad, como si el corazón estuviera entre sus oídos. El guante negro estaba cada vez más cerca como si este le estuviera estrangulando a distancia. 

Iba a devorarle.

  
  
  


Algo le decía que iba a devorarlo y convertirlo en un juguete roto. 

_ “Jamás.” _

No iba a permitir que le convirtiera en su juguete, obligó a su mente a recordar Nibelheim; su pecho ardió con intensidad, volvió a sentir el crujido de sus huesos romperse y astillarse, el sabor de la sangre, y la ira que le llevaría a sobrevivir.

Se lanzó a por Sephiroth, estaba desarmado pero eso nunca sería un problema, era Cloud de Nibelheim y ¡¡nunca olvidaría!!. Golpeó con todas su fuerzas, gritando con tal fuerza que su garganta parecía escupir fuego. 

¡¡Le había alcanzado!! le tenía en el suelo, parecía intentar recuperarse del golpe.

— ¡¡Nunca te perdonaré!!— gritó con toda la ira de su corazón poniendo sobre él para seguir golpeándole. 

Apenas consiguió acertarle un par más cuando este empezó a cubrirse la cara y abdomen, evadiendo así sus golpes. Eso no hizo que se detuviera. Con decisión le sujetó de los brazos haciendo que se golpeara violentamente contra la barra la cabeza con toda la fuerza que pudo tirando de él. 

— Yo creía en ti, te respetaba— Siseó al ver al plateado algo conmocionado, pero al alzar la mirada su sonrisa no se había evaporado seguía riéndose de él. 

Una rampa de puro fuego pasó de la base de su cabeza por toda su espina dorsal hasta la punta de los dedos. Jadeó pesadamente antes de desviar la mirada a la escoba que tenía cerca; la atrapó con rapidez y de un golpe certero lateral el mango de la escoba se partió dejando una punta afilada.

— No tientes a la suerte…— habló Sephiroth y sonrió con petulancia, al parecer para él no merecía la pena levantarse, plantarle cara y tomarle en serio.

Le había golpeado con todas sus fuerzas pero no tenía ni una sola marca, sin embargo estaba seguro que lo que tenía pensado sí lo iba a hacer. De un rápido movimiento pisó una de las muñecas del hombre de capa negra a la vez que alzaba la ahora estaca en dirección a su pecho. Sin embargo, de un rápido movimiento Sephiroth consiguió atraparla al vuelo, con la otra mano, antes que tocara su piel. Cloud cargó con todo su peso cuando envió su otro pie a pisarle el cuello. Al fin dejó de escuchar su voz. La estaca iba bajando más y más, un poco más y dejaría de escucharle para siempre.

— Poder, Cloud— el muy desgraciado aún podía hablar como si nada. Apretó con más fuerza el cuello — Más poder.

— ¡¡Callate!! — sacudió la cabeza y golpeó el mango de la estaca como si se tratara de un martillo, pudo notar como empezaba a hundirse en la carne.

— C-Clo-d— Al fin su voz iba apagándose. 

Unos golpes más y callaría para siempre.

—J-der— Aquello detuvo su último golpe. Sephiroth no había dicho nunca palabras malsonantes.

La sangre pareció abandonar a su cuerpo cuando quien encontró bajo sus botas era Zack luchando por detener la improvisada estaca de hundirse más profundamente en su cuerpo. Retiró inmediatamente de un tirón la estaca.

— ¡Zack!— se arrodilló incrédulo, tenía la cara manchada de sangre, y de su hombro brotaba sangre. 

Jadeó con dificultad, él había sido el malnacido que le había hecho eso. Saltó como un resorte detrás de la barra buscando desesperadamente algún botiquín, las manos le temblaban por el pánico, estaba mareado al ver la sangre en sus guantes y piezas metálicas.

Al encontrar lo que podía llamarse un botiquín de primeros auxilios casero lo arrancó de donde fuera que lo hubiera encontrado y regresó junto a Zack. Presionó la herida del hombro con gasas tras poner algún desinfectante, ignoró el gruñido de dolor de su único amigo; mientras presionaba la herida miró por encima el botiquín pero no encontró nada de mayor ayuda.

— Je...menuda...paliza me has dado…— rió Zack entre jadeos contenidos — Y yo que pensaba…— gruño con dolor al acomodarse — ...que el fuerte de los dos...era yo…— susurró débilmente.— Me alegro… 

— No hables y centrate en recuperarte— ¿Por qué tenía que sonreír hasta en un momento como ese?

_ “He sido yo...yo he sido quien ha hecho esto.”  _

El frío del miedo recorría cada fibra de su cuerpo. Había herido a su amigo de gravedad, e iba con intenciones de matarle. Si hubiera pasado apenas unos segundos más…

La imagen se borró antes de aparecer al sentir dos fuertes cachetadas en la mejilla.

— Hey, ya te harás pajas mentales más tarde, ahora necesito que te centres…— Zack llamó a su cordura y Cloud asintió ahora con más determinación. 

Zack estaba herido, pero no de algo que no se pudiera recuperar; era SOLDADO había pasado por cosas peores.

— Sujeta y aprieta fuerte. — ordenó.

— Sí, Señ...ughhh...joder…

No podía perder un segundo eso no era más que un bar no debía haber nada mejor ahí, así que decidió saltar al escondite subterráneo por si tenían algo por ahí escondido. La bajada era agonizante y saltó al suelo enseguida entró por el hueco; empezó a escarbar como un animal entre la basura. Apenas encontró piezas de ordenador, cables y otros productos que debieron ser de Jessie. Al girar sobre sus talones se encontró con la Espada Mortal, le bajó un escalofrío recordando cómo alzó una vez esa espada y esta rebanó sin problemas el arma de Barret.

— Mierda— gruñó llevándose la mano a la cabeza, echándose el pelo hacia atrás como queriendo poder olvidar haciendo ese gesto. Su pelo volvió a su sitio y, por suerte, sus sentidos también.

Con largas zancadas despegó la Espada Mortal de la pared mirando las dos materias engastadas, recordaba como Jessie le entregó una materia de recuperación, si los dioses eran benévolos seguiría ahí. Y lo fueron. Volvió a activar el trasto para ascender, llevando la espada a la espalda bien asegurada por el potente imán de sus correas. Cerró los ojos y se centró en su respiración, debía curar a Zack y necesitaba pensar de forma racional o no sería efectiva.

Con el click de llegada abrió los ojos, se notaba más despierto y centrado, eliminó la distancia entre los dos e invocando el poder de la Materia enfocó su poder básico en curar la herida más peligrosa, que era la del hombro. Zack jadeo aliviado y se acomodó mejor contra la barra.

— Mejor, gracias…— Su amigo le miró aún con las marcas de los golpes que le había dado en la cara. Zack suspiró— recuerdame que nunca te cabree de verdad.

— Zack...yo…

— Lo sé, lo sé…— le quitó importancia con un movimiento de la mano del hombro no herido. — No eras tú.

Cloud empezó a sentirse aún peor, ¿estaba en sus cabales? ¿Qué era lo que había visto Zack?

— No eras tú, ví a... Sephiroth…

— Ya veo, así que aún te sigue atosigando ese tipo…— Zack apartó la mirada, le vio tragar saliva pesadamente. 

Cloud se levantó a buscarle un vaso de agua y se lo entregó a su amigo, Zack lo agradeció con una leve sonrisa e hizo una mueca por el labio roto al darle el primer sorbo.

— ¿Te acuerdas de algo?

— ¿Sobre qué?— no esperaba esa pregunta.

— Cuando pierdes el control de ti mismo.

Su pecho dió un vuelco había llegado el momento de hablar de todo aquello, no era algo que quisiera hacer, pero al mirar a Zack era evidente que no podía mantenerse bajo control. Ni en sus peores pesadillas había hecho daño a Zack. Ahí estaban ellos, en un bar vacío con evidencias de una pelea, hablando como si nada hubiera pasado. Acomodó la Espada Mortal en la pared y regresó junto a Zack sentándose a su lado. 

Apenas recordaba desde cuando se sentía tan en paz estando con Zack; temía que lo que acababa de ocurrir rompiera aquella sensación, pero Zack siempre sabía transmitirle calma. 

— ¿Qué quieres saber?

—Todo, porque supongo que quieres ir a buscar a Tifa, ¿verdad?— 

—¿Tifa? pero en la tele…

—Sí, lo sé, pero al segundo después que empezarás a actuar raro pusieron imágenes que la habían capturado. — Zack supo leer fácilmente su inseguridad. — Hey, tú cuéntamelo todo y no volverás a pillarme con la guardia baja, y esta cara de aquí...— señaló su propio rostro — Te la voy a devolver como te vuelvas a poner tonto.

Agachó la cabeza tratando de ocultar la sonrisa que le había provocado, así como algo cálido que desprendía naciendo de su pecho, quizás algo de esperanza.

— Va a ser largo…

— Tengo toooda la noche.

— Vale.— Empezó sin mucho entusiasmo— No recuerdo como llegue a Midgar, hay como flashes, gente pasando mi alrededor, y mucho olor a podredumbre...recuerdo caer al suelo por un tirón...Creo que…— Desvió la mirada a la Espada Mortal — querían robarla…

— ¡Je! buena suerte con eso…— Asintió a lo que Zack decía, que él la llevara con una mano no significaba que cualquiera pudiera, si quiera, levantarla. Era SOLDADO y su trabajo le costó. Sacudió la cabeza para librarse de una inesperada punzada en sus sienes y volver a su relato.

— No sabía donde estaba, apenas recuerdo unos vagones. Cuando fui a recoger la espada...vi a Tifa…

***

La estación estaba con muy poco tránsito de gente y escuchaba voces en la distancia, sonidos extraños que le recordaban tiempos pasados; quizás grandes palets con provisiones. Las voces hablaban a gritos aunque él apenas escuchaba susurros. Sentía un peso sobre sus piernas, un peso que acariciaba pudiendo sentir el frío casi a través de los guantes, era un frío reconfortante, su Espada Mortal.

— Oye, ¿estás bien?— una voz femenina le habló pero la ignoró en un principio, sólo sintió un leve pinchazo en la base de su cráneo. Al alzar la mirada, apenas veía una sombra como si estuviera mirando bajo el agua. El dolor se acentuó tanto que cerró los ojos con fuerza hasta que vió destellos blancos en la oscuridad. Al abrirlos de nuevo pudo identificar esa cara...esa voz.

— ¿Tifa?— Se puso en pie enseguida, no era la imagen que quería darle a ella después de tanto tiempo. — ¡Tifa!— Guardó la compostura, apartándose uno de los mechones de la cara.

— Oh, ¡Cloud!— se le vió la sorpresa dibujada en la cara. — De verdad eres tú ¿Cloud?, nunca pensé que te encontraría aquí.

— Sí, han pasado cinco años— nunca entendió porque su expresión se congeló de aquella manera.

— Ah...sí…— sabía que estaba forzando la sonrisa— ¿qué te ha pasado? no tienes buena cara.

— ¿Sí? No es nada, me encuentro bien— Los dolores de cabeza no debían mostrar su mejor forma pero no iba decírselo a Tifa, ya tendría tiempo para verse mejor.

Y la oportunidad se presentó enseguida cuando le habló de Avalancha y de su misión con el planeta y bla, bla. Lo que tenía claro era que sus bolsillos estaban vacíos, el olor a basura le sobrepasaba y quería dinero para largarse de ahí, buscar algún alquiler, pensión o lo que fuera en la placa y no averiguar cómo llegó a ese agujero.

Que Tifa llevara un bar en los suburbios no era algo que esperaba, además de estar muy vinculada a la lucha de sus nuevos ‘amigos’. 

****

— Veo algo de rencor por aquí…

— Siempre ha sido así— resopló— desde que éramos pequeños se juntaba con un grupito e iban a hacer sus cosas juntos. — Dejó caer los hombros — El reactor…— dijo con decisión continuando su relato.

****

La misión salió según lo esperado. Aunque recordaba como antes de poner la bomba vió el viejo reactor durante un instante, sus tuberías sucias rebosantes de líquidos apestoso, el sonido burbujeante y cadenas tintineando sobre su cabeza, sacudidas por los vapores, el intenso olor a Mako...Todo se volvió gris por instante el pitido taladrando entre sus oídos. La voz de Barret le despertó y tras acceder a su capricho de poner la bomba él mismo, una enorme máquina les atacó. Ese modelo lo vió en planos mientras él estaba en infantería. Cuando lo destrozó con sus propias manos sintió satisfacción personal, los ingenieros decían que estas máquinas sustituirán centenares de reclutas ...y quizás algún día a SOLDADO.

****

— Muy estilo Shinra, ¿por qué molestarse a cuidar de seres humanos si puedes sustituirlo por una máquina obediente?. Gracias por patearles por mi también…— Zack alzó el puño y estuvo más que receptivo a devolverle el gesto chocando con el suyo.

— No negaré que Barret me ponía difícil no tirarle por la plataforma.— Escuchar la risa de Zack le arrancó una amplia sonrisa y le miró riendo también entre dientes.

— Y ¿por qué no lo hiciste?— Sabía que Zack jamás aprobaría algo así, valoraba demasiado las vidas de las personas.

— Me quedaría sin paga…

— El vil dinero…— suspiró el moreno— hiciste bien, podemos seguir riéndonos de él…— Sabía que de nuevo Zack no hablaba en serio, que era sólo un comentario para hacerle sentir mejor e ir quitando hierro al asunto.— ¿En que lo gastastes?— Ahora iba en serio— El dinero que ganaste. — Iba muy en serio.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, no tenía platos sucios en la parte más recóndita de su ser, era un auténtico vertedero apestando a Mako y había llegado el momento de guiar a Zack hasta ahí. Su corazón latió con fuerza mientras ganaba unos segundos fingiendo que necesitaba encontrar otra postura más cómoda. 

Sentía su espina dorsal helada, iba a decepcionar a Zack, quizás debería haber saboreado más intensamente esos momentos de camaradería que le había regalado.

— Después de pasar por el desastre que dejamos tras la explosión, llegamos aquí— Miró el local por un instante— Y a partir de ahí todo se fue a la mierda…


	6. Cloud II

## Adicción VI

FFVII AU Zack x Cloud

El bar apenas tenía clientela cuando llegaron, Tifa les esperó con Marlene, la hija de Barret, en las escaleras. Barret invitó a todos los clientes ‘cordialmente’ a que abandonaran el local (a punta de brazo-arma), entre ellos estaba un cliente asiduo. Johnny, un tipo pelirrojo vestido con ropa apretada de cuero negro. Cloud le entregó una flor a Tifa, quería creer que le había gustado su gesto al ver como lo primero que hizo al estar en la barra fue ponerla en agua. 

El primer indicio que iba a ser una mierda de noche fue cuando apenas cruzó la mirada con Marlene esta se refugió detrás de la barra, asustada, haciendo que la ira de Barret estallara; aunque hubiera sido más fácil para él saber que era lo que había hecho mal.

—Bueno ¡Misión cumplida, ha llegado el momento de celebrar!— Jessie parecía muy entusiasmada — Tifa, como has cerrado me llevo a los chicos a celebrarlo.

—¡Claro! Pasadlo bien.

—Por supuesto, me llevaré a este de aquí también para que así seamos pares…— Jessie le dió un leve toque en el brazo.

—Oh, había pensado llevar a Cloud a su dormitorio. ¿No estás cansado?— La voz de Tifa parecía no muy convencida.

—Estoy bien— Contestó airado, nada que su cuerpo de SOLDADO no pudiera aguantar.

—Es una buena idea…— le miró Jessie — ¿por qué no dejas eso? —refiriéndose a su espada— y te reunes aquí en la entrada en…¿40 minutos?— calculó mentalmente el tiempo que necesitaría— ¿Te parece bien Tifa?— la voz de Jessie parecía disfrutar, casi parecía estar tarareando una canción. 

—Ah, bueno...supongo.

—¿Qué pasa con mi opinión?— No le gustaba que hicieran planes por él, ya tuvo bastante de obedecer órdenes en Shinra y, por hoy, de Avalancha.

—Oh vamos, es tu misión de estreno, ¡queremos conocerte mejor!— insistió la castaña.

—No me interesa. — Dijo todo lo apático que pudo apartando la mirada. — Tifa, vámonos.

****

—Caminamos hablando de la misión, en como se había transmitido por la televisión, y recuerdo las escaleras — Sintió una leve punzada en la sien — la habitación...Tifa me pagó y ...creo que dijo de ayudarla a hacer algo, pero…— le estaba doliendo recordar. 

—Hey con tranquilidad, sigue sólo cuando te sientas cómodo.— Zack puso la mano buena en la unión del cuello y el hombro apretando levemente ayudándole a relajarse. 

—No era lo acordado, el dinero. Entonces Tifa se fue, dejé la espada a un lado y…

****

La cama crujió bajo su peso, no era cómoda, pero era mejor que el suelo. Cerró los ojos sintiéndose incómodo al ser consciente del aroma de Tifa, aún presente en su habitación. Apenas dió un par de vueltas para acabar mirando el techo. La invitación de Jessie pasó de ser nada apetecible a ser muy tentadora.

Se puso las botas de nuevo y dejando la espada atrás decidió acudir a la invitación de Jessie, intuía que con ella le propondría algo más entretenido que lo que fuera que le propuso Tifa, dejándole abandonado en la habitación.

—Sabía que vendrías…— Sonrió la castaña, casi podía ver las chispas que había en su mirada.

—Entonces cuál es el plan — insistió Biggs.

—Sector Seis— dijo con voz triunfal Jessie, no había duda que lo tenía todo planeado.

—Creo que quieres celebrar demasiado a lo grande…— Wedge no parecía convencido.

—Mejor,— fue su respuesta, — quiero hacer algo más que esperar a mañana aburrido en la cama.

—¡Ju! ¡Pues vamos!— Jessie sí que parecía motivada.

—No prometo nada, mañana tengo erm...algunos asuntos pendientes — Biggs suspiró como si ya estuviera cansado.

El Sector Seis era, por lo menos, un lugar de depravación. Había luces por todos lados, puestos de comida, bares de ambiente y gente vomitando en los callejones; no recordaba que fuera tan tarde como para que ya estuviera la gente tan bebida; Biggs pareció notar su mirada interrogante y le comento que Mercado Muro, que era donde estaban en el Sector 6, nunca cerraba, de día era más tranquilo pero antes que se encendieran las luces ya estaban a todo completo y lleno de gente iniciando la vida nocturna. Cloud asintió empezando a encontrarse mareado, no esperaba que los humos de Mako le hubieran afectado tanto; el sitio le parecía degradante, pero nadie parecía interesado en los asuntos de otros y eso era lo único que le gustaba del lugar.

—...ud.— Escuchó una voz lejana, era de …daba igual — ...o...escuch... oud— Se sentía muy solo debajo del agua. Todo era de color verde turbio — ¡Cloud!

Dio un respingo encontrándose sentado en una mesa con algo de comida. Biggs tenía la mano sobre uno de sus hombros, le miró y luego miró la mano.

—Vale, vale— Biggs apartó la mano enseguida — No te enfades, te habías quedado tan quieto sin reaccionar a nada que dabas muy mal fario.

—Estoy bien…— Miró por encima de la mesa buscando cual era su bebida. Al parecer una cerveza, no recordaba haberla pedido, pero le dió un trago para tratar de calmar la sed que le estaba invadiendo ¿desde cuando no bebía? ¿Tres días? No era normal la sed que tenía.

—¡Uh,— escuchó un canturreo al verle apurar hasta el fondo la cerveza,— ese es el espíritu!— Jessie por su parte parecía encantada por la situación, alargando la mano a unos pinchos de tempura, sin apartarle la mirada por un momento— ¿Y dónde vamos luego?. — La castaña pasó a mirar a Wedge.

—Pues...se que por aquí cerca del hostal hay un puesto de cócteles extraños.— contestó no demasiado convencido— Aunque dicen que se suben mucho a la cabeza.

El local olía a carne asada y fritanga con demasiada intensidad, había un pequeño escenario donde alguien parecía cantar pero no le prestó en absoluto atención. La misma atención que prestó a la conversación de quienes le acompañaban.

Se sentía tan raro, que estaba dispuesto a comer cualquiera de las porquerías que había sobre la mesa, como por ejemplo algo de los fritos. Trató de hacer sus suspiro lo más disimulado posible. Se sentía sobre excitado por algo, sus músculos estaban tensos y su mente estaba cada vez más espesa, le costaba mantener la concentración. A medida que perdía concentración su cuerpo se tensaba más.

—¿Te encuentras bien?— se preocupó la castaña al verle llevarse la mano al puente de la nariz.

—Perfectamente— le quitó importancia con un meneo de la mano.

—Vaya, no tenía idea— Jessie parecía divertirse sobre algo que pasaba en su cara. — Así que los ojos de SOLDADO cambian de color.

—Es cierto…— los otros dos también giraron sus cabezas para mirarle.— Los tienes diferentes…— observó Biggs

—Colega ¿dónde tienes la pupila?— Wedge se estaba acercando demasiado y Cloud le puso la mano en la cara para apartarle y dejara de acercarse tanto.

—¡Venga, vale ya!, tenemos el estómago lleno ¡¡ ha llegado la hora de beber y celebrar!!

—Ah no— Biggs apuró su bebida y se levantó poniendo su parte de dinero. — Tengo cosas que hacer, divertidos y brindad por mí ¿vale?

—Oh, vamos Biggs, sólo una copa— insistió Wedge como si fuera un niño desde su asiento. —¿una pequeñita?

—Lo siento, en la próxima misión, ¿vale?— Con dignidad Biggs se levantó y salió por la puerta sin mirar atrás.

Cloud se decidió a hacer lo mismo, empezando por levantarse, cada vez sentía que a aquel lugar se le estrechaban las paredes, los olores y el ruido le estaban poniendo de especial mal humor.

—Oh no...no pensaras irte tú también— el canturreo con picardía de Jessie no le iba hacer cambiar de opinión.

—Venga, colega, no nos dejes tirados…— de nuevo escucho a Wedge quejarse.

—No me llames así— señaló con voz cortante.

—Awww, venga ojitos azules, sólo una copa; esta te la pagamos nosotros dos y si quieres luego te vas. — Jessie sin duda era persistente.

—¿Es un trato?— Los dos se miraron y asintieron a la vez — Acabemos con esto…

Primero una copa de un color purpura electrico, que quemó su garganta como si fuera las llamas de Ifrit. Acabó tomando otra para quitarse esa sensación de quemazón...y la sed, no terminaba. 

Empezó a importarle menos que Jessie y Wedge se colgaran de su cuello mientras reían demasiado contentos, riendo por cualquier tontería. Su mente cada vez estaba más enturbiada, alcanzando sólo a empinar el codo para beber lo que le ponían en la mano, pero la sed...la sed no se iba, su cuerpo se sentía tan entumecido como si no formara parte de él. 

Por un momento todo se volvió gris, para luego sentirse liberado a la sensación de haber perdido el control de una parte de su ser.

Lo siguiente que recordaba era la risa de Jessie cuando la empujó contra la pared de un callejón, pero esta se zafó sonriéndole. La persiguió rodeándola con su brazo, sentía que él también ¿sonreía?. Al atrapar a Jessie la llevó más hacia el interior, girando una esquina del callejón y empujó sin importarle a uno de los hombres que ahí estaban, al parecer tenían una revista que cayó al suelo. Él estaba más centrado en volver a inmovilizar a Jessie en la pared de ese callejón, algo más íntimo.

—Cloud, no, hay gente mirando…— se quejó entre pesados jadeos, pero no había nada de recato en su mirada castaña. 

—Ya…— Le respondió ocupándose de los pantalones de Jessie. No le importaba. Las manos de Jessie le acariciaron el pecho y se sujetaron a su arnés.

—¿No vas a hacer nada?— cuando la miró ella se mordió el labio inferior.

—Vosotros…largaos— su voz salió ronca cuando pasó a ocuparse de sus propios pantalones, podía sentir la mirada de aquellos dos. 

Desvió la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo para enfrentarse a los mirones. Con un simple gesto de la cabeza indicando que se fueran, ellos escaparon. Los dos sabían que no se habían ido y que estarían escuchando a hurtadillas.

****

—Y entonces pasó lo que tenía que pasar…— La voz de Zack le consoló un poco.

Estaba sentado en el suelo, junto a Zack que estaba en una postura más relajada, pero él estaba con las rodillas flexionadas los codos apoyados en ellas y la cabeza cayendo entre los hombros, sus manos se sujetaban la parte trasera de la cabeza apretando sus dorados mechones.

Se sentía no solo avergonzado, sino arrepentido de todo lo que pasó, le estaba costando más de lo que pensaba contar sobre esa faceta suya...una faceta que no pensaba ni que existía, ¿desde cuando era así?.

— Fue horrible, me acuerdo de cosas, como...como si lo estuvieran viviendo fuera de mi, pero estaba dentro de mi cuerpo, pero me sentía totalmente desvinculado. Deseaba todo lo que estaba haciendo, pero mientras lo hacía sentía que no era yo y...Joder…— Volvió a dejar caer la cabeza entre sus hombros y apretarse el pelo con los dedos. 

Quería olvidar todo aquello. Quería borrar eso de su vida, pero no funcionaban así las cosas.

—Vale, esto es una mierda, necesito fuerte. 

Sin mediar más palabra Zack se levantó para ir a buscar una botella de alcohol, le quitó el tapón de rosca y lo hizo volar con un impulso del dedo índice. Tras darle un largo trago jadeó quejándose del labio cortado a la vez que se lo extendía a Cloud. Normalmente no lo haría, al contrario de lo que pudiera parecer en su relato no era alguien de beber, pero en ese momento la atrapó gustosamente y bebió directamente de la botella como Zack antes que él.

—Vas a tener que pagarla...

—Lo añadiré a mi lista de cosas pendientes…— Cloud sonrió y rió muy levemente entre dientes ante el comentario de su amigo— Continúa.— Zack reclamó la botella de vuelta.

Cloud suspiró pesadamente, eso sólo era el principio. Aún tenía mucho que contarle a su amigo. Se preguntaba si seguiría siéndolo después de que le contara todo. Sintió un peso que no esperaba en su pecho teniendo la certeza que Zack iba a desaparecer también de su vida. Cerró los ojos con resignación, tomó una bocanada de aire esperando que eso le diera fuerzas para seguir, no lo hizo, pero debía hacerlo.

—No fue suficiente así que...la dejé ahí para seguir buscando, lo que fuera que estaba buscando…— Se humedeció los labios — Mis sentidos se sentían extraños, era como si desviaran la atención a uno concreto, notando el resto atrofiado. Era...era como si buscara algo en concreto, mi cuerpo lo sabía pero no yo.

****

Deambulo por el Mercado Muro apartando a la gente sintiéndose mareado, la gente pasó a esquivarle al escucharlo gruñir con desagrado, había demasiada gente, demasiado ruido; echó mano a su espalda encontrando el hueco vacío.

—Los SOLDADO siempre son jóvenes, pero ¿tú no lo eres demasiado?

Al girarse a la voz vio a una chica de pelo corto castaño con tatuajes en el brazo y pierna derecha. Iba con una blusa muy holgada que dejaba ver su ropa interior de encaje.

—Se lo que estás buscando…— dijo con una sonrisa sacando de su escote algo luminiscente.

—¿Para qué quiero eso?— trató de parecer indiferente entrecerrando los ojos pero todo su cuerpo se estremeció.

—Si lo quieres, sigueme…— 

No hizo más y Cloud quiso alejarse pero su cuerpo se quedó clavado mirando en dirección a la que se había ido la mujer. La siguió guiandole hasta un antro de mala muerte con luces de neón en la entrada y en las barandillas de las escaleras en su interior.

—Te diría de tomar algo, pero, creo que ya has bebido demasiado…Estás buscando un estímulo, pero todo lo que necesitas es esto...—

—Dame eso…— inquirió con el ceño fruncido, notando un ardor en el dentro de su cráneo. Extendió la mano.

—Arriba, te lo daré, no puedo hacerlo en público…— la chica se mostró cautelosa al mirarle a los ojos, aunque luego pasó a morderse el labio inferior subiendo por las escaleras, como relamiéndose sabiendo lo que iba a pasar.

La siguió a las escaleras donde había gente perdiendo ropa por los pasillos, las luces parpadeaban de una forma tan frenética que algo dentro de su cuerpo pareció mostrarse más hostil. Ella abrió una puerta que no resultó no ser más que un almacén. La chica sacó el vial.

—5000 gil

—2000…

—5000, pero por esta vez te lo daré… 

Cuando Cloud extendió la mano, ella retiró el vial, y Cloud fue lo suficientemente rápido para sujetarle la muñeca haciendo que gimiera de dolor, sin embargo, luego sonrió.

—...Sólo tienes que hacer una cosa por mi…— Cloud la miró a los ojos sin ganas de juegos. — Los hombres son cada vez más débiles, aquí la mayoría unos borrachos...pero un SOLDADO…— ronroneó a escasos centímetros de sus labios. — Dame lo que busco y te enseñare como disfrutar de verdad de esto...

Cloud soltó la muñeca de la chica y ella masajeó su muñeca para pasar a quitarse la blusa metiendo de nuevo el vial entre sus senos bien apretados por la lencería. Cloud pasó a desabrocharse los pantalones y mirando el vial fijamente sin entender porque no podía apartar la mirada. Iba a darle la vuelta como hizo con Jessie pero se negó.

—No, quiero mirarte a los ojos cuando sea el mejor momento para usar esto...Mirame SOLDADO— el vial pasó de estar entre sus senos a elevarlo por encima de su cabeza.

****

—Cuando me inyecto eso en el cuello fue como si mi mente estallara, todo se volvió blanco, había muchas sensaciones, tantas que no las podía contener en mi cabeza…— Suspiró entre sus rodillas extendiendo los brazos hacia delante aun apoyados los codos las rodillas— Pero a pesar que duele como beberse el caldero de Hades...se sentía bien...y lo mejor de todo era como pude sentir que mi cuerpo y mente conectaban de nuevo con el mundo real…y la sed desapareció.

—En el cuello ¿eh?— Zack le miró al fin, no lo había hecho en todo el relato. Cloud pasó a estirar el cuello alzado de su uniforme dejando que Zack viera las marcas. El moreno apartó la mirada con un gruñido y expresión de disgusto.

Aquello le llegó a doler más de lo que esperaba, odiaba ese vacío en su pecho, era como la sensación de caída.

—Joder,— musitó con rabia contenida el moreno.— Y lo peor es que no hemos terminado, ¿verdad?

Cloud negó con la cabeza sin mirarle, pero pudo sentir el movimiento del moreno levantando la botella para darle otro trago.

—Sé que es duro pero debes continuar— Pidió su amigo con voz seria, demasiado grave para su gusto.

Cloud se tomó unos segundos para frotar las manos entre ellas y mirarlas como si hubiera algo fascinante en ellas. Alzó la cabeza haciendo que casi chocara contra la pared de la barra, quería que todo aquello acabara, se sentía cansado, cansado de recordar cada fracaso.

_“Pensaba que al hacerme SOLDADO ya nada podría superarme, sería fuerte física y mentalmente.”_

Por un momento tuvo el destello de un recuerdo, de Zack sonriéndole, era un recuerdo que se sentía tan lejano, aquel que cruzó su mente era de cuando tenía 16 años.

—Hey, ¿estas bien?— el toque de Zack en su brazo le hizo girarse y a pesar de mirarle y ver algo borroso pudo ver que había preocupación en sus ojos.

—Sí…— asintió con la cabeza — estoy bien…—

Zack apartó su mano y aunque no fue mucho para Cloud fue suficiente para seguir.

— Jessie al parecer me encontró y se enteró de todo — Suspiró dejando caer los hombros — Y se lo dijo a Barret y a Tifa…


	7. Cloud III

##  Adicción VII

FFVII AU Zack x Cloud

Abrió los ojos en su alojamiento temporal, giró la cabeza para ver la Espada Mortal aún apoyada en la pared. Se sentía algo cansado pero a la vez ligero, puso los pies en el suelo y se frotó la cara con las manos al venirle los recuerdos de la noche anterior. El sexo con Jessie fue un lamentable error, eso iba a afectar a su relación en Avalancha; quizás si hablaba con ella podrían mantenerlo en lo personal y alejarlo de lo profesional. Después de aquello ya su memorias eran tan oníricas, que sin duda debían formar parte de un sueño.

— Maldición— gruñó enfadado consigo mismo.

Se aseó en el lavabo y esperando que nadie notara nada distinto en él. Encontrarse con Tifa iba a ser duro. Ella era su amiga; aunque aquellas palabras le eran amargas, todo ese viaje de convertirse en SOLDADO, la promesa en el pozo; todo parecía...irreal de alguna manera.

Sujetó la espada firmemente y el imán a su espalda hizo el resto, estaba listo. Al abrir la puerta entrecerró los ojos con la cantidad de luz, debía dar gracias que era resistente a la resaca, había tomado a saber cuantas copas de aquellas extrañas, no recordaba a qué sabían ni nada, sólo que le provocaron más sed. 

Bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con la casera.

_ “Ramuh dame paciencia…” _

Tifa le tenía un aprecio especial a la señora por ser simpatizante de Avalancha, pero en el momento que a él Avalancha formaba parte de uno de los eslabones más lejanos de sus preferencias no sentía urgencia de tragar las impertinencias de la mujer...sólo lo hacía porque tenía alojamiento gratis gracias a Tifa, ella era lo único en común que tenían.

— Ayer por la noche viniste borracho como una cuba…

— No lo hice…— Se mantuvo tranquilo tratando de no cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho como una clara señal de ‘no me importa lo que digas’.

— Espero que no hicieras nada que te arrepientas. 

_ Vieja astuta.  _

— Tengo cosas que hacer en ‘Séptimo Cielo’. 

— Tifa hace tiempo que está ahí, ¡ve y haz algo útil!

Por fin se sintió libre de mantenerse alejado de la mujer, recordaba que tenía cosas que hacer con Tifa, no recordaba exactamente qué, pero estaba su intención de ayudarla.

Al llegar Tifa le recibió con una sonrisa y empezó a hablarle de filtros y huevos podridos, nada que quisiera escuchar; fueron residencia por residencia a vender los filtros. Al terminar hicieron ronda para acabar con los monstruos y otras alimañas que paseaban o se colaban en el suburbio, para ayudar a la Patrulla Vecinal o algo así. ¡Oh! y cómo olvidar buscar los gatos de una de las niñas, que resultaba ser amiga de Marlene. 

Gracias a eso ganó bastante fama, la gente de los suburbios empezó a hablar bien de él; aquello le puso los pelos de punta, era como un pueblo grande, un paso en falso y la buena fama podría volverse en su contra.

Al terminar pudo invertir un poco de tiempo más personal con Tifa. Estaba muy interesada en cuando se fue del pueblo. No era un secreto que se fue de su hogar para ser SOLDADO, pero cuando llegó la guerra había terminado, limitándose a hacer trabajos menores para Shinra.

Para su suerte Tifa cambió de tema y habló sobre celebrar su extrañísimo reencuentro cuando pensaban que nunca más volverían a verse. En eso le daba la razón, encontrarse en Midgar era la cosa más remota que podría haber pensado. Quedaron en tener una especie de cita donde poder hablar de ellos en vez del trabajo o Avalancha. 

Le gustó el plan y aceptó sin siquiera poner pegas, si ella estaba segura que quería pasar más tiempo con él, no le iba a quitar la idea de la cabeza.

Al llegar al Séptimo Cielo, los dos pudieron ver como Barret le pedía a Marlene que fuera a buscar a Jessie, eso hizo que un escalofrío recorriera el espinazo de Cloud. Barret no tardó en pedirle a Tifa que bajara con él para hacer sus planes. 

Planes, planes y más planes.

— ¡Hey! ¿qué pasa con mi dinero?— Cada vez se sentía más idiota por no pedirlo por adelantado.

— Olvídate de tu dinero mercenario,— Barret no tuvo problema en cortarle— Ya hablaremos de eso más adelante, ahora tengo temas más importantes que atender…— Vió como accionando una palanca volvía a las entrañas del agujero ese.

— Lo siento— Tifa por un momento parecía que le hubiera leído la mente. — siempre está tenso antes de una misión así que ¿Por qué no tomas asiento?— le sonrió invitándole a sentarse en su barra.

Le preparó una bebida para que esperara su llegada y los resultados de la reunión. No era la idea de un desayuno, pero lo aceptó. Tifa se dió prisa para llegar a la máquina y no hacer esperar al iracundo líder.

Se encontró solo en el bar, lo que le llevó a recordar de nuevo eventos pasados una vez se acostumbró a la tranquilidad.

—¡ Adivinad quien sale en las noti…!— La voz alegre y orgullosa se detuvo en seco una vez cruzó la puerta. Era Jessie. 

Se giró a mirarla. Como era de esperar no encontró un rostro afable, pero tampoco esperaba esa expresión de rechazo. Ella apartó la mirada casi tan rápido como se encontraron.

— Tenemos que dejar ciertas cosas claras sobre lo ocurrido ayer.

Sabía que no eran las mejores palabras, pero no era como que fuera alguien con don de gentes y mucho menos tuvo tiempo para pensar cómo decirlo, y siendo sincero ¿Había alguna forma correcta y que no provocara incomodidad hablar del tema?. Jessie se limitó a bufar bajando la mirada.

— Tengo una reunión que atender…— Empezó a dar largas zancadas para dirigirse a la máquina.

— Yo tampoco quería que pasara— Intentó ser rápido y ello provocó que Jessie se detuviera en seco en su camino a la reunión.

— ¿El qué exactamente?

— Lo que pasó en el callejón.

— Bueno, yo no me opuse a que pasara, y a decir verdad … 

La descripción que hizo Jessie de lo que pasó le hizo apartar la mirada sintiendo que la sangre se le acumulaba en las mejillas como si se tratara de un adolescente. Por los dioses esperaba que no se escuchara desde abajo.

— Lo que no me pareció tan bien fue que me dejaras ahí tirada,— hizo una pausa — pero eso no me enfadaría tanto si no fuera por…

— Me gustaría que este tema lo tratáramos de la forma más profesional posible— Incidió con rapidez, no quería sentirse más avergonzado de lo que ya estaba; sólo esperaba que Jessie aceptara y que su cuerpo no le traicionara al mostrar su rostro más neutro y estoico. 

— ¡Por supuesto!— la castaña extendió los brazos con una marcada ironía en la voz, que le hizo fruncir el ceño — Ante todo soy una profesional, Strife. Mi vida personal la mantengo alejada del trabajo, soy consciente que hay gente que depende de mí, todos dependemos de unos a otros. — con paso calmado eliminó la distancia hasta la máquina que le llevaría a la reunión— Esto, Avalancha, me lo tomo muy en serio.

Los sonidos estridentes de la máquina resonaron en el silencio del establecimiento, las miradas de Cloud y Jessie competían a cual de ellas era más fría, la mantuvieron mientras la rebelde iba bajando hasta que el límite del suelo interrumpió el contacto visual.

Suspiró con marcada pesadez, había sido la conversación más incómoda de su vida. Ni tan siquiera mantener la mirada a su madre, cuando le anunció que mandó los papeles al ejército de Shinra sin su consentimiento, le había costado tanto. Sin embargo, Jessie, parecía sincera con eso que no mezclaba su vida personal con el trabajo; sólo quería cobrar su parte y pasar página de aquel evento.

Miró el fondo del vaso con apenas un sorbo del rojizo líquido, ‘Cañón Cosmos’ lo llamó Tifa. No recordaba en su vida que se hubiera emborrachado; mucho menos tanto como para perder el control, sabía que tras lo de Jessie pasaron más cosas pero todo era demasiado borroso.

_ “Si no funciona, habrá llegado el momento de cambiar de sitio.”  _

Era lo que siempre le había funcionado, ir de un lugar a otro donde empezar de nuevo, no tenía porqué soportar las exigencias de los demás ni vincularse con ideologías, era un mercenario: era la vida que había elegido.

Sacudió la cabeza cuando un leve pinchazo en la sien izquierda le pilló por sorpresa.

Lo único que podía arrepentirse era alejarse de Tifa, era la única cara conocida ahí que no quería patear lejos de su vida. Apuró el último sorbo de bebida. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban reunidos? Apartó el vaso sintiéndose tentado de irse, pero en su lugar empuñó la Espada Mortal para comprobar que estuviera en buen estado, lo hacía a menudo, pero para él nunca se era demasiado exhaustivo en el cuidado de las armas; en una situación de vida y muerte el mantenimiento del arma podía marcar la diferencia. 

Sabía que la gente veía su espada como un pedazo enorme de metal, y seguramente suponían que no debía ser difícil de mantener, cuando era todo lo contrario, su tamaño hacía un verdadero desafío su mantenimiento; por lo general pocas veces perdía filo, pero afilarla era un tedioso trámite, por no hablar de lo mucho que oxida la sangre y como una vez al mes debía hacerle un mantenimiento exhaustivo sobretodo en el mango y embellecedor, además de los surcos por donde fluía la magia de las materias incrustadas. En definitiva, su espada era tan demandante como una pieza de ingeniería.

Escuchó el motor de la máquina subir, enfundó la espada en su espalda y vió llegar a Tifa con los ojos clavados en el suelo. Entró en la barra sin decir una palabra, se sirvió agua y luego de un tiempo sin decir nada se sentó en el asiento más alejado de la barra con su vaso de agua.

Silencio.

— Cloud…— al fin escuchó la voz de su amiga de infancia, pero había algo roto en ella — ¿Desde cuando eres adicto a Mako? — Cuando sus ojos le miraron estaban húmedos.

— ¿Qué?— Frunció el ceño, con claro enfado, tras superar la sorpresa inicial ¿él, adicto a Mako? eso era una de las cosas más repulsivas dentro de la sociedad.

— Jessie nos lo ha contado todo— la voz de Tifa seguía rota pero se añadió rabia en ella, así como en su rojiza mirada.

— ¡Seré muchas cosas, pero no eso!

No sabía hasta qué punto le había contado Jessie. Notaba su entrecejo tenso, una cosa era lo que había ocurrido y otra era inventarse algo así, ¡no era para nada algo profesional!. Estaba furioso.

Se levantó como un resorte para tener unas palabras de Jessie, iba a hacer que se retractara en ese mismo instante al ventilar esa gran mentira sobre él; por muy despechada que estuviera ¡eso era ir demasiado lejos!. 

La máquina estaba subiendo de nuevo, no había reparado cuando había bajado, y se encontró con la gran figura de Barret que le miró desde arriba a través de sus gafas. Con un lento movimiento se apartó los oscuros cristales para mostrarle la mirada más hostil que había visto en él.

— Desaparece, mercenario…— siseó con voz suave, lo que lo hacía terriblemente amenazadora.

— Aparta.

— No.

Fue a dar un paso al frente cuando un tirón en el cuello de su uniforme le hizo desviar la mirada, era Tifa que miró su cuello con expresión seria para luego apartarse con un extraño jadeo apartando la mirada dándole la espalda. Iba a hablar con ella pero le asaltó la brusquedad de Barret haciendo lo mismo, sólo que él hizo que las fibras de tela crujieran y que su enfado regresara al instante.

— Je,— bufó con sarcasmo Barret— ¿mercenario? más bien un yonqui desesperado.

A la vez que Cloud apartó su mano Barret le empujó hacia atrás haciendo que retrocediera unos pasos. Sin apartarle la mirada el rubio pasó su mano por debajo de la tela, no notaba nada bajo la textura y rugosidad de los guantes, pero si notó una leve quemazón al pasar por donde pasaba una de las arterias principales del cuello. 

El calor de la rabia desapareció al instante para sustituirlo por el frío del pánico. Se apartó a buscar alguna superficie que reflejara su imagen, bajó el cuello del uniforme y lo vió, un pequeño hematoma morado con un diminuto punto rojo. 

— ¿Te sientes descubierto? No has sido muy inteligente al buscar ese sitio para chutarte. — La voz gruesa del líder de Avalancha sólo era un ruido en el aire.

Lo primero que pasó por su mente fue la negación, eso podría ser cualquier cosa, había deambulado por un barrio de mierda, con gente borracha, pervertidos, antros de placer y todo lo que es la mala influencia para una mente débil. Él no era una mente débil, era SOLDADO Primera Clase, su cuerpo y mente estaban hechos para resistir cualquier cosa, cualquier reto o adversidad; por mucho que bebiera anoche el alcohol no le doblegaría a hacer ninguna estupidez; su cuerpo había evolucionado a qué sustancias tan blandas no surtieron efecto en él.

Al apartar la mirada del punto en su cuello, para mirar el reflejo de su propia imagen, sus recuerdos empezaron a volver como un lento pero constante goteo: Jessie, los tipos con la revista, el callejón, la gente, la sed insaciable, los tatuajes, el peinado de media melena, la cálida humedad rodeando su miembro, el vial verde con el fulgor de Mako, el almacén, luces de neón, el mundo gris y verde.

Parpadeó soltando la solapa de su cuello haciendo que la degradable visión desapareciera. Bufó como si se tratara de una mala broma que no le alcanzaba. No había nada de qué preocuparse, sólo debía buscar a la mujer y hacerle hablar, limpiaría su nombre y podría irse con la cabeza bien alta.

Giró sobre sus talones para dirigir sus pies hacia la salida del local. Escuchó la voz de Tifa, pero la ignoró, seguramente iba a pedirle más explicaciones; y a eso iba, a traerlas en forma de mujer tatuada.

Llegó al Sector Seis siguiendo los pasos que hizo con Avalancha. Como dijo Biggs el lugar estaba más apagado, sin tanto bullicio, pero aún así funcionaban todos los locales de comida, se dedicó a preguntar en ellos, si la mujer vivía por ahí frecuentaría alguno, pero no tuvo suerte. Pasó a buscar en las tiendas de tatuajes.

— ¿Beth? ¿Hablas de Beth?— preguntó el tatuador, un hombre que sudaba la gota gorda y un pañuelo negro atado en la cabeza. Tenía cada palmo de su cuerpo tatuado o con piercings, lo que menos entendía Cloud era que vistiera cuero con el calor que daba la placa sobre sus cabezas. — ¿Trabajas para Don Corneo?.

— No— rápido, así es como quería que fluyeran las cosas.

— Pues acabarás haciéndolo si sigues así— volvió a su trabajo.

— ¿Dónde puedo encontrarla?.

— En el establecimiento de masajes, es una trabajadora de Madam M, pero de día está cerrado, si sabes a lo que me refiero…— le habló sin levantar la cabeza.

— ¿Alguien sabe dónde vive?

— Oye, tengo trabajo y no soy su maldita madre, piérdete por ahí.— Se quedó mirándole por unos segundos.

— Por fa…— el tipo supo identificar su tono como una amenaza y lo miró con desagrado.

— Ese pendiente que tienes es de mariconas, ¿quieres que te haga otro agujero más acorde?— de debajo de la mesa sacó un arma.

— ¿Prefieres que lo haga yo?— con un muy lento movimiento desenfundó de su espalda su gigantesca Espada Mortal clavándola en el suelo, aunque antes se ocupó de dar un paso al frente donde daba la sombra y pudiera ver con más detalle el fulgor de sus ojos de Mako. Si residía algo de inteligencia entre esas enormes orejas, sabría que esquivaria su bala y su espada le atravesaría de medio a medio.

— Shinra de mierda…— musitó con rabia. Fue listo.

— Ex-Shinra de mierda.

Al final el tipo no sabía mucho más y se encontró en un camino sin salida, la idea de esperar a que que se decidiera aparecer por el barrio no le gustaba; sólo descubrió que era de otro sector que no era el Sector Seis. 

— Lo único que sé es que vive en la placa superior— fue lo último que le dijo el tatuador.

¿Qué venía a hacer una chica rica a los suburbios del Sector Seis?. Lo peor de todo era que en aquel vicioso lugar podía sentir comentarios sobre él, pero lo que menos le gustaba era que se sentía observado. Ya había tenido bastante, era momento de enfrentarse a su acosador. Giró una esquina que ya conocía y se escondió acelerando el paso con sigilo para atrapar a quien le observaba, quizás era ella, la veía lo bastante rarita como para hacerlo. 

Cuando los pasos se acercaron salió de su escondite y le barró el paso con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, había llegado el momento de aclarar las cosas. Sus reflejos le ayudaron a esquivar un golpe que iba a la cara y bloquear su abdomen con los brazos. Era jodidamente fuerte. La sorpresa se instaló en la cara del otro.

— ¡L-Lo siento!.

— ¿Tifa?— Musitó casi sin creerlo, ¿le estaba siguiendo? se repuso y la miró, pero no de forma que se sintiera bienvenida, no aprobaba lo que estaba haciendo. — Voy a probar mi inocencia, vuelve al bar, sé que tienes mucho trabajo ahí.

— ¿Cómo vas a probar tu inocencia exactamente?— Cloud suspiró y miró los ojos entrecerrados de Tifa.

— Hay una chica — No le gustó escuchar como los guantes de ella se tensaron más — ella sabe lo que pasó, que lo diga yo no tiene ningún valor, confiais en Jessie y yo soy un extraño…

— ¡No eres…! — Tifa le interrumpió y por un momento albergó la esperanza que si al menos Tifa le creía..., su ceño se relajó; pero Tifa no dijo nada más.

_ “Han pasado 5 años.” _ Se recordó volviendo a fruncir el ceño. 

Sus labios se entreabrieron cuando una voz muy joven les interrumpió.

— ¿Eres SOLDADO?— Los dos se giraron a mirar al chico.

— ¿Quién pregunta?— el chico se encogió de hombros. — se acercó y del bolsillo sacó un mensaje, entregándoselo.

— ¿Dónde está?— no se dignó a mirar de quién era.

— Una chica rica de la placa de arriba, no lo se. ¿Me das 500 giles? 

El chico extendió la mano y Cloud le miró fijamente haciendo que se pusiera nervioso. No estaba de buen humor, así que el Mako en sus ojos debía hacer las suyas. Sin apartarle la mirada en una silenciosa advertencia que no se moviera, fue desplegando el papel donde había un mensaje. Era una dirección.

— ¡Pagame ya!— el chico parecía haber ya llegando a su límite de paciencia.

— No— dijo con voz cortante devolviéndole la nota. Por sus adentros se retorcía que ese crío ganara una gran parte de lo que deberían haberle pagado a él, y no lo hicieron, por arriesgar su vida en un reactor con un grupo de fanáticos.— Te los daré si me llevas aquí— señaló la nota de su mano.

— Serán 500 más.

La gente de los suburbios no iba con tonterías. Simplemente hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que iniciara la marcha y el muchacho accedió. Escuchó a Tifa ir detrás suyo.

— No nos sigas— No estaba de humor, tampoco Tifa, pero no la quería cerca de él, no ahora, sabiendo con los ojos que le miraba. 

— Es la mejor forma de probar tu inocencia ¿verdad?, sino parecería que has hecho un trato con cualquiera para limpiar tu nombre. 

Quería detener sus pasos y reclamar, pero el chico no iba a detenerse a esperarles por una pelea sin sentido. Se limitó a suspirar y no dijo nada. 

El viaje a la placa superior del Sector Ocho fue largo, nadie dijo una palabra; todo fue sin dedicarse una sola mirada, simplemente decidieron mostrarse fríos, dándose la espalda mutuamente; y mucho menos había buen ambiente, hasta los desconocidos que tomaban asiento cerca suyo se apartaban a los pocos minutos, aunque eso significaba estar de pie en el tren aglomerado. 

La vivienda tenía dos pisos y había luces en las ventanas, ya había caído la noche cuando llegaron, el muchacho reclamó el dinero, Cloud pidió el papel con la dirección de vuelta y le pagó 500 gil.

— ¡No es lo que habíamos quedado!

—No acepté el trato— le recordó — Además no los tengo.

— Sois lo puto peor, mal rayo os parta.— el chico gruñó como un perro rabioso y se fue.

Las palabras del crío no le afectaron, pero pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo que Tifa se encogía con desagrado. Le daba demasiada importancia a lo que pensaran de ella y sus acciones.

Cloud dio varios pasos en dirección a la casa, seguido por Tifa. De nuevo se vió teniendo que contener las ganas de pedirle que dejara a él arreglar las cosas, pero si lo veía de primera mano ya no tenía que convencerla, y por el momento era a la única persona que le importaba. Miró por encima del hombro a la morena, permanecía con el cuerpo tenso y una delgada línea definía sus labios.

Una vez delante de la casa tocó el timbre.

La mujer que abrió no era la que esperaba, pero esta sonrió y les dió un repaso de arriba abajo, a los dos.

—¡¡ Beth, tus invitados!!— gritó al interior de la casa para luego abrir la puerta y dejarlos pasar sin perder la ocasión de hacerles un repaso más exhaustivo.

Escuchó la puerta detrás de él y el resoplido de disconformidad de Tifa. Era un lugar refinado nada que ver con los suburbios, estaban en un amplio recibidor cuando en el piso de arriba se escuchaban risas, todas ellas femeninas.

— Vaya...hay una persona de más…— Reconoció la voz y alzó la mirada a las escaleras que descendían a recibidor, con una gran curva y barandilla de color blanco y café mocca. Era ella, pero llevaba una blusa de seda verde y falda de tubo blanco. Era muy distinto a como vestía en los suburbios; pero aun así no ocultaba sus tatuajes. — Sabía que vendrías…— dijo mirándole a él.

— Vengo a aclarar cosas.

— ¿Es tu novia?— detuvo su descenso mirando a Tifa alzando una ceja.

— No— Contestó inmediatamente y de nuevo escuchó el hastío de Tifa.

— Bien, entonces podemos hacerle hueco; también nos gusta mirar.

— No hemos venido a cumplir tus fantasías— la interrumpió la morena con un tono cortante y hostil.

— Tú no, pero él…— llegó hasta el recibidor.

— Déjalo ya— bufó cansado — He venido para… 

Su voz se cerró en su garganta al ver un vial reluciente que sacó la mujer de una caja de bombones que había en una de las mesas del recibidor, ella se sentó. La rampa que le bajó por los brazos le dió repelús, su cuerpo estaba reaccionando y de pronto se dio cuenta del terrible error que fue traer a Tifa. Se cruzó de brazos eludiendo la vista de la mujer.

— Poneos cómodos.— indicó ella con calma.


	8. Cloud IV

##  Adicción VIII

FFVII AU Zack x Cloud

— Menuda Zorra…— la voz de Zack le sacó de su ensoñación — Cómo sabe que no se pueden resistir. Seguro que era de Shinra.

— Quizás...— no se sentía con ganas de nada. Estaba mirando el dorso de sus manos apoyadas en sus rodillas, era consciente que cada vez estaba más encogido, pero no se veía con ganas de fingir que podía estar en una pose más relajada. Algo le decía que con Zack no valía la pena. — Pero temo que no le salió como esperaba, o al menos no en un principio.

Zack asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a seguir escuchando, no sabía cual de los dioses le había dado dosis increíbles de paciencia, que él recordara, Zack era alguien inquieto y ahí estaba, horas escuchando sus lloriqueos sin apenas haberse movido del sitio.

Cerró los ojos sintiéndose aliviado de haber conocido a alguien como Zack. Giró la cara inmediatamente tratando de controlar esa emoción que había estallado sin ningún sentido.

****

La mujer de la media melena les miraba con interés cuando les invitó a sentarse, pero Tifa tomó cartas en el asunto adelantándose un par de pasos y superando la posición de Cloud. 

— No perdamos el tiempo, quiero saber qué pasó ayer por la noche en Mercado Muro. — Tifa sonaba al borde de su paciencia.

— No tengo problema en contarte todo lujo de detalles. — cruzó las piernas tomando asiento en uno de sus sillones de tapicería refinada de bordados rosas y dorados.

— No necesito esos detalles,— los guantes de Tifa crujieron en sus puños— quiero saber qué es lo que le inyectaste a Cloud.

—¿ Cloud? ¿ese es tu nombre?— la de media melena le miró. — Que adorables sois al poneros celosos.

— Será mejor que contestes rápido.— Volvió a dar otro paso la morena.

— Mako— contestó sin tapujos.

— Mientes…— esta vez intervino él aún estando tras la figura de Tifa. — Parecerá Mako, no es algo fácil de conseguir por muchas propiedades de lujo que tengas. Debe ser otra cosa que habéis diseñado para que parezca Mako.

La risa de la mujer y de la otra que les abrió la puerta resonó en la sala, eran risas que simulaban ser recatadas al esconder los dientes tras sus delgados y cuidados dedos con manicura fina. Tanto Cloud como Tifa permanecieron en silencio.

— SOLDADO..., quiero decir, Cloud; sabes perfectamente que a los tuyos no les afectan las drogas ordinarias o no tanto como se debería. Es por eso que esto es lo único que os hace sentir un poco más vivos.

No podía rebatir aquel argumento, su resistencia a las diferentes drogas les hacía más eficaces; aunque no les dejaban de afectar cosas como potentes somníferos, podían aguantar sus efectos más tiempo y despertar más rápido, su cuerpo lo asimilaba con mayor rapidez.

— Dime ¿qué fue lo que sentiste…?— la de los tatuajes se acarició el cuello con esos largos dedos suyos.

— Nada especial...— mintió.

— Pues yo no lo sentía así—pasó a mirar a la otra mujer. — fue un hermoso éxtasis.

Bufó dando por terminado aquel tema, Tifa no debería escuchar aquello.

— Pareces bien abastecida ¿de dónde lo sacas?

— Si quieres, sólo tienes que venir a buscarme y estaré encantada de darte por 5000 giles o por otros medios.

Nadie esperó que Tifa se adelantara a coger el vial que había en la bombonera.

— Di una palabra más y te meteré esto por el gaznate. — la de los tatuajes se puso tensa, la amenaza de Tifa era muy real — Porque tu seas una yonki no tienes que arrastrar a otros.

— No te equivoques— la amiga decidió contestar— ninguna persona normal sobreviviría o se volvería loca de remate.

— Entonces ¿por qué lo tenéis?— ese tema le interesaba al rubio, aunque se arrepintió cuando ellas se miraron.

— Cuando se tiene todo una se aburre rápido de la gente ordinaria, y busca otros placeres, en este caso el que me puede dar un SOLDADO.

—¿ Todo esto es por tu fetiche? — Tifa apretó el vial con fuerza.

—¿ Lo has probado alguna vez?— La otra mujer volvió a hablar y rió entre dientes por la expresión de Tifa que él no podía ver.

— Vamonos Tifa— se dio la vuelta para irse, estaban perdiendo el tiempo.

— Ya que tienes el vial ¿por qué no lo pruebas?, tu amigo lo haría encantado si se lo das a cambio. Te aseguro que es una experiencia.

— Tifa— la llamó cuando la morena no dijo nada, eso no era buena señal. 

Tifa se giró muy lentamente.

— ¿Lo harías? — la mirada que le dedicó no era una que quería ver, era de extrema decepción y tristeza. — ¿Me tomarías a cambio de esto?— dejó a la vista el vial y sus ojos por un momento no se apartaron como hechizado por el fulgor que desprendían.

— No— dijo finalmente. —No soy un yonki. — cruzó los brazos.

— Yo más bien diría que has tenido tu dosis no hace mucho, date tiempo. Se que volveremos a vernos...y esa vez no estaremos solos.

Tifa arrojó el vial hasta hacerlo estallar en el suelo haciendo que la mujer deformara su aparentemente serena expresión a un de desprecio a la morena. Los dos juntos salieron de aquel endiablado lugar.

****

— Después de eso los recuerdos son demasiado vagos.

— ¿Recuerdas qué le pasó a Tifa?, me dijo que la atacaste, pero que Barret se puso en medio.

— Sí, lo recuerdo…— admitió — pero está lleno de partes que no consigo conectar en mi mente.

— Intentalo— Por una vez le sorprendió que la voz de Zack fuera más suave que cuando le mostró las marcas en el cuello.

— Me desperté en mi cama, hicimos el camino de vuelta sin que Tifa me dirigiera la palabra...No hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando llamó a mi puerta.

****

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? — La gran pregunta que le hizo Tifa tras pasar el umbral de la puerta sin pedirle permiso, él la cerró después que ella entrara.

— No lo sé, Tifa,— se apartó de la puerta apoyándose en una de las paredes cruzando los brazos,— Es evidente que no voy a tener trabajo de Avalancha y … no creo que quieras cargar con mi complicación— Evitó levantar la mirada y tener contacto visual con los ojos de la morena.

— Cloud...— le llamó más suave de lo que esperaba y levantó la mirada.—Ayer le distes en los morros a esa tipa, se creía tenerte controlado pero has demostrado que no es así— apenas apareció una tímida sonrisa — Además creo que lo mejor sería vigilarte, — ella hizo una leve pausa juntando las manos en un gesto de preocupación— he de confesar que ayer te comportaste raro.

—¿Raro?

—Sí, de repente te quedabas quieto y no reaccionabas a nada, con la mirada perdida…— ahora era ella quien no le quería mirar — Quizás sea un efecto adverso de Mako y…

— Tifa no soy ningún adicto a Mako,— deshizo sus brazos y se acercó un paso — esa mujer me dió la primera dosis, ¡a traición!— Le ardía la sangre sólo de pensarlo.

—Lo sé, por eso, quiero ver cómo te afecta, pero como he dicho, ayer hiciste una buena actuación así que tengo esperanzas en que …— parecía escoger bien las palabras — todo saldrá bien, Cloud.

Tifa no era una gran actriz, él tampoco, pero era fácil ver como ni ella se creía lo que estaba diciendo.

—Me estás diciendo que…

—Vengas al Séptimo Cielo conmigo y arreglemos las cosas. — completó la frase.

Quería aceptar la oferta, pero se limitó a volver a cruzar los brazos y deambular lentamente pensativo, por el reducido espacio, ¿cuál sería la mejor solución?. Marcharse sería la mejor forma de empezar de cero, no le atraía la idea de estar peleando por recuperar su confiabilidad. Si decidiera alejarse no tardaría mucho en afrontar el mismo problema pero en otro lugar, donde se aprovecharán de su adicción. De todo Midgar sólo podía confiar en Tifa, y en que su pasada amistad tuviera verdadero peso.

—Está bien,- accedió— no prometo nada, pero lo haré lo mejor que pueda.

Ella al fin sonrió, aunque aquella sería la última vez.

****

—Estuve con ella todo el día en el bar, hablamos durante horas de lo que había pasado tratando de convencer al resto de Avalancha… y durante ese día tuve esos …’bloqueos’...hasta que finalmente uno tuvo efecto sobre mi. — Abrió y cerró los puños, muy lentamente, con algo de nerviosismo mientras hablaba—De nuevo sentía que mi mente y mi cuerpo estaban desvinculados. La sensación de sed fue subiendo durante el día y parte de la tarde. A la mañana siguiente empezaron a venir clientes al bar y fue cuando todo se rompió.

—Atacaste a Tifa— Zack sabía ya del tema y él se limitó a asentir sin mirarle.

— Le grité, la acusé de cosas estúpidas y sin sentido, estaba tan enfadado por todo y por nada, perdí el control de mi cuerpo. Todo lo que decía y salía de mi boca, sin que yo lo sintiera, le hizo daño. La acusé de aprovecharse de mi ‘buena relación’ con ella, de cómo manipulaba a otros desde que era una niña...aunque no la llamé así precisamente...— volvió a alzar la mirada al techo — Aún así evitó que intentara salir...hasta que alcé la espada contra ella...— Cloud cerró los ojos y tragó saliva.

—Y Barret se puso en medio.

— Iba a hacerlo, Zack, lo debió ver en mis ojos, como yo vi cuando ella se dió cuenta en los suyos.- Tomó aire de nuevo sin abrir los ojos, así veía mejor las imágenes de su mente — Nadie se opuso a que me fuera y fuí a buscar a la chica de los tatuajes en la placa superior, donde obtuve mi segunda marca…Traté de volver y...

— ¿Querías arreglar las cosas?.

— Sabía que no iba a conseguir nada, evitaron que viera a Tifa ¿qué iba a decirle de todos modos? Me recordaron el peligro que era paseando a mis anchas, armado. — Su mirada aterrizó en el enorme mandoble apoyado a un lado del local—Me negué varias veces, pero al final dejé la espada cuando alegaron que fuera a matar a otros, a unos cuantos Shinra a los que le debía mi adicción...y que así quizás hiciera algo útil. — Suspiró masajeando el puente de la nariz con una de sus manos.

Decidió darse un respiro tratando de olvidar la escena y cómo separarse de la espada fue algo inteligiblemente doloroso.

—Y la noche cuando te encontré obtuve la tercera. Desde que me pediste ver a Tifa no la volví a ver— Abrió los ojos encontrándose con la vista del techo del bar, donde colgaban grandes lamparones con bombillas en las radiales.

Le siguió el silencio, pero era lo que quería en ese momento. La mano de Zack en su hombro le hizo regresar al momento presente. Le miró y él le sonrió con una leve sonrisa, parecía cansado.

—Le importas mucho Cloud; la casera es su amiga por lo que me dijo, iba a conseguirme otra habitación. Después de lo que me has contado si te quisiera fuera se lo hubiera dicho a la casera.

—¿En serio, Zack? ¿Una casera va a ser un problema para mí?- rió de forma ronca y burlona.

—La presión de todo un suburbio no creo que sea fácil de llevar, sólo por un techo. Además que si te pillaba cuerdo seguramente lo habrías hecho para evitar toda esta mierda…

—Sí— admitió.

—Pues temo que vas a tener que aguantarte.— le dió un par de palmadas en la espalda— Porque vamos a hacer que todo esto funcione.

Entreabrió los labios para hablar, pero entonces Zack se puso en pie recogiendo la botella de licor del suelo, Cloud se sorprendió que no hubiera bajado el nivel desde que él le dió el trago. Zack pasó al otro lado de la barra y guardó la botella que habían compartido a parte. Su pecho se encogió levemente al volver a ver las marcas que le había dejado a su amigo en la cara y la mueca que recorrió su ensangrentado rostro por el dolor de la herida del hombro. Sintió el frío del miedo recorrer su espalda, adormeciendo la punta de los dedos.

Si seguía así.

—No fue igual...— Tomó el valor para hablar. Zack detuvo su actividad y él se puso en pie colocando las manos muy lentamente sobre la barra. Permaneció con la mirada en sus manos reposando en la madera— Cuando ataqué a Tifa sabía que era ella, pero cuando te ataqué a ti, vi a Sephiroth.

Apretó los ojos, sabía que Mako era una droga degradativa y con el tiempo, su cerebro se convertiría en una esponja.

—Zack…

—Aún es pronto para sacar conclusiones,—las manos de Zack reposaron a los lados de sus brazos y alzó la mirada para encontrarse la mirada de Mako de su amigo — además ya te he dicho que no volverás a pillarme con la guardia baja. Sé que ha sido duro para ti contarme todo esto…— dijo tras una leve sonrisa para luego suspirar y negar con la cabeza. —No negaré que cuando lo supe de los labios de Tifa me sentí decepcionado y enfadado. Pero eso fue antes de darme cuenta que tú nunca elegiste esto.

—Tú sí que puedes elegir, Zack.

—Es verdad,— apartó las manos mirándole seriamente, —y he elegido estar contigo en esto. Te lo he dicho antes y te lo digo ahora.

La mano de Zack voló tan rápido tras su nuca que apenas pudo verla; los dedos del moreno apretaron el pelo de la nuca tirando para atraerle a él, obligando a que sus miradas estuvieran más cerca y no la pudiera evadir.

—Tú y yo, Cloud, los dos juntos.

Apretó con la punta de los dedos la madera obligándose a no emocionarse cuando Zack le sacudió levemente con la mano aún en el cuello y le regalaba esa sonrisa ensangrentada. Chasqueó la lengua apartando la mano de su nuca a la vez que cerraba los ojos para mantener bajo control sus emociones, que ya debían ser demasiado evidentes. Zack se rió y él se concentró en colocar todo en su sitio, después de la pelea.

No estaba solo.

—Bien, no tengo un plan de acción para todo esto, pero lo que sí tengo claro es lo que haremos. —Zack hablaba confiado mientras Cloud iba colocando la última silla y le miró — Iremos a rescatar a los supervivientes de Avalancha.

Cloud asintió mirándole a los ojos. Se había quitado un gran peso de encima y con la presencia de Zack sabía que le detendría si ponía en peligro a los demás. No había nadie mejor que él.


	9. Zack V

##  Adicción IX

FFVII AU Zack x Cloud

— ¿Puedes recordarme por qué estamos aquí?— Escuchó la queja del rubio detrás suyo. Se encontraban ante las puertas de una iglesia rodeada de basura de los suburbios del Sector Cinco.

—Shhhh—llevó un dedo a sus labios pidiendo silencio. Cloud cambió el peso de una pierna a otra alzando una ceja, tenía los brazos cruzados ante su pecho en clara protesta —Lo sé, lo sé. Confía en mí, ella es alguien de muchos medios.

—¿Ella?—frunció el ceño—no me habrás traído a ver a tu novia, ¿verdad?

—Creeme que es mejor encontrarla aquí que en casa de su madre. —Avanzó los pasos que le separaban de la puerta y pasó por el umbral de la puerta.

—¡Zack!

Cloud le había acabado de curar con la materia de recuperación, lo cual estaba bien, no quería presentarse con marcas de pelea a esa importante reunión. Luego regresaron al alojamiento de Cloud donde durmieron un par de horas y se pusieron algo más presentables, que apestando a sudor y con sangre por todos lados, con el pequeño, enorme, problema que suponía no tener ducha.

Los dos estuvieron de acuerdo en que Zack portara el enorme mandoble. Cloud había perdido bastante seguridad sobre sí mismo tras el episodio del bar, parecía hasta intimidado ante la idea de cargarla. No podía culparlo, había atacado sin piedad a las dos personas que se suponía significaban algo para él, no eran meros desconocidos.

La iglesia estaba en silencio, no importaba lo sigiloso que quisiera ser, el crujido de la madera bajo sus pies retumbaba en la alta bóveda. Con la mirada al frente pudo ver el lecho de flores amarillas que había justo delante del altar. Sonrió con nostalgia para luego alzar la mirada sin dejar de caminar y encontrar el agujero en el techo. Cuando llegó hasta donde estaban las flores escuchó los pasos de Cloud detrás de él, acercándose, calmado.

—¿Y?— demandó con voz quieta su amigo.

—No está— no pudo evitar una voz de decepción —Siempre estaba aquí...— Se acuclilló mirando las flores —Están frescas.

—Zack…

—Cuando tenía días libres venía a verla, hasta le hice un carrito para poder vender las flores por los suburbios. —Sonrió con nostalgia. — Mientras estaba fuera me mandaba cartas contándome cómo iba siendo su día. Ya sabes, esas cosas tan mundanas, como ir a comprar y ayudar a un desconocido, mancharte la ropa porque alguien había sido un borde, pelearte con alguien por cualquier tontería, que alguien te ofrezca ayuda o ayudarle tú, solo por la bondad de tu corazón...esas cosas que te pierdes al ser una herramienta de Shinra. 

—Sí...—coincidió con él, casi en un suspiro, su acompañante.

—Me gustaba leerlas, era como si estuviera ahí. No tuve ocasión de responder muchas veces, por el trabajo. ¡Tampoco es que sea el mejor contestado cartas!, pero me ayudaba a pensar que, quizás, algún día yo…

—Tendríamos una vida normal- Cloud le entendía, de alguna manera se entendían.

—Sí— sonrió para sí mismo, aún inmerso en las memorias de las cartas, casi pudiendo escuchar el eco de las letras, imaginando la voz de la mujer que una vez amó.

—¿Zack?

Los dos hombres se giraron, pero Zack casi dio un salto con los ojos muy abiertos, jadeó con alivio al ver a la joven castaña a la entrada de la iglesia con una cesta de flores, iba de rosa. Sin decir nada ambos emprendieron una carrera para encontrarse mutuamente.

_ “¡Aeris! ¡¡Sigues aquí. Lo siento tanto!!” _

Así como mutuamente decidieron encontrarse al calor de los brazos del otro, cuando apenas faltaban unos pasos algo les detuvo a la vez aminorando la carrera hasta encontrarse uno frente al otro apartando la mirada, buscando alguna distracción en el techo, en el pelo o en su ropa para no enfrentar sus miradas.

Tras un rato, encontrando el valor, miró a Aeris. Su pelo seguía recogido en una especie de trenza, iba de rosa ¿era un recuerdo traicionero que se lo hubiera propuesto él en el pasado? El lazo rosa que le regaló seguía adornando su trenza, y esas mejillas rosadas acentuaban el frescor de sus ojos verdes, color verano.

—Aeris—dijo casi con voz temblorosa. Era como patético, estar pensando durante días que le iba a decir para cuando al tenerla justo delante, no pudiera articular palabra.

—Zack, bienvenido de vuelta. —Ella sonrió y sus ojos brillaron con emoción como pronto notó los suyos.

—Sí, he vuelto. 

Aquellas palabras tan sencillas, que tan ridículas podían parecer; los dioses sabían lo cerca que estuvo de no cumplirlas. Pensó en ella durante muchas noches y días esperando aquel encuentro, deseando que le hubiera esperado, aun sabiendo lo egoísta de su deseo; quería tener un lugar al que regresar.

Se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo, de nuevo, como si se leyeran la mente el uno a otro, las manos de Aeris en su espalda le reconfortaron, sentía el calor de sus mejillas en su pecho. Olía ... olía bien.

—Sigues usandolo— sonrió apretando un poco más su abrazo. Era el perfume que le hizo a base de las flores que vendía.

—Nunca perdí la esperanza de encontrarnos.

Se separaron ahora con valor de mirarse a los ojos y se sonrieron con ternura. Así estuvieron un rato hasta que Zack escuchó un leve crujido a su espalda.

—Oh, ¡Claro! Me he olvidado de presentaros—dando un paso a un lado dejando vía libre a la vista de Aeris. —Este es Cloud, es un amigo.

—Uh, hey— Al parecer Cloud no esperaba ser el punto de atención en ese momento. Saludó con un leve cabeceo. Aeris rió suavemente.

—Un placer, Cloud, soy Aeris, también soy una amiga de Zack.

Aquello le había dolido a pesar que una sonrisa se instaló en sus labios. Aeris había dejado claro en qué situación estaban ahora; Cloud le había salvado, se veía depositando sus labios sobre los de Aeris si le hubiera dejado un segundo más. Pero eso no quitaba que se sintiera feliz de presentar a su amigo y ver que estaba bien siendo, al parecer, la misma.

—Creo que tienes mucho que contarme, pero por qué no esperáis a que organice las flores — ella devolvió la mirada a Zack y este se quedó por un momento embobado mirando sus ojos verdes.

—¡Claro! ¿Te esperamos fuera?

—No hace falta, será un momento de nada. —Ella sonrió dulcemente.

—Sí, he visto que las sigues cuidando estupendamente.

—Hago lo que puedo por ellas, ahora si me disculpas, ahora vengo. 

Aeris se alejó y pasó por el lado de Cloud, se detuvo seguramente para decirle que se reuniera con él; vió a su amigo dar un leve cabeceo antes de dirigir sus pisadas en su dirección. Al llegar a su altura se dio media vuelta mirando dirección a Aeris, como él mismo hacía.

—Parece simpática.—añadió al estar un rato en silencio.

—Es más que simpática.— le miró de reojo.

—No voy a ser yo quien lo niegue,— se encogió de hombros con expresión neutral. — Pero recuerda porqué hemos venido aquí.— ahora pasó a mirarle seriamente.

—No lo he olvidado, lo siento, me dejé llevar.

—No pasa nada, por lo que has contado parece que compartáis mucho.

—La verdad que no tanto, no éramos nada serio.

—Te enviaba cartas y ¿no es nada serio?— Ahí estaba Cloud con los brazos cruzados y una ceja alzada dirigiendo ahora su torso a su dirección.

—¿No lo hacías con Tifa?

— No.—le gustó ver cómo la mirada de Cloud se suavizaba levemente— Recibía cartas de mi madre, de las cuales nunca encontraba tiempo para contestar, no recuerdo bien por qué.— su mirada pasó a ser algo más confusa, agachó la mirada moviendo sus ojos de un lado a otro como si estuviera buscando entre sus memorias. Sacudió levemente la cabeza apartando sus pensamientos centrándose de nuevo.

—Exactamente ¿cómo, tu amiga, va a ayudarnos a rescatar a Tifa?. — Le miró con incredulidad esperando una buena respuesta que, sinceramente, dudaba tener.

—Es Aeris— Se encogió de hombros, sabía que no era la respuesta que buscaba el rubio, este mantuvo la mirada críptica y brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. — Se nos ocurrirá algo, ¡ya verás! tiene contactos de lo más extraños, pero útiles.

Cloud pasó a mirar a la chica, haciéndole un escaneo exhaustivo; volviendo a mirarle, una vez terminado, con la misma incredulidad en su mirada, o mayor.

—Zack…

—¡Ya he terminado!— Aeris se acercó con paso ligero hasta ellos dos aunque miró extrañada a Cloud cuando este suspiró sonoramente sin cortarse un pelo a que ella estuviera delante.

—¡Genial! — Celebró dando una palmada al aire —¿Podemos hablar en privado?

—¡Claro! vayamos a mi casa. — Dijo ella sin perder la sonrisa.

—¿Eh? ¿A tu casa?— A Zack le dió un escalofrío rascándose la nuca.

—Sí, ¿Por? —Aeris se llevó las manos tras la espalda, sabía que ese gesto demandaba una respuesta.

—Bueno, tu madre, ¿sigue ahí?

Eso fue lo único que necesito Cloud para llevar la cabeza hacia atrás con hastío dejando caer los brazos como si pesaran una tonelada y apartarse varios pasos negando con la cabeza.

—Claro que sigue ahí, bobo, es SU casa, pero también es mi casa, así que estáis los dos invitados— sonrió mirándole a él y luego a Cloud. —¡Vamos! 

No preguntó, simplemente emprendió la marcha esperando ser seguida y él lo hizo tras dirigirle una mirada a Cloud, este le miró con cierta desaprobación con los labios apretados.

Cuando Zack emprendió la marcha Cloud tardó en hacerlo como si le estuviera suponiendo un gran esfuerzo. Zack se reunió con Aeris.

—Tu amigo parece tenso— empezó a hablar Aeris.

— Sí, no te voy a engañar, no es el alma de la fiesta, pero es buen tipo; lo que pasa que ahora mismo está preocupado por una amiga...y cuando digo amiga entiende lo que te digo.

—¿Su chica?

—Bueno, sí…— empezó dubitativo—¡no!—concluyó de forma rotunda—lo que pasa es que le hace tilín y él y ella no dan el paso. 

Aeris se giró con descaro mirando a Cloud haciendo que el rubio se detuviera por un momento, seguramente sintiéndose invadido por la intensidad de la mirada de la chica.

—Esa ‘amiga’ ¿está bien de la vista?— Zack no pudo evitar reír ante la impertinencia de Aeris. —Es muy guapo, Zack.

—No soy el más indicado para decir eso— evadió el tema.

—Claaaro...—Canturreó devolviendo la vista al frente— entonces ¿cómo puedo ayudarle? ¿Conseguirle una cita con su amiga?

—Por eso estoy aquí, el tema es delicado.

—Oh,— Aeris bajó la mirada —entiendo.

—Aeris ¡no es sólo eso! He venido enseguida que he llegado a Midgar, encontré a Cloud y quise verte enseguida que le encontrara.

—No te preocupes, Zack,—le miró con una sonrisa triste — se que SOLDADO es un sitio exigente y que tenéis que lidiar con muchas cosas.

Se sintió mal después de aquello, volviendo a azotarle algunos recuerdos. Él siempre estaba disponible para las llamadas de Aeris, pero no tanto para estar con ella, sabía que ella lo entendía, nunca le hizo elegir entre su profesión y su relación, por eso los dos la mantenían como algo no serio, sabiendo que podría ser algo que no perdurara, pero no porque no estuvieran los sentimientos.

—Bueno, hasta llegar a casa, ¡cuéntame más de la amiga de Cloud!— su tono cambió a uno más jovial.

—¿Bromeas? prefiero que te lo cuente él, ¡me conviene más hablar del tema de tu madre!

—Que lástima entonces, porque no quiero arruinarte la sorpresa.

—¡Aeris, no me hagas esto, somos amigos!

Ella se limitó a reír disfrutando de su cara de circunstancia y de temor controlado. Su madre nunca le había conocido en persona, pero sabía que Aeris le había contado sobre él. Se preguntaba si le contó con detalles su relación.

—Y ¡casi hemos llegado!— Aeris se adelantó trotando levemente hasta un pequeño puente de hierro oxidado, sonrió y desapareció por el recodo.

Ambos chicos se miraron con cara interrogante, Zack nunca había estado en su casa, al girar el recodo Zack notó caer la mandíbula ¿eso era un cascada?. Una cascada cristalina en medio de los suburbios así como una amplia extensión llena de flores y justo delante de ellos una casa de tejas rosadas donde Aeris les esperaba sacudiendo el brazo en medio de aquel impresionante vergel. Miró a Cloud que también parecía impresionado por la vista.

—Es...increíble—dijo el rubio. 

Zack no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir apoyando la observación de su amigo. Un paso tras otro salvaron los escalones para llegar hasta donde estaba Aeris.

—¡Bienvenidos a mi casa!— ella abrió la puerta y les dejó pasar. Cloud entró primero.

El interior de la casa era acogedor, hecho de madera en vez de chatarra, estaba lleno de flores y cuadros pintados de otras flores, además de algunos paisajes de fuera de Midgar. Cloud estaba más entretenido mirando lo acogedor del lugar pero él se centró en la mujer con vestido verde que estaba en la cocina, justo al otro lado del salón.

—Llegas tarde, la cena está casi lis...— La mujer se giró y se detuvo en seco al ver la presencia de los dos jóvenes.

Era castaña de un color más claro que el de Aeris, recogido en un moño, ojos verde pálido y por su cara empezaban a preciase ya signos de haber vivido más años que ninguno de ellos.

—Os presento a mi madre, Elmyra— la presentó sin tapujos Aeris —Lo siento mamá, me he encontrado con unos amigos y no pude evitar querer invitarlos 

Elmyra se secó las manos en el delantal y pasó a analizarlos a los dos con mirada neutra. Cloud llevaba el uniforme de SOLDADO y a pesar que él llevara ropa de calle llevaba el arnés de Cloud con el que podía transportar su enorme espada. No importaba cómo se vieran, si por las apariencias podían engañar a una mujer experimentada, sus ojos de Mako les delataría al instante.

—Son SOLDADO —acertó directamente la mujer

—Sí,—respondió alegremente Aeris como si eso no significara nada —Zack y Cloud—los señaló a cada uno al presentarlos.

—¿Zack?—La mujer frunció levemente el ceño y Zack sonrió de forma desastrosa por la violenta circunstancia. La mujer clavó sus ojos en él mirándole con poca o nada compasión.

—Han estado en una larga misión y he pensado que podríamos tomar algo aquí y ponernos al día.

—Hija mía...— la mujer suspiró— no voy a decirte como vivir la vida, porque parece que tú lo tienes muy claro, pero no creo que sea buena idea traer al hombre que te ha hecho sufrir tanto.

Estaba terriblemente incómodo y casi podía notar la incomodidad del rubio.

—Mamá, sé que quieres lo mejor; pero no te preocupes. Eso es cosa del pasado, he aprendido mucho de eso y se lo agradezco. — Aeris sonaba animada, con una madurez bastante creíble. Elmyra se limitó a suspirar.

—Está bien, iba a pedirte que fueras a comprar para la comida de mañana, pero en vista de que hay invitados, te tocará atenderlos a ti.

—¡Gracias mamá!

Elmyra le miró por última vez antes de coger una cesta de mimbre y salir por la puerta. Los hombros se le destensaron y pudo respirar, al fin, con normalidad.

—Bueno, aquí está la intimidad que buscabais, ¿Queréis tomar algo? Tengo café y té que elaboro yo misma. — sonrió.

Hubiera sido una tarde agradable de café y té pero no podía olvidar el tema que les atendía. Tifa y Barret, eran prisioneros de Shinra y a saber si le sometieron a terribles torturas, tanto Cloud como él sabían que Shinra no era condescendiente con sus enemigos, menos si sospechaban que fueran aliados de Wutai, lo cual parecía que Shinra decía de Avalancha. Le contó a Aeris la situación y ella permaneció atenta. 

Zack avanzó explicando todo lo que pudo hasta cierto punto en que miró intensamente a Cloud; al principio parecía no entender pero finalmente el rubio apartó la mirada poniendo cara de frustración. Cloud asintió con la cabeza tragando con pesadez. Sólo entonces fue que le contó a Aeris sobre la adicción de Cloud, no podía arriesgarse a que en uno de sus ataques le hiciera daño o la pusiera en peligro.

—No sé cómo podemos subir sin ser vistos, pero sé de alguien que sí que lo hace constantemente— suspiró como buscando ganas para decirlo — Don Corneo.

—¡Oh, venga, vamos!— Se quejó alzando los brazos, llevando las manos tras la cabeza y apoyando la espalda en el respaldo del asiento; no llevaba ni tres días en la ciudad y ya sabía de la terrible fama de Don Corneo. 

Aeris negó con la cabeza haciendo entender que no había más remedio o que desconocía alguna otra otra opción.

—Y ¿dónde está ese Don Corneo?

—En Mercado Muro, en el Sector Seis.

Zack giró su mirada hasta Cloud recordaba perfectamente su relato como su pesadilla empezó en aquel lugar y como podría encontrarse con la mujer que estaría encantado de tentarle hasta que su adicción le hiciera perder la razón. Cloud se masajeó el puente de la nariz tratando de calmarse.

—¿Qué tienes pensado?

—Bueno, había pensado infiltrarme para conseguir la información de por donde hacen sus trapicheos, pasarosla y listo.

—¿Y dónde entramos nosotros?— Cloud no estaba dispuesto a depender de otros — encontrar información son misiones largas, no tenemos tiempo.

—Ha llegado a mis oídos que el Don quiere una ‘esposa’ y hace audiciones así que, podría colarme, emborracharlo y sacarle la información, como ya he dicho.

—¡Un momento! ¿Busca mujer?—Aeris asintió mirando a Zack —Aeris, eso no va a ser sólo emborracharlo y sacarle la información.

—Zack, crecí en los suburbios, se cuidar de mi misma.

—Es demasiado arriesgado —Cloud le apoyó con ferviente interés. Lo cual extrañó a Zack.

—Bueno, me sentiría segura si vinierais conmigo…

—Eso haremos —No iba a dejar a Aeris hacer eso. 

—¡¿De verdad?!— A Aeris se le iluminaron los ojos cuando los dos asintieron al unísono. — ¡Sois los mejores!

Tras la reunión y un plan que apenas podía cogerse con pinzas Aeris les invitó a salir de su casa. Se uniría con ellos a la salida del Sector Cinco cuando empezara a anochecer, como a las cinco y media en adelante, cuando Don Corneo hiciera su aparición al público. Zack lo agradeció en cierta medida para no encontrarse de nuevo con la mirada acusadora de Elmyra.

Los dos deambularon durante un rato por los suburbios hasta encontrar una zona no muy alejada, pero despejada, en la distancia se podía ver una pequeñas lápidas de lo que parecía el descanso definitivo de algunas personas del suburbio. Se compraron unos refrescos en una de las máquinas expendedoras que funcionaban de camino y esperaron que terminara la tarde.

El lugar tenía mucho que envidiar en vistas y olores al jardín de Aeris; pero sólo iban a ser unas horas y tendrían la intimidad que querían.

—Hey, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Sí— el menor le miró extrañado hasta que pareció caer en la cuenta — ¿Me he ‘bloqueado’?

—Cuando le expliqué la situación a Aeris, creo que te ha pasado una vez, pero estaba tan pendiente de contarle lo ocurrido que no pude prestarle mucha atención.

Cloud suspiró abriendo su lata de bebida dándole un trago como si así pudiera ayudarle a tragar ese mal estar. Se apoyó en una máquina descuartizada de la zona cruzando los brazos manteniéndose pensativo. Se reunió con él sentándose a su lado con las piernas cruzadas mirando hacia la gran placa.

—Aquí abajo anochece mucho antes. —Comentó y Cloud acompañó su mirada a la placa.

—Sí, al menos un par de horas antes.

—Bien, eso nos dará un poco de margen—le tocó a él abrir su bebida y le dió el primer sorbo — Hmm...esto sabe peor de lo que esperaba.—Cloud rió entre dientes—¿Cómo está el tuyo?—El rubio se encogió de hombros acentuando su curiosidad, al fin al cabo no se quejó del sabor — Déjame probar.— Se intercambiaron las bebidas en silencio. —¡¡DIOSES, CLOUD!! ¡¡PUAJ!!!— Se contuvo para no escupir. Escuchó la carcajada contenida del otro —¿¡Qué es esto!?— Miró la etiqueta.

—Elegí lo primero que vi, quejarse no servirá de nada; además el tuyo no es que esté mucho mejor...Frutas de Banora, auténtico zumo de manzana de Banora. Interesante.

—Devuelveme mi lata, es mejor que lo que tomas tú.— de nuevo hicieron el intercambio. —¿De verdad no te da asco?

—Mucho— dijo su compañero sin mirarle dándole otro trago, aunque estaba seguro que lo hacía para verle la cara de espanto al verle hacerlo. 

— El Mako que ha pudrido la lengua. 

Iba a darle otro trago a su bebida para quitarse el mal sabor de boca, cuando acabó reparando en lo que acababa de decirle al rubio. Miró a Cloud y este asintió con un leve cabeceo. Acabó dando un largo trago a la bebida, maldiciendo su propia estupidez.

—Necesitaría un arma— habló el rubio tras un rato en silencio. —Voy a ser un lastre en la misión — Se le escuchaba frustrado, tenía el ceño fruncido mirando hacia el montón de basura delante.

—No te adelantes,— le rebatió con seriedad —aún tenemos tiempo. — Sintió la mirada de Cloud sobre él, demandaba una respuesta. —Te acuerdas del Edificio Shinra ¿Verdad?

Cloud asintió con otro cabeceo 

—Sí, al menos las zonas que tenía acceso; ya sabes que era muy limitado, lo controlaban todo con tarjetas ID. —Le contestó con rapidez demostrando que estaba atento.

—¡Exacto! Llevo un tiempo pensándolo...y creo que podremos colarnos, conseguir un arma para ti dentro y disfrazarnos…

—¿Disfrazarnos?

—Sí, tú ya tienes el uniforme, te daré la espada y darás el pego enseguida, nos colaremos en el vestuario de infantería y me disfrazaré de un recluta a tu cargo.

—¿Infantería? ¿Por qué no SOLDADO?

—Dos SOLDADO juntos es raro, y más si es el la planta que estoy pensando que és; además no quiero volver a pasear por ahí con mi cara al descubierto.

—Lo mismo digo por mí, pero entiendo lo que quieres decir. ¿Cuál es el plan de ataque?— Zack le hizo un gesto para que se agachara y se uniera a él. Cloud acudió enseguida a su lado.

Empezó a dibujar la estrategia en el suelo del descampado. Consistía en entrar en la puerta trasera donde habrían varios infanterías, Zack podría noquear a uno y cambiarse en el parquing mismo detrás de las innumerables cajas que ahí había. Le entregaría la Espada Mortal y con el ID del pobre desgraciado subirán hasta la planta 50 donde ahí accederán a la armería donde podrían encontrar un arma para Cloud acorde con la situación. Las celdas de prisioneros no deberían estar muy lejos, por encima de esos pisos estaban las salas de lujo, las salas de reuniones y estrategia, además del laboratorio de Hojo; por suerte no tenían nada que hacer ahí. Y por encima de todo la sala presidencial en el piso 69. 

Haciéndose pasar fácilmente por SOLDADO e infantería; accederían con facilidad a los prisioneros, hasta colaría como escoltandolos a otras celdas. Saldrían por las escaleras y atravesarían el hall esperando que estuviera vacío, las cámaras podrían pillarlos pero confiaba en que serían lo suficientemente rápidos para escapar antes que activaran las medidas de contención de la planta baja.

Era algo parecido a un plan y para empezar no estaba mal. La parte que más inquietaba a los dos era el pasadizo secreto de Don Corneo, todo dependía que llegaran a la placa superior sin ser vistos. No era que les buscaran activamente, o eso esperaba Zack.

Zack desvió la mirada a Cloud y suspiró, el plan no era sólido, pero desde luego no iba a ser fácil teniendo en cuenta la arbitrariedad del estado de Cloud.

—Cloud,...—no supo muy bien cómo abordar el tema cuando sus miradas se encontraron — Sobre lo que me dijiste de los cambios que sentías cuando necesitabas la dosis...— La mirada del rubio se desvió por un momento con incomodidad. Se dió prisa en poner su mano sobre el hombro para apoyarle, se alegró cuando sus ojos volvierona mirarle — Tienes que estar atento a ellos y decirmelo, por estúpido o pequeño que sea el síntoma.—Cloud asintió y él le sonrió de vuelta.

Cloud se apartó de su lado para sentarse no muy lejos de él, pero a una distancia suficiente para evadir su contacto.

—¿Qué harás si me da el mono en medio de la misión?— Le miró con la cabeza apoyada en la superficie irregular.

—No lo sé, aún estoy tratando de buscar una solución. —Quería ser sincero con él — Recuerdo algunos informes en SOLDADO de aspirantes que no tuvieron suerte a la hora de superar su adaptación a Mako. Al parecer, como cualquier droga, cuando bajan los niveles su cerebro sufre una sobre excitación y busca alguna manera de llenar ese vacío. Recuerdo,— se acomodó echándose atrás con las manos tras la cabeza — que a cada individuo le afectaba de forma diferente.

—¿Cómo de diferente?— era evidente el interés del rubio.

—Violencia por lo general, a veces a terceros, otras veces sobre sí mismos, otros empezaban a correr hasta caer exhaustos ...lo que llegó a la conclusión de que llegar a la extenuación recuperaba sus niveles normales…

—Entonces, ¿me estas diciendo que cuando le daban esos ataques, hacían lo que quiera que tuvieran que hacer hasta caer extenuados?

—Eso o tener la dosis, muchas veces preferían darle la dosis, ya que ponía en peligro la vida del sujeto.

—Sujeto ¿eh?—Cloud bufó encogiéndose levemente apoyando los codos en sus rodillas.

—Ya conoces a Shinra y su modo de hacer las cosas.

— ¿Por qué no le ha dado a mi cerebro a coleccionar Medallas Moguri?— ello provocó que Zack riera levemente. 

—Bueno, mirándolo de una forma quizás no muy científica. Las drogas suelen estimular una parte del cerebro que da placer...puede que tu cerebro lo relacione con el sexo y he de decir que no está muy desencaminado.

—Así que podría morir por ‘sobre polvo’; seré el héroe de muchos.

Zack no pudo no reír a carcajadas ante eso. No sabía si Cloud lo decía terriblemente serio o lo decía desde el lado del sarcasmo, pero acabó por escuchar también cómo su risa se unió a la suya, aunque algo más tímida.

—¿Estás seguro que quieres traer a tu novia?.

—No es mi novia,— le comunicó —acuerdate que se presentó como mi amiga

—¿Y?

—Vaya, Cloud, no pensaba que te importara tanto mi estabilidad emocional. — Le sonrió sinceramente a su amigo.

—Bueno, puedo verte la cara; te veo muy cómodo a su lado. Me cuesta pensar que te hayas rendido.

—Cloud, para iniciar una relación se necesitan a dos, pero para romperla sólo hace falta una de las partes— Suspiró manteniendo una sonrisa en los labios aunque en el fondo le dolía.

Le siguió un no tan cómodo silencio, pero Cloud decidió tomar algo de acción.

—¿Qué haremos con el tema de las materias, las vas a llevar todas?

—Buena pregunta, amigo mío.— desenfundó su Espada Mortal mirando las materias que tenía engastadas. —Toma, esta para ti. —Cloud la atrapó en el aire.

—Recuperación ¿eh?—Sonrió de lado— Te has tomado en serio lo que vaya a morir.

—Lo mejor para mi mejor amigo.

—Ya, ya. —Cloud se puso en pie—Se va acercando la hora, será mejor que nos movamos.

Cloud se acercó y le extendió la mano Zack que la aceptó encantado para ponerse en pie, aprovechó la situación para revolverle el pelo, le encantaba escuchar el murmullo de quejido que siempre hacía cuando le revolvía su, aparentemente, muy elaborado peinado.

Nunca lo admitiría, pero una de las cosas que fascinaba a Zack era ver a Cloud llevarse las manos a la cabeza y echarse el pelo hacia atrás y como este, de forma natural, se colocaba en su sitio.

_ “Fascinante” _

Sonrió complacido como habiendo cumplido algo importante y ambos pusieron rumbo al punto de encuentro con calma.


	10. Cloud V

##  Adicción X

FFVII AU Zack x Cloud

Todo parecía en calma, cuando las luces se encendieron arrojaron algo más de claridad sobre los suburbios; poco a poco las luces de los diferentes residentes y negocios hicieron acto de presencia. A pesar que Aeris estaba llegando tarde ninguno de los dos mostró signos de impaciencia, era su entrenamiento de SOLDADO, conservar la calma y la sangre fría.

—¡Ya he llegado!—Dijo con tono alegre la castaña. No parecía llevar nada más que lo que llevaba ordinariamente. Una bolsa de plástico mediana era todo lo que traía con ella.

—¿Eso es todo?—Dijo mirándola.

— Es comida, ¿tenía que traer algo en especial?—Aeris pasó a mirar a Zack.

—No lo sé—Zack la miró también con cara de no comprender que pasaba.

—Dijiste algo de una infiltración.— decidió recordar a la chica.

—¿Esa que dijisteis que me ibais a ayudar?—apuntó casi al acto—No te preocupes, ¡irá bien! — Ella sonrió pero él tenía serias dudas que algo así fuera a pasar. — Pero primero— sonrió de forma ladina antes de emprender los primeros pasos.

Los pasos de Aeris les condujeron a una especie de estructura que pretendía ser una especie de vivienda; estaba hecha con placas y material de construcción degradado, oxidado y en mal estado. La florista abrió la puerta y les miró a ambos.

— Este hombre está enfermo, — hizo una leve pausa antes de continuar — quizás le conozcais.

No le hacía gracia entrar pero acabó haciéndolo cuando la rosada desapareció tras la ‘puerta’ que consistía en un tubo de hormigón enorme. El interior no era mucho mejor que el exterior, el olor era fuerte y desagradable con una colcha raída y sábanas que merecían una limpieza desde hacía tiempo.

— ¡Hola! Te he traído comida — Aeris habló con amabilidad cuando desenvolvió la bolsa de plástico descubriendo algo de comida que parecía ser un estofado. — He traído unos amigos. 

Ella se giró mirándolos, cómo esperando una respuesta; el hombre que tenían delante alzó la mirada para mirarles. Desde luego Cloud no le conocía, pero lo que sí que le era familiar eran los ojos que tenía. Eran ojos imbuidos en Mako, pero con un estado como lechoso; aquello le incomodó sobre manera y apartó la mirada cruzandose de brazos.

— No le conocemos Aeris. — fue la respuesta de Zack tras unos segundos que parecieron horas.

— Oh, vaya. — suspiró como decepcionada — ¿Podéis esperar un momento fuera? estaré enseguida.

No tuvo que decírselo dos veces, se apartó del apestoso lugar, los suburbios olían a basura, pero lo prefería al olor que había ahí dentro.

— ¿Estas bien?

— Sí— Mintió a Zack tratando de retener las ganas de alejarse mucho más de aquel lugar.

— Si necesitas hablar…

No quería hacerlo, la visión de aquel hombre le puso de verdadero mal humor, era adicción Mako, no había que ser muy observador. Por un momento sintió las marcas de su cuello arder, sabía que no era nada, sólo su cuerpo siendo más consciente de su presencia tras ver a aquel hombre.

— En el Sector Siete había alguien en el mismo estado,— decidió enfrentar a Zack, sin abandonar la seguridad de sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho — el hombre en la puerta de al lado de mi habitación.

— Oh, la verdad que escuche a alguien viviendo al lado, pero no pensé que…

— Me lo presentó Tifa antes de entrar en lo que iba a ser mi vivienda. — Trató de hacer memoria — Tenía un número tatuado.

— Este de aquí también.— Zack se llevó la mano al mentón pensativo — El número 2. 

Se hizo un leve silencio antes que el moreno se encogiera de hombros. 

— Bueno, por el momento no sacamos nada dándole vueltas. — volvió a su actitud jovial y desinteresada — Esperaremos a Aeris y nos centraremos en nuestra operación de rescate. — El mayor asintió con la cabeza como si estuviera altamente conforme con lo que acababa de decir.

Aeris no tardó en salir y apuraron el paso hasta el Sector Seis, habían perdido un tiempo valioso, la noche ya había caído en los suburbios y las luces del Sector Seis ya brillaban en todo su esplendor.

Como era de esperar al llegar a la Mansión de Don Corneo, en los suburbios del Sector Seis, no dejaron pasar ni a Aeris con las ropas que llevaba. Les informaron que las promociones estaban a cargo de algo llamado el ‘Trío’. Conseguir el favor de los del ‘Trío’ no iba a ser fácil.

Acudieron a dos de ellos, Andrea Rhodea, dueño de un local nocturno llamado Honey bee, y Chocobo Sam, dueño del negocio de carruajes de Chocobos en Midgar; no pudieron ni llegar a verles, sus subordinados no dejaban de darles evasivas y dada su situación no podian enemistarse o presionar un encuentro. La ultima que les quedaba era una tal Madam M. 

Llegaron a la parte más extraradical de Mercado Muro, donde apenas llegaban las músicas solaparse unas a otras. Tenía una pequeña entrada con lo que parecía una representación de un jardín oriental, estaba bien cuidado, lo que sorprendía en el barrio de los excesos.

—Bueno todos tranquilos, esto no es nada, podremos convencer a quien sea que esté ahí.— Zack sonó optimista antes de abrir la puerta.

Lo que encontraron dentro era sala decorada casi en exceso con motivos orientales. pero lo que llamaba la atención era la persona detrás del mostrador, una mujer con un cuello estilizado, el maquillaje alargaba su mirada y su pelo estaba delicado y meticulosamente recogido en un peinado oriental con varios adornos que tintineaban con su movimiento, el kimono caía por un lado dejando expuesto uno de sus hombros, la mujer se abanicaba con lentitud por debajo de su anlítica mirada. Le recordaba demasiado a la estética de Wutai. Su apariencia podría parecer atrayente, pero el aura que desprendía hacía que Cloud se mantuviera atento a la hora de elegir sus palabras con ella, era, además, su última oportunidad para conseguir una audiencia.

—Bienvenidos— dijo de forma lánguida — Sois tres, decidme ¿cuál es la tarifa de masaje que deseáis?.

—¿Disculpe?—Aeris fue la primera en mostrar su confusión.

—¿Es vuestra primera vez aquí?—la mujer hablaba suavemente, con calidez —Esto es un negocio de masajes, especializados en las manos específicamente. Es conocido que estas están sometidas a un gran estrés y es para nosotros un honor liberarle de esa presión. — finalizó la explicación con una suave risa acompañada de una sonrisa estudiada.

—No somos clientes. —Intervino sintiendo escalofríos, algo le recordaba a la mujer de los tatuajes. Sin embargo usó un tono lo suficientemente afable para no mostrar su tensión.

—Venimos a por la promoción para una audición para Don Cor...

—Di una sola palabra más y juro ¡que te meteré este abanico por la boca!— toda la amabilidad se esfumó enseguida que Aeris empezó a hablar de la audición.— Dejadme adivinar, veo que sois jóvenes, y por ende estúpidos al pensar que podéis libraros como si nada. ¿qué me ofrecéis a cambio, un favor?. Este es un honorable establecimiento, y si no precisáis de nuestros servicios ¡DECIDME! ¡qué es lo que me impide echaros a patadas de aquí!

La mujer iba creciendo más en su crispación enfrentando a Aeris y a él, con el último que se encaró gritándole en la cara fue a Zack, que se mantenían con los ojos abiertos y los labios apretados en una línea. La mujer dió un paso atrás para mirarlo desde algo más de distancia. Le levantó, sin pudor alguno, la barbilla con el abanico.

—¿Nombre?

—Zack Fair.

—Déjame ver tus manos. —Zack envió miradas de socorro a los dos y le entregó su mano a la mujer que empezó a apretar sin ceremonia alguna. —Las manos de un verdadero guerrero...no puedes ni ocultarlo bajo toda esa tela de mal gusto. — Se abanicaba con calma al colocarse de nuevo detrás del mostrador— Lo haremos así, vosotros solicitáis el servicio y yo, actuaré en consecuencia.

Los ojos de la Madam M estaban muy enfocados en Zack así que Cloud se acercó a él susurrando.

—No creo que ahora te deje escapar.

—Ya lo veo, el problemas es el dinero, no se como podemos hacerlo, estamos pelados.

—Yo he traído algo ahorrado— intervino Aeris que se acercó a pedir las tarifas, una vez consultado volvió con los otros dos. —Creo que deberías hacerte el masaje de Lujo, Zack.

—¿Bromeas? ¡Con eso podría comprarme una materia nueva!.

—Pero no podemos comprar una audiencia con Don Corneo— le recordó Aeris.

Zack empezó a rascarse detrás de la cabeza realmente nervioso y le miró buscando ayuda, pero él se limitó a encogerse de hombros ¿qué otra solución había?. No había sacrificio posible, se le veía a leguas que la mujer quería que fuera Zack. El moreno acabó por rendirse a la obviedad y dió unos pasos al frente recogiendo el dinero que le extendió Aeris.

—Lujo.

Las chispas que desprendían los ojos de la mujer le volvieron a dar escalofríos.

Muy lentamente la mujer lo condujo hasta detrás de unos biombos, cerrando con delicadeza la puerta corredera de papel. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar; aunque le seguía pareciendo sobremedida la dedicación a un masaje de manos. 

Se encontraba a solas en la sala con Aeris, que empezó a balancearse, como si ya estuviera aburrida.

—¿Cómo os conocisteis? — Ahí estaba la prueba, al parecer le costaba soportar ese silencio.

—Cuando era infantería, al poco de entrar para trabajar con Shinra— le contestó con calma y su mejor tono; era la ‘no novia’ de Zack, además le parecía alguien con un aura tranquilizadora, en algunos aspectos le recordaba a Zack y casi podía comprender porque acabaron juntándose; pero por lo que había visto era inquieta y parecía gustarle meterse en problemas.

—Perdona que te pregunte, como Zack era SOLDADO todo era secreto profesional y parecía que todo era motivo de espionaje. — Agachó levemente la mirada— No quería causarle problemas.

— Lo entiendo, somos Ex-SOLDADO ahora, esa limitación ya no la tenemos; quizás…

Un gemido cruzó la sala, era de la voz de Zack, aquello puso sus músculos en tensión apartando la mirada a la puerta de papel.

—Quizás...— Aeris le invitó a seguir.

—Ah...pues—trató de recordar qué era lo que quería decir —, quizás puedas preguntarle cosas que antes no podías.— Se relajó volviendo a centrarse en Aeris. Ella se rió.

—Podría ser...—notó que había algo más en la voz de la chica que no sabía identificar— Y ¿qué me dices de tu amiga?

—¿Tifa?

—Al menos ahora sé su nombre— sonrió— , sí, Tifa.

—Tifa es…

Zack volvió jadear esta vez más fuerte y áspero. Aquello debió haberlo escuchado Aeris, se sintió violento ante aquello.

—¿Estás bien?— Aeris se acercó a él y empezó a mirarlo con preocupación.

—No, estoy…. — trató de evadirla dándose la vuelta, ¿por qué Zack tenía que jadear tan fuerte?

—Cloud, si no te encuentras bien podemos salir a tomar el aire.

Por un momento le pareció acertada la solución de Aeris, se veía que estaba preocupada. Pero entonces Cloud escuchó a Zack maldecir entre dientes de forma demasiado placentera. 

— Te estás poniendo rojo, ¿de verdad que te encuentras bien? — La mano de Aeris alcanzó su cara y él se sobresaltó considerablemente encontrándose con la mirada de la chica.

—¿No lo escuchas?

—¿Escuchar qué?— Le hubiera encantado que Aeris estuviera fingiendo, pero su cara mostraba auténtica confusión; a la vez que apartaba la mano de su cara acercándose a la puerta circular que daba acceso a la ‘Sala de masaje’.—¿Deberíamos intervenir?

—¡NO!— Se sobresaltó sin querer imaginar que encontraría tras la puerta de papel. —no, estará bien...— se humedeció los labios y tragó pesadamente.

—Iré a buscarte algo de beber, parece que estás teniendo un bajón de algo; ¡Ahora vuelvo! no tardaré, ¡no os marchéis sin mi!

—sí...cla ¡no! ¡espera, Aeris!— pero la chica ya había salido por la puerta.

Se encontró solo en aquel lugar sobrecargado con el brazo extendido tratando de detener a una chica que hizo oídos sordos a lo que le decía. Se llevó la mano a la cara notando la textura del guante ¿de verdad se había puesto rojo al escuchar a su amigo en la sala de al lado teniendo un ‘masaje de lujo’?. Ahora entendía la cara de auxilio de Zack; él fue tan inocente como Aeris de pensar que el masaje se limitaría a las manos.

_ “Ni que tuviera seis años” _

Se enfadó consigo mismo cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, apoyándose en una de las paredes. Cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse en evadirse del mundo exterior. Se centró en su respiración, nada le podría alterar si se centraba en ella.

No fue la mejor idea, de alguna manera empezó a percibir los olores de Aeris, Madam M y especialmente de Zack en el ambiente. Le entraron náuseas; recordaba como se le agudizaron los sentidos aún más de lo que ya eran sensibles como SOLDADO. Recordaba cómo fue consciente del aroma de Tifa de su habitación pocas horas antes de perder el control de su cuerpo.

—Mierda— musitó apretando los dientes.

Tenía que salir de ahí, pero hacerlo ¿sería peligroso? ¿Y si se pagara un ‘masaje’, mitigaría los efectos?

Aún estaba meditando qué hacer cuando apareció Zack por la puerta arrastrando los pies.

—Hey...—le habló arrastrando también cada palabras como si estuviera muy colocado —¿dónde está Aeris?— Miró, como adormilado, la sala de espera.

—Ha ido a buscarme algo para beber.

—Ah…vale…— El moreno se apoyó en la pared mirando el techo totalmente ido.

Por Shiva que bien olía, estaba desprendiendo demasiado calor y podía verle con todo esplendor su rostro relajado, mostrando su perfil fino y a la vez varonil, su marcada quijada, su pelo negro estaba levemente alborotado y sus labios de alguna manera hinchados; ¿o era él quien los veía más carnosos que antes?.

Se sobresaltó conteniendo un jadeo cuando el abanico de Madam M acarició su brazo de forma juguetona.

—¿Quieres probar?

—No tengo dinero—fue su inmediata reacción.

—Cuando lo tengas sería un honor que pienses en nuestros servicios— Y sin añadir más volvió tras el mostrador contorneando las caderas.

En ese preciso momento apareció Aeris con un refresco.

—Toma Cloud, esto te subirá el azúcar, te estás empezando a poner pálido...

No sabía qué era lo que había dicho Aeris, pero aceptó la bebida dándole un buen trago. Desde luego no necesitaba acelerarse, pero quería que algo distrajera su mente de los aromas que estaban golpeándole con intensidad. Tenía que decírselo a Zack, se lo había prometido que lo haría, pero Zack en ese momento estaba fuera de combate.

—Bien, un trato es un trato. Queréis una audiencia con Don Corneo.

Empezó a hablar la mujer, Madam M, la podía escuchar de forma lejana, sus sentidos estaban centrados en Zack. Podía escuchar la voz de Aeris también, parecía tener una conversación y se obligó a centrarse en ella.

—¿Cloud?— Aeris volvió a preocuparse por él.

—Estoy bien, Zack es el que está raro.

—Zack sólo está extasiado; eres tú quien actúas raro.

Lo que le parecía raro era escuchar a Aeris hablar sobre ello con total normalidad, pero ¿de qué se extrañaba exactamente? si fueron novios; conocía a Zack en estados y situaciones que él no conocería nunca.

—Cloud ¿eh? ¿Cloud el SOLDADO?— La voz de Madam M le devolvió a la realidad.

—Ex-SOLDADO. — La rectificó enseguida.

—¿Conoces a alguien llamada Beth?—La sangre se le congeló por un momento y miró a la mujer que seguía abanicándose de forma muy pausada —Es una de mis empleadas, aunque sería más acertado decir era...— dejó de abanicarse plegando el abanico

Podía notar la mirada de Aeris sobre él; pero el descontento pudo contra la vergüenza de hablar de ese tema con una desconocida delante. Se alegraba que Zack decidiera poner al corriente de su problema a Aeris; hubiera sido mucho peor que se enterara en ese preciso momento.

—¿Traficas con Mako?— fue directo clavando la mirada en ella.

—Ni se me ocurriría hacer algo tan suicida— Volvió a abanicarse sin prestarle atención al tono empleado. —Pero Beth lo hacía, si era tu abastecedora debo informarte que sus jueguecitos han llegado a su fin...

—¿Qué ha pasado con ella?— Ahora era la voz de Zack quien estaba interesado, totalmente repuesto.

—Podríamos decir que era adicta a las atenciones de SOLDADO, y toda adicción lleva al mismo lugar. — No hizo ningún gesto, pero todos la entendieron.—Una vez vino un SOLDADO a hacerse un masaje en este respetable lugar, y ella tuvo la idea de extender sus servicios; que decir que acabó obnubilada.—Rió entredientes— Cuando se enteró que podía atraparlos con una ‘simple’ dosis de Mako empezó a asaltar las reservas de Don Corneo...Hoy por la mañana han decidido ajustar cuentas con ella.

—No pareces afectada. — añadió mirando a la mujer aun con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Beth era una empleada, nada más. Lo cierto era que empezaba a dar mala reputación, esto es una sala de masajes, no un prostíbulo.

Aeris y él se giraron a mirar a Zack, para luego devolver la mirada a Madam M.

—Volviendo a las audiciones; teniendo en cuenta que Don Corneo me ha arrebatado una trabajadora, obligándome a atender el negocio sola, podría ayudaros. — Sentenció reposando las manos sobre el mostrador.

—¡Eso sería genial!— Aeris parecía encantada de que todo hubiera acabado.

—Si tú lo dices...— Madam M la miró con condescendencia para luego fijarse en los otros dos varones — A vosotros no os dejaran pasar.

—Bueno, no es mi intención encandilar a un pervertido— Se encogió de hombros Zack.

Cloud miró a Zack con cierta intriga, ¿de verdad iba a dejar a su chica en manos de un pervertido?

—Entonces ¿qué hay que hacer?— dando un paso adelante, Cloud decidió avanzar aquella conversación.

—Pues deberías conseguirle un vestido a vuestra amiga, no puede ir con ‘eso’— miró de forma poco agradable el vestido de Aeris— ; arruinaría mi estatus como ‘Trío’.

—¿Qué le pasa a mi vestido?

—Nada, simplemente que para esta ocasión parece que no es el indicado— Le contestó Zack de forma protectora al escuchar el tono de voz incrédulo de ella. —¿Dónde podemos conseguir uno?

—Puedo conseguir uno yo...pero tendréis que demostrar que sois merecedores de él. —miró a los dos hombres — Si podéis ganarme el premio del Coliseo me encargaré personalmente.

—¡¿Coliseo!? ¡Eso parece un trabajo para los dos!— Zack rodeó su cuello con el brazo, ¿se había olvidado que no tenía arma?

Zack aceptó alegremente y cada vez que intentó abrir la boca tanto Zack como Aeris parecían sacar algo a la conversación para ignorar lo que tenía que decir. 

Sintió cierta satisfacción cuando a la hora de apuntarse al Coliseo repararon, finalmente, en que no tenía arma, ni materia ofensiva. Pero el gusto le duró poco cuando improvisaron enseguida dejarle al margen decidiendo combatir los dos juntos. 

—¿En serio?— No ocultó su indignación tras un ceño fruncido.

—¡Desde luego! — Dijo sin tapujos Zack esperado el ascensor — Anímanos desde arriba, ¡terminaremos antes que puedas decir Chocobungaalabucachoco! 

— ¡No tardaremos!— Aeris le sonrió con las mejillas sonrosadas de la emoción.

Y de esa manera le excluyeron del combate. Cuando llegó el ascensor los vio despedirse de él alegremente sacudiendo las manos: las puertas se cerraron dejándole a él con, seguramente, una expresión estúpida escrita en la cara. Nunca se había sentido tan desplazado. Bufó con verdadero enfado y fue en ese momento cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron de nuevo y aparecieron los dos corriendo para tirarle del brazo y arrastrarlo dentro del ascensor con ellos.

—¿Qué?— Afiló la mirada cuando Zack le entregó la espada con una sonrisa. No estaba de humor.

—¿En serio te pensabas que íbamos a dejarte atrás?—el moreno rió incrédulo—Aeris y yo nos encargamos de la retaguardia —Le vió engarzarse unas materias en uno de sus brazaletes. — Tú encárgate de los infelices que se crucen en tu camino.

Una parte de él quería permanecer enfadado, pero no pudo evitar suspirar con aire ofendido mientras una parte de su pecho sentía una calidez agradable. Se había resignado tanto a que no podría coger un arma y no ser por lo que tanto había luchado, un SOLDADO; que cuando le dieron la confianza de que todo saldría bien con sus miradas, les creyó.

—Está bien, espero que me podáis seguir el ritmo.

Las puertas se abrieron y el cosquilleo de la adrenalina empezó a invadir de nuevo su cuerpo. Iba a aprovechar ese ‘entorno seguro’ para despacharse a gusto.

Los combates fueron subiendo de intensidad y los iniciales abucheos que recibieron al principio acabaron ser vítores de admiración a cada combate que conseguían salir victoriosos. El último de todos fue especialmente duro, su espada era casi inútil contra la dura superficie del enemigo y su intervención con la materia de recuperación fue clave para que pudieran derribar al enemigo. 

Zack se acercó casi eufórico alzandolo en volandas como si hubiera hecho el trabajo más duro, lo que le llenó la cara de confusión. El público aplaudía y gritaba mientras confeti y otros elementos de celebración caían del techo, tiraron hasta fuegos artificiales. ¡Habían ganado! Al fin estaban un paso más cerca de rescatar a Tifa.

—¡Has estado increíble Cloud! —le animó Aeris.

—No es para tanto...— Trató de controlar su respiración; había sido un combate duro, algunos hilos de sudor le resbalaban por la piel. 

Le entregó la espada a Zack dando por finalizada su actuación. No negaría que estaba bastante motivado de expulsar la frustración que sentía con todo el tema de la adicción a Mako.

—¡Bien! ¡¡Ha llegado la hora de ponerse el vestido!!

Aeris encabezó la marcha y Cloud se quedó atrás con Zack.

—Oye ¿de verdad vas a dejarla entrar sola a ver a ese pervertido?—Le habló susurrando.

—Ya has visto que Aeris no es una flor delicada, pero igualmente ¡No!. Estoy pensando en ello constantemente, pero no iba a montar un drama delante de uno de las personas de confianza de Don Corneo. — Gruñó con desagrado el moreno— Lo he estado pensando, pero aún no se me ha ocurrido nada; necesito una mano aquí, Cloud, si se te ocurre algo dimelo.

Cloud asintió a la demanda de Zack, aunque no sabía por dónde empezar. De una cosa Cloud estaba seguro, se alegraba de no sentir con tanta intensidad el aroma de Zack, ni de nadie de alrededor; luchar le había bajado lo que fuera que le estaba descontrolando. Al parecer la teoría de extenuar para evitar los síntomas era viable con él.

Al llegar al ‘honorable y prestigioso establecimiento’ de Madam M se encontraron con una sorpresa.

—¡¿Dos vestidos?!— jadeó sorprendida Aeris.

—Así es, el que compre yo y otro cortesía de Andrea Rhodea, un miembro del ‘Trío’, realmente deslumbrado por vuestra impecable actuación.— Madam M pasó por delante del mostrador — Este es el que yo te he elegido. — Dejó sobre los brazos de Aeris un vestido rojo de fina tela, con volturas en la parte baja y una larga abertura hasta casi el inicio de la cadera. —¿qué decís de este?.— Extendió el brazo para mostrar el segundo vestido.

De la percha colgaba una prenda mucho más recargada: con un corsé azul y falda oscura con esas cosas raras que hacen forma de olas, tenía transparencia y un lazo negro y muchas cosas mas, que Cloud, no supo identificar.

—Sólo necesitamos uno— Dijo con calma mirando a Aeris que parecía encantada con la elección del vestido rojo.

—Hmmm— Zack, sin embargo, parecía pensativo — Sólo pueden entrar las mujeres ¿verdad?— se dirigió a Madam M que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza— ¿No necesita algunos refuerzos de seguridad o algo? — El moreno señaló a los dos alternativamente.

No era mala idea entrar como seguridad, daban el pego, eran fuertes y no importaban las pruebas que les hicieran; habían competido en el Coliseo y ganado ¿qué más pruebas podían pedir? estaba seguro que ninguno de sus matones sería capaz de algo así. Asintió mirando a Madam M, totalmente satisfecho con el plan de su amigo.

—No, que yo sepa. — suspiró con cierto cansancio la mujer— Yo estoy llevando mi negocio, las necesidades que tenga el Don no son asunto mío, a menos que me haga expresamente participe de ello.

—¿¡Y si uno de los dos me acompaña!?— La jovial voz de Aeris atravesó la conversación como un rayo haciendo que todos los ojos estuvieran clavados en ella.

—Acaban de decir que no necesitan seguridad — Le recordó Cloud —, será difícil que alguien te acompañe ¿uh?

Aeris negó con la cabeza enérgicamente riendo por lo bajo mientras se dirigía al vestido que había dejado en el mostrador Madam M. Lo sujetó por la percha volviendo a mostrar el esplendor del vestido.

—Que alguien me acompañe, ¡vestido con esto!

En los labios de la rosada había una sonrisa traviesa, y su mirada viajó de uno a otro como esperando ¿un voluntario?.


	11. Cloud VI

##  Adicción XI

FFVII AU Zack x Cloud

¿Vestirse como una mujer para colarse en la mansión de un mafioso? Era la idea más ridícula que había escuchado en muchos años. No se molestó en ocultar levantar una ceja a la vez que miraba a Zack, a su derecha, esperando que le apoyara; ese plan no iba a funcionar en absoluto. Los dos eran SOLDADO, sus cuerpos eran anchos y musculados, y aunque eso no significaba que no hubieran chicas musculadas que pudieran despertar el interés del Don, sería extraño que formara parte de los gustos de un mafioso viendo sus preferencias con la decoración exterior de su mansión.

—Hmmm. 

Cloud abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio que el moreno estaba considerando la posibilidad.

—No hay garantías que funcione, pero si podemos pasar por la puerta principal sería ya una gran ventaja. — Zack le miró, no estaba bromeando, lo estaba diciendo en serio. — ¿Cloud?— El moreno empezó a mirarle extrañado, su cara debía ser un poema, pero no podía reaccionar— No se me ocurre nada mejor así que…

Zack dirigió sus pasos al vestido, lo alzó por la pecha, estudiando la tela, totalmente extendida.

—¿Crees que esto me valdrá?—preguntó mirando a Aeris.

—No lo sé, déjame ver ...— Aeris empezó a acomodar el vestido por encima del cuerpo de Zack, como si aquello que le había pedido fuera de lo más natural. 

No podía contenerse por más tiempo, se masajeó las sienes con una de sus manos sin acabarse de creer que aquello estuviera pasando; podía escuchar la suave risa de Madam M, sin duda se estaba divirtiendo con aquella estúpida situación. Cambió el peso del pie de un lado a otro cruzándose de brazos esperando que aquello terminara pronto.

—Cloud— miró a Zack en cuanto le llamó. —Ayudame a probarme esto, anda.

—¿Qué?— No pudo evitar escurrir una sutil media sonrisa de incredulidad.

—Esto parece muy complicado, creo que necesitaré ayuda.

—Zack, ¿estás hablando en serio que vas a vestirte, con eso, para entrar a la mansión?

—Sí, con permiso Madam M.

Sin esperar que le contestara, Zack se colgó el vestido con decisión en el hombro y a él le sujetó del brazo para arrastrarlo hasta la sala de masajes. Ahí dejó sobre la camilla el vestido, cerró la puerta corredera de papel y empezó a desnudarse.

—Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo, ves intentando descifrar que es cada parte. 

Aún estaba en shock, parpadeando varias veces para obligarse a regresar a la realidad. Apartó el plástico protector del vestido. Era tan suave y escurridizo que se le resbalaba de las manos constantemente; chasqueó la lengua con hastío y se quitó los guantes para manipular la escurridiza y delicada prenda.

—¿Por qué tiene tantas partes esto?— se quejó viendo infinidad de cintas y botones ocultos. — ¿No hay instrucciones en ningún lado? — empezó a rebuscar por el interior del vestido con resultado nulo.

—Parece que va a ser más fácil desmontarlo de la percha que colocarlo sobre el cuerpo de alguien.

—Zack, esto no puede salir bien. — Le acercó el corset al moreno que parecía lo más intuitivo para ponerse después de la falda — Te van a descubrir, y me parecerá increíble que puedas moverte con esto encima.

Zack no contestó, demasiado concentrado en colocarse el corset, pero a pesar de que desataron las correas al máximo, dejaron de forcejear cuando escucharon un crujido.

— Esto no va a funcionar…— Se apartó retirando la prenda.

—Maldita sea, no... 

Zack pasó a mirarle quitándole el corset de las manos para colocarlo sobre su pecho. No le gustó nada cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

—No.

—Cloud, entras; yo no, tengo demasiada espalda no puedo moverme y tu tienes una cintura más estrecha que la mía. No puedes negar que lo he intentado, ¡pero no puedo!

—¡¿Por qué tenemos que seguir el ridículo plan de ir vestidos con esto?! 

— Nada nos impide no hacerlo, pero ¿tienes un plan mejor?...Eso pensaba.

— No voy a vestirme de mujer, Zack.

— Cloud, ¿te piensas que esto es un fetiche o algo? Me estoy muriendo de vergüenza; tío ¡estoy con falda! 

Zack se apartó para que le viera en todo su esplendor, fue en ese momento cuando se percató de lo ridículo de la situación. Su amigo estaba con la larga falda, casi a la mitad de pantorrilla, y el pecho plano al descubierto, mostrando unos formados y definidos músculos. Logró tapar la carcajada, que estuvo apunto de estallar de su garganta, con la mano dándole la espalda al moreno. Sus hombros temblaron de forma frenética tratando de contener las carcajadas tras su mano.

—Sí, ya, ja, ja. ¡Que gracioso!— Bufó con mal humor Zack. — Vamos...— el moreno le puso la mano encima del hombro para darle media vuelta y le mirara. Su actitud pasó a ser de preocupación— Esto lo estamos haciendo por Tifa, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí...—Suspiró. 

Tenía que admitir que Zack tenía razón, así que, cuando Zack le entregó el corset azul no se sintió con fuerzas de rechazarlo.

Estuvieron un buen rato para determinar cuál era el orden de colocar cada una de las piezas. Cuando llegó el momento de colocarse el corset y Zack apretó las correas Cloud perdió el aliento teniendo que pedirle que aflojara. No estaba seguro en qué momento las mujeres habían aprendido a vivir sin respirar, pero él necesitaba el aire.

Una vez finalizado el ensamblamiento de las piezas, incluida la diademas con un adorno en forma de flor y lazo negro en uno de sus lados; Zack dio varios pasos atrás acariciándose la barbilla de forma pensativa, evaluando el trabajo.

—¿Cómo me veo?, dime que no parezco un tío vestido de mujer...— Imploró a todos los dioses que todo ese tiempo no fuera en vano.

Pudo ver como los hombros de Zack se sacudían y como trataba desesperadamente de contener la risa tras la mano disimulando estar pensativo mientras no paraba de repasarle de arriba a abajo con la mirada.

—¿En serio?— Le miró con claro hastío cuando Zack estalló en una sonora carcajada — Yo al menos tuve la consideración de …¡Bah! 

Frunciendo el ceño se cruzó de brazos dándole la espalda, sintiendo como el calor de sus mejillas se agolpaba cada vez más. Unos suaves toques se escucharon en el biombo y Zack les dio paso abriendo la puerta corredera de papel.

—Os ha llevado vuestro tiempo...— Pasó la mujer con calma acompañada de su abanico —¿Cómo está la elegida? hmmm— Madam M rodeó a Cloud repasando de arriba a abajo con una mirada crítica. —Se nota que sois hombres de acción; el vestido es espectacular, pero no tenéis nada de gusto ni consideración al uso y tratamiento de la tela...— Tocó, casi con disgusto, con el abanico uno de los lazos.

—Entonces ¿se puede mejorar? — Preguntó Zack sorprendido.

—Con el calzado y el maquillaje adecuado, será una verdadera belleza— Afirmó Madam M — No voy a negar que con vuestra amiga también he pasado un rato complicado…

—¡Lo he oído!

—¿Aeris?—Cloud sintió su corazón dar un vuelco y saltó dándose prisa a ocultarse tras Madam M, no queria que le viera así

—¿Puedo pasar?

—¡Claro!— dijo alegre Zack.

—¡NO!— mientras él replicó horrorizado.

—Te va a ver tarde o temprano...— Zack le miró sin comprender.

—¡Prefiero que sea tarde o nunca!

—¡Con permiso! 

Cloud tenía el corazón en un puño, no estaba preparado para tal humillación.

Aeris entró en la estancia ya en su vestido rojo y los dos hombres quedaron enmudecidos. El pelo de Aeris estaba peinado de forma distinta, haciendo que su pelo trenzado ahora fueran enormes tirabuzones en una enorme cascada adornada con cintas y flores rojas. Sus ojos resaltaban con el sutil maquillaje, sus labios curvados en una sonrisa parecían más sensuales de lo normal. Sus ojos jade se clavaron en él y por un momento se olvidó que estaba en la forma más ridícula de su vida.

—Te dije que se vería mejor.— La castaña se giró a Zack, haciendo que sus largos tirabuzones se balancearan de un lado a otro, pero Zack necesitó un momento para reaccionar.

—¿Eh?...¡Ah! sí — Zack se cruzó de brazos recuperando poco a poco la sonrisa y devolviéndole la mirada a él —, la verdad es que le queda mejor que a mi.

—¿Qué?—entrecerró los ojos —Cómo qué ‘te dije’.

—Cuando Aeris me probó el vestido por encima con la percha dijo que me vendría muy apretado con suerte; pero que a ti podría venirte…

—Además que tienes una cara mas bonita, Cloud. — Le miró Aeris con una sonrisa.

—¡Hey! — Zack se quejó, pero por aquella vez pensaba que su amigo se merecía ese desprecio.

—Aún es pronto para decir nada, voy a tener que dedicarle mucho tiempo a esta ‘cara bonita’.— interrumpió Madam M. Con un gesto de la mano los hizo salir a los dos de la sala. —Muy bien, veamos qué podemos hacer contigo.

Le parecieron intensas horas de continuo horror, y sensaciones realmente agónicas, a lo que concierne a los párpados y ojos; sobretodo permanecer con los ojos abiertos cuando acercaba algo extremadamente cerca de él, era difícil combatir su instinto natural y lógico de proteger su ojo y parpadear. 

Cuando la mujer terminó abrió la puerta de papel, tras ella era donde Zack y Aeris esperaban. Aeris jadeó llevándose las manos a la boca; mientras Zack le miró de arriba a abajo y sonrió satisfecho.

—¡Eres tan guapa!— Aeris celebró acercándose mirándole más de cerca.

—Como si el mérito fuera suyo— bufo la Madam volviendo al mostrador. — . He hecho mi parte y ahora, por favor, abandonad mi establecimiento, tengo cosas que hacer.

—Tiene que caminar con más garbo señorita Cloud. — Le indicó Aeris poniéndose a su lado y haciendo una muestra.

—¿Con más garbo?— negó con la cabeza tratando de imitar los gestos de la otra notando perder pie, pero antes de hacer la escena, le sujeto Zack.

—Creo que mejor vamos practicando de camino, ¿vale? —Le sonrió el moreno.

Zack le ofreció el brazo y Aeris se colocó en el otro brazo rodeandolo con el suyo; ella le sonrió a su izquierda, Zack le sonrió a su derecha y él suspiró deseando que el mundo se olvidara de su existencia hasta que se quitara ese ridículo vestido.

Salieron del establecimiento de Madam M de camino a la mansión de Don Corneo, en ese tiempo tuvo que aprender a caminar con tacones bajo esa ingente cantidad de tela, la falda parecía querer enredarse en sus pies y se estaba poniendo nervioso. Aeris parecía consciente de sus dificultades haciendo que Zack redujera su marcha. Aeris le había metido en ese lío, pero debía concederle que al menos no le abandonara a su suerte, ayudandolo a llevar el plan adelante.

Mientras caminaban repasaron el plan: entrar era lo más importante, una vez dentro ya verían que harían, pero era engatusar a Don Corneo con bebida para que les dijera por donde se colaban para hacer negocios con Shinra o con sus contactos sobre la placa. A medida que concretaban más detalles del plan Zack parecía incómodo dejándoles ahí con un mafioso. 

— Zack, no soy una chica desvalida.

—Ninguna de las dos lo somos. — reforzó la de ojos jade.

—No es que os menosprecie, lo que es peligroso es menospreciar al enemigo; eso me da miedo, que el exceso de confianza nos dé un revés.

—¿Exceso de confianza? No hay manera que me haga pasar por chica, pero como has dicho, una vez atraviese las puertas me ocultaré para apoyar a Aeris.

Sus dos acompañante se mantuvieron en silencio y aquello no le gustó a Cloud, pero lo prefería a que le siguiera tratando como una damisela, era un hombre, aunque toda esa tela le cubriera el cuerpo podía notar su sexo entre sus piernas.

—¿Qué pasa si quiere pasar tiempo contigo, Cloud?— Le miró preocupado Zack y él le devolvió la mirada típica de ‘¿Estas hablando en serio?’

—El plan continuará igual que conmigo, hacerle hablar por el alcohol, ¿verdad, Cloud?

—¿Y si te pregunta el nombre? deberíamos pensar alguno.

—No me va a pedir ningún nombre, Zack; deja de reirte de esta situación.— Estaba empezando a ponerse de verdadero mal humor. Se soltó del agarre del moreno ahora que se notaba más seguro andando. Aceleró el paso.

Notó una caricia por parte de Aeris en su brazo, que por alguna razón le acabó consolando, ella le miró y sonrió tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto.

— Debería preocuparse por tí— le comentó a la florista, notando su ceño fruncido.

— Bueno, supongo que da por hecho que yo te tengo a ti. — ella lo dijo con naturalidad reposando por un momento la cabeza en su hombro.

Aeris le miró desde abajo y algo extraño pasó, no parecía una chica desvalida por cómo sonreía, pero por alguna razón no pudo sostener mucho tiempo la mirada.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión de Don Corneo se deshizo también del agarre de Aeris avanzando decidido hasta las puertas, las abrió empujando las dos pesadas puertas, escuchó a Zack tratar de decirle algo en la distacia pero ya tenía bastante, quería acabar con esa situación cuanto antes, como un tirón de esparadrapo. Aeris se posicionó a su lado y habló con los guardias. Tras una corta charla les entregó las invitaciones y ellos les dejaron entrar con el grito de: 

—¡Se acercan dos señoritas!

El interior era igual de horrible que el exterior, sobrecargado y con mal gusto de decoraciones rojas y doradas de estilo oriental. Al fondo de la sala principal había una colección de objetos que debían ser caros, pero para Cloud sólo le parecían baratijas de mal gusto ocupando espacio. 

Les guiaron hasta el piso superior donde estaba la estancia o despacho de Don Corneo. Se alegró que Aeris decidiera tomar la iniciativa de hablar, ya que le parecía tentar demasiado a la suerte con su apariencia como para que abriera la boca.

El Don les hizo esperar y Aeris suspiró cansada, se la veía incómoda en aquel lugar. Se dedicó a mirar el horrible mal gusto del hombre en la habitación cuando vio el reflejo de una chica en un pequeño espejo. ¿había alguien más? No, no era otra chica, era él. Se acercó a mirar su reflejo; jadeo entre sorprendido y horrorizado. El maquillaje ocultaba sus expresión masculina, el maquillaje de los ojos le hacían los ojos más grandes acentuando su color de Mako. No recordaba cuándo le habían puesto extensiones de pelo. Se giró hacia Aeris pero no fue capaz de decir nada.

—Ya te dije que estabas muy guapa. — Se encogió de hombros sonriéndole.

No podía competir con la belleza de Aeris, pero realmente le habían afinado la cara haciendo que la quijada no se viera tan angular, para ser más redonda. Por un momento pasó por la cabeza que el Don quisiera hablar con él. Era evidente que era un hombre si se le miraba más de veinte segundos. Pero en según en qué estado de embriaguez estuviera alguien podría ser que no lo descubriera hasta qué…¡Hasta sus hombros con aquella pieza de tela negra parecían más estrechos!. 

—Bien, bien ¿quiénes han decidido ser mis chicas de compañia hoy?.

Un hombre gordo con cuatro pelos como bigote y perilla, que apestaba a puro, apareció con un horrible pronunciado mechón rubio tintado a un lado, y al otro lado rapado con un corazón tatuado en el lado izquierdo del cráneo.

—El Don está listo. —Su sonrisa fue una de las más depravadas que Cloud haya visto.

—Buenas noches Don—saludó Aeris con voz animada—, mi amiga y yo seremos las encargadas de mantenerle acompañado y entretenido.

—Veo buen género, hyu hu hu—rió de forma extraña acercándose a Aeris como si quisiera tocar su delgada figura rodeandola y devorandola con la mirada. 

—Patético...—Bufó asqueado tratando de evitar seguir mirando. Se preguntaba qué hubiera hecho Zack si hubiera visto como a su chica la miraba un tipo como ese de esa forma. Él estaba asqueado, sentía el estómago como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo y no era por el corset, por mucho que apretara.

—¿Has dicho algo?— la atención del hombre cerdo se dirigió a él. Cómo a Aeris le dió un repaso de arriba a bajo pero su mirada no era tan depravada, sino más bien de asombro. —Eres bastante alta— le habló desde su espalda y Cloud pudo darse el lujo de rodar los ojos con hastío — y tus brazos parecen muy gruesos.

Un escalofrío de profundo desprecio le recorrió la columna cuando notó el calor de las manos de aquel tipo en sus brazos. Tuvo que limitarse a fruncir el ceño y apretar los labios evitando soltar algún improperio, pero seguía tocándole, bajando de su brazo a antebrazo apretando firmemente.

—Aparta. —Siseó cuando no pudo soportar más la repugnancia que le inspiraba. No se dignó a ocultar su voz masculina, por mucho que le estuviera escuchando activamente ahora.

—Ah, esto...— La voz de Aeris parecía preocupada, seguramente había jodido el plan, pero estaban a solas, si osaba tocarle una vez más le haría hablar de la forma que se le daba bien, con violencia.

—Menuda boquita que gasta la grandota...— le vio delante suyo moviendo los dedos como si estuviera tocando teclas invisibles. —. Creo que quiero tener una conversación privada contigo.

—Disculpe Don, pero ¿no sería más divertido con las dos?

—Tu espera aquí hasta que tenga unas palabras con tu amiga—No se dignó a mirarla y Cloud le mantuvo la mirada al gordo despreciable con desprecio aunque trataba con todas sus fuerzas que no se reflejara tanto como lo sentía. —¡Menuda mirada!, me encantará domarla en un rato.

El Don casi se cae de espaldas cuando al coger el brazo de Cloud este no se movió un ápice, como si estuviera clavado en el suelo. Podía sentir la mirada preocupada de Aeris.

—Vamos no te hagas la dura…—Aquello sonaba más amenazante.

—Quiero que venga mi amiga conmigo. — Sin embargo él no confiaba en poder llevar las cosas al puerto que quería Aeris.

—Si me sigues y me concedes veinte minutos vendrá, sinó llamaré a mis hombres para que la entretengan mientras tanto.

Aquello estuvo a punto de hacerle perder el control, entreabrió los labios cansado de aquella pantomima, iba a partirle la boca a esa cosa que tenía delante.

—Entendido, esperaré aquí— Cloud giró la cabeza hacia Aeris a la velocidad de un relámpago, ella se limitó a asentir como dando a entender que aprovechara la oportunidad de tenerlo a solas.

Con pesar Cloud dió un paso tras otro siguiendo el camino que le marcaba el Don.

Lo que encontró era digno de una pesadilla, una enorme cama con dosel, columnas a cada esquina donde caían unas finas telas ahora atadas para dejar a la vista el lecho, el somier era una estatua de dragón dorado y las sábanas eran de satén con lo que parecía la letra oriental del dinero bordada en ellas. Era realmente nauseabundo.

El Don lo guió hasta el borde de la cama donde le invitó a sentarse. Cloud tuvo que concentrarse en hacerlo de la forma más femenina posible, dado su entendimiento, dejando las manos sobre su regazo con la postura más relajada que pudo.

Pensar en cuantas muchachas pasaron por ahí viviendo esa pesadilla le revolvía el estómago. Miró la sala con desprecio hasta que en una de las mesas sus ojos se centraron en un resplandor verde que capturó su atención de inmediato. El Don lo percibió y rió entre dientes acercándole una dosis de Mako.

—¿Nunca has visto uno de estos, bomboncito?—El muy desgraciado se lo paseó por delante de los ojos. 

Tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para apartar la mirada mientras su cuerpo le pedía, de forma casi desgarradora, atrapar el fácil regalo.

—Sí, es una droga muy potente...pero a la gente que va dirigida es influyente y a mi me conviene tenerlos de amigos — Se estiró en la cama justo al lado suyo. —. SOLDADO ¿sabes?—rió entre dientes—, las máquinas de matar de Shinra, uno de sus orgullos, y pensar que tantos años de entrenamiento y servidumbre se pueden eliminar con uno de estos.

La mano de Cloud voló temblorosamente a su cuello donde sabía que estaban las marcas, pero por suerte la prenda negra de sus hombros las cubría, la tela no se movería, estaba fuertemente asegurada por un collar bien ajustado a su cuello. No reparó en pensar en cómo acababa de degradar a las personas como él. Nada de eso importaba.

—¿Te pasa algo mi querido canario?

—Tengo...— Por algún motivo sus labios y boca estaba seca.— tengo sed 

El Don sonrió y tras una sobrecargada reverencia se dirigió al minibar que tenía al pie de la cama.

Le hubiera gustado pensar que todo eso era parte del plan de emborrachar al cerdo de Don Corneo, pero era su cuerpo que desesperadamente se había despertado ante la visión del vial. Se sentía tan patético, pero sólo tenía que aguantar veinte minutos, Aeris llegaría y tomaría cartas en el asunto.

_ “Nada me impide quitarselo a la fuerza,”  _

Su mirada se centró en la espalda de Don Corneo, agachado ante el minibar eligiendo las bebidas que traer a la cama. 

_ “soy SOLDADO, no me duraría ni diez segundos partirle el cuello” _

Su mente pudo visualizar el momento y el crujido que le seguiría.

_ “¡NO!” _

Cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de controlar su respiración. No tenía lástima por ese desecho de ser que era Don Corneo, pero el hacerlo haría que el barrio de Muro se les tirara encima y no podía permitírselo. Tenía que encontrar el pasadizo, tenía que rescatar a Tifa, tenía que ir al Edificio Shinra, sin más contratiempos ¿qué clase de torturas debería estar viviendo en ese momento?

El Don se acercó con un vaso lleno de licor. Cloud hizo su mejor esfuerzo para parecer una chica agradecida, pero pudo notar una gota de sudor resbalar por la baja espalda bajo la delicada y suave tela del vestido. Apenas llegó el vaso a sus manos echó la cabeza hacia atrás bebiendoselo de una sentada.

—Oh vaya, fu, fu— Rió entredientes el obeso—Debiste decirme que eras buena bebedora, pero deberías degustarlo mejor, esto es una cosecha muy selecta.

—Me gusta beber en compañía, es lo mejor de beber.— fue la excusa idiota que se le ocurrió esperando que con eso la salchicha humana se dignara a beber y no perder más el tiempo.

—Seguro que lo haces, pero viendo lo grande que eres dudo que pueda seguirte el ritmo.

_ “¡Mierda!” _

—Pero te propongo algo...— pasó a repasarle de arriba a abajo con la mirada. Cloud tragó pesadamente.—No te he traído sólo para hablar y beber un poco de mi mejor alcohol.

—Bueno, eso es decepcionante.

—Dime, canario mío, ha habido algún hombre en tu vida.

—No.

Cloud cerró los ojos y maldijo en sus adentros al reparar el terrible error que acababa de cometer; los ojos de ese ser repugnante brillaron como si fuera una máquina tragaperras anunciando que había salido el gran premio. Al menos consiguió que diera un trago a la bebida.

—Hyu Ju, ju esto me gusta ¡me gusta! ¡ME GUSTA!— De un salto se puso en pie en la cama con zapatos incluidos mirándole ahora más ávidamente —Con lo grande que eres seguro que nadie puede apreciarte, pero tranquila, yo te daré lo que otros no pueden.

Aquello se estaba saliendo de control, si Aeris no llegaba rápido, iba a matar aquel tipo. Tenía que pensar rápido tratando de evadir las mil formas de acabar con la vida de aquel tipo o torturarle. Ponerlo en su contra le daría problemas. Si decía que tenía a SOLDADO dominados por las drogas llegar hasta Tifa sería cerca de imposible si les ponía sobre aviso. Por muy eficientes que fueran Zack y él no podían competir por el número que poseía Shinra.

—Si bebes conmigo, me quitaré una prenda por cada vaso que termines conmigo.

Los ojos volvieron a destellar y su ridículo bigote empezó a danzar frenéticamente en el labio de Don Corneo. No dijo una palabra, saltó de la cama y rebuscó en el minibar hasta traer una nueva botella.

—Este es fuerte de verdad, pequeña. Y te aseguro que aguanto mucho— el Don se dio dos sonoras palmadas en la hinchada tripa haciendo que la grasa en ella se moviera mórbidamente en cada impacto.

—Pues empecemos...

Cloud confiaba que Aeris llegaría en cualquier momento y haría que esa agonía terminara, le cedería el relevo, o se veía haciendo una estupidez tras otra. El plan consistía en sacarle la información, eso significaba sacarle una conversación y se veía incapaz de hacerlo, al menos le dejaría al punto. Él era SOLDADO las drogas blandas como el alcohol apenas tenían efecto en su cuerpo; era fácil beber, sobretodo con esa sed que tenía.

Su mirada volvió al vial que Don Corneo dejó abandonado como si nada sobre la cama. Se centró en cerrar los ojos tratando de evitar que su cuerpo se centrara en ese fulgor verdoso. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás tratando de no beberse el vaso de una sentada. El alcohol pasó por su garganta con cierto ardor, pero nada fuera de lo normal.

—Y dime, —El Don se acercó al borde de la cama donde él estaba sentado—¿Cuál decias que era tu nombre?

_ “Esto no puede estar pasando…” _

—Te lo diré al final.

—Oh, Hyo, jo, jo, jo, qué misteriosa que es mi preciosa adquisición— Sus ojos volvieron a posarse en sus brazos; dio un trago a la bebida y le enseñó el vaso vacío— Me debes una prenda, preciosa.

Cloud se tensó, aquello era más violento de lo que esperaba, por un momento creyó que la joya que decoraba su cuello era la mejor opción, pero recordó a tiempo las marcas en su cuello, cuando estuviera más borracho no se daría cuenta; quizás sería mejor mostrar un poco de piel en aquel momento para que decidiera seguir jugando. Tiró de la tela negra con transparencia que cubría sus musculoso brazo, lo hizo lentamente mostrando su piel pálida. El Don parecía satisfecho apurando a servir otro vaso a los dos.

Sus ojos volvieron a desviarse al vial con el movimiento rodaba de un lado a otro de la cama y su mano se lanzó con sus rápidos reflejos a atraparlo antes que cayera bajo el cuerpo del mórbido cuerpo del Don. Apretó los labios sintiendo sus latidos acelerarse.

—Cuidado pequeña— el Don lo atrapó pero sus dedos lo tenían firmemente atrapado. El hombre tiró pero no podía despegarlo, lo que le hizo gruñir con incomodidad. Tuvo que emplear toda su voluntad para que sus dedos aflojaran el agarre y el Don se hiciera con ello. —Veo que eres traviesa...pero uno de estos te mataría, pero si quieres tengo otras cosas que tú y yo sí que podemos probar.

—No, estoy bien así.—Volvió a centrarse en la bebida.

El vial volvió a parecer justo ante sus ojos haciendo que dejara de beber por un momento.

—¿Quieres esto para ti entonces? Puedo dartelo por un número de telas Hyua ha ha.

—No. —Mintió lo mejor que pudo haciendo como si no mereciera su atención.—Quiero seguir bebiendo.

—¡Perfecto!— Bebió haciendo que cada trago fuera sonoro en su garganta. —Si te portas bien, algún día podría llevarte a donde hago mis mejores negocios— Procedió a balancear el vaso anunciando que debía seguir desnudándose. Esta vez Cloud eligió uno de los tacones. Lo que le produjo un placer personal difícil de reprimir haciéndolo volar hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

Otro vaso y otro vaso, y otro más fueron vaciándose, Cloud tuvo que ser cada vez más perceptivo a que pieza de ropa quitarse, muchas de las piezas le delataban como hombre. Así que decidió soltar al suelo la joya que adornaba su cuello. La pieza de tela negra se abrió levemente pero el Don no estaba en condiciones de enfocar algo tan diminuto en su cuello.

—Son todos unos inútiles, pero siempre puedo contar con un par de contactos en la placa superior.

—¿Puedes moverte con libertad arriba?—Ahora era él que llenaba el vaso, el Don estaba demasiado borracho.

—¡Claro que no! pero tengo mis secretos. Tú ¿tienes secretos, canario mio…?— Reposó la cabeza en su hombro.

Cloud juró por los dioses que si volvía a llamarle canario, una vez más, le iba hacer tragar la lengua. El Don dió otro trago enfocándose en su corset. Alargó la mano, llena de dedos gordos como salchichas, adornados con infinidad de anillos de piedras preciosas. Cloud fue lo suficientemente rápido como para detenerle con un manotazo.

—Hya ha ha hya, estaba bromeando...— su risa de caballo le empezaba a superar.— Pero cada vez falta menos para que desveles más secretos.— Sin su permiso la mano de Don Corneo reposó en su muslo, volvió a apartarle esta vez sin molestarse a ocultar un gruñido de desprecio.

—Ni en sueños. 

Cloud bebió de nuevo, apenas sentía el leve mareo en su cabeza pero el Don estaba ya en un estado muy avanzado, dudaba que se acordara de nada lo que pasara en ese momento, al fin podía ser directo.

—Si subes a la placa ¿cómo lo haces?

—Secreto, mi dulce can...— Cloud empujó el fondo del vaso para que bebiera hasta que se lo terminara de una sentada.

¿Dónde diablos estaba Aeris? Si no habían pasado veinte minutos, eran los más largos de su vida. Tenía el ceño fruncido por el enfado; pero una parte de él se preguntaba si algo le había pasado. Tenía que conseguir la información; si algo le pasara a la chica de Zack bajo sus narices no podría soportarlo.

—Entonces mientes, no tienes forma de subir a la placa sin ser visto.

—¡Estas hablando con Don Corneo! El señor del Suburbio del Sector Seis. NADA es imposible en esta ciudad para mi, ¡vamos dame más tela, más tela! hye he he he. 

Cloud le tiró a desgana a la cara su pieza de tela negra que cubría sus hombros. El orondo hombre rió y olió la prenda con una aspiración sonora y profunda. Ahora sólo le quedaba el corset y la falda, la ropa interior no ocultaría su secreto y mucho menos su pecho plano e inexistentes caderas. Tenía que conseguirlo ya. 

Empujó a Don Corneo para que dejara de estar cómodamente reposando en su hombro. Cayó sobre las sábanas con cara que le hubieran abofeteado con un pescado. 

—Dímelo, dímelo...y...— Tenía que pensar algo — algo muy bueno te pasará.

_ “Cuenta no retorcerte el cuello, pero eso no tienes porque saberlo” _

—¿¿¡En serio!?? Bien, te lo diré, ¡te lo diré! — Pero primero intentó tocarle de nuevo — ¡Esta bien! — se quejó como si fuera un niño que le negaran su preciado regalo cuando le apartó la mano con rapidez. — En la parte trasera hay una zona de construcción, bajo una excavadora del cual sólo YO tengo la llave... 

El caballo retrasado, rebuscó en los bolsillos y sacó una llave cilindrica para retroexcavadora. Era tentador cogerla y terminar con todo ese circo, pero del bolsillo resbaló de nuevo el vial de Mako. Su cuerpo perdió contacto con la realidad con sus ojos clavados en aquel fulgor. Su mente le envió los recuerdos del placer que obtenía con  _ sólo _ un poco de aquella sustancia y la tenía al alcance de la mano.

—Y ahora…¡mi premio!

La mano del Don se abalanzó sobre Cloud sujetando el borde del corsé haciendo que el rubio volviera a la realidad y se apartara lo más rápido que pudo; pero ya era tarde, los dedos estaban firmemente sujetos y al levantarse con rapidez la rígida tela se bajó mostrando su musculoso pectoral con las marcas de la tela en su piel. ¡Todo se había ido al traste!, pero Cloud no iba dejar las cosas así despues de la tortura que había pasado; un certero puñetazo en la nariz dejó fuera de combate al jefe mafioso, haciendo que el obeso cuerpo del Don aterrizara en sus sábanas de seda mientras la sangre fluía por su nariz como torrentes cayendo por sus hinchadas, gelatinosas y rosadas mejillas.

Misión cumplida.

Suspiró hastiado haciéndose con la llave que había caído en alguna parte de la cama, e irremediablemente su mirada volvió al vial. Su respiración empezó a tornarse pesada, el mundo se tiñó de gris haciendo que el fulgor del vial fuera lo único que importara. El sujetarlo en su mano era como sentir una leve pulsación en su mano; era su corazón que latía con fuerza en respuesta a la visión del delicioso néctar de placer que le otorgaría. Giró una de las estructuras de plástico y la diminuta aguja apareció. 

Sonrió complacido, ignorando el ruido que había fuera, cerró los ojos, todo iba a valer la pena ahora.


	12. Zack VI

##  Adicción XII

FFVII AU Zack x Cloud

Abrió las puertas encontrado a Cloud en un estado que no quiso analizar, el vestido estaba medio desgarrado y el Don desparramado en la cama justo delante de Cloud. Lo que sus ojos detectaron enseguida fue el fulgor del vial clavado en el cuello de Cloud, que él mismo iba a administrarse a voluntad.

—Cloud, ¡NO!

Empezó a correr en su dirección, sabía que no iba a llegar a tiempo; en mitad de su carrera atrapó uno de los taburetes que había dentro de la estancia, lanzándolo con fuerza contra su amigo. No quería hacerlo, las magulladuras se curarían, pero si se seguía administrando Mako podría acabar muerto. Cloud gruñó con dolor poniéndose en pie mirándole con clara rabia.

—Piérdete, Zack, ¡nadie te ha pedido que vengas!

Cuando el rubio pasó a buscar el vial por donde fuera que hubiera caído, Zack se lanzó a por él para sujetarle; Cloud se resistió de forma feroz propinándole fuertes golpes con los puños, los cuales el moreno se vió forzado a bloquear. Con un rápido movimiento Cloud le lanzó por encima de la cabeza, haciéndole rodar por encima de la espalda, Zack cayó de bruces al suelo, el golpe fue tal que le arrebató el aliento apenas un segundo.

—¡Zack!

—¡No intervengas Aeris! ahora mismo no es él.

—Esto no es asunto vuestro— Cloud miró directamente a Zack a la vez que se agachaba a buscar el vial. 

—Cloud, deja eso, anda. — Zack mostró sus manos en señal de rendición usando un tono de voz afable, era su amigo y eso no lo iba a cambiar nada. 

Empezó a levantarse despacio del suelo, con las manos separadas del cuerpo, llamando a la calma, su actitud pasó a ser sumisa; le atacó porque quería que no se inyectara esa porquería, nunca estaría en su mente hacerle daño y esperaba que su mirada pudiera transmitirle todo eso que sentía. 

—Tenemos que ir a buscar a Tifa, ella te necesita mucho más que tú necesitas eso. —Por un momento la sombra de la duda apareció en el rostro de su amigo, aquello era buena señal. Extendió una mano para que le entregara el vial.

—No— el rubio dio paso atrás—, ella no me necesita, me odia. — la mirada azulada se dirigió al vial — Por esto.

—Está enfadada, pero no te odia. — Avanzó un paso en una actitud relajada sin bajar las manos.

—Nunca me perdonará, lo que hice... lo que le dije— Se le veía perdido en sus pensamientos, eso no era bueno.

—Hey, ¿qué hay de mi? —se señaló a sí mismo cuando el rubio le dirigió la mirada— soy tu amigo y también me enfadé—la mirada de Cloud se clavó en el suelo y sus hombros cayeron en una profunda desolación —. Pero te lo dije antes y lo digo ahora— Avanzó unos pasos más mientras los ojos de Cloud volvieron a recuperar su color natural y no el que le provocaba la adiccion —; tu y yo, Cloud, juntos. Nunca te abandonaré, hemos pasado por mucho.

—Esto no es problema tuyo— el rubio se apartó un paso apretando el vial en su puño, acercándolo a su cuerpo de forma protectora. — Puedo solucionarlo yo solo.

—No, no puedes Cloud, lo sabes— miró a su amigo con un deje de tristeza —. Lo estuvimos hablando en el Sector Siete, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí —Suspiró mirando el vial en su mano. 

—Muchos no lo han superado porque lo hicieron solos, pero tú y yo ¡hemos hecho cosas increíbles!. No va a ser fácil, pero yo estaré a tu lado Cloud, aunque el que va hacer el trabajo duro vas a ser tú. 

Zack extendió la mano una vez más, esta vez los ojos del rubio se fijaron en la mano que le extendía. 

Le miró a los ojos y Zack le sonrió de vuelta. Había dudas en la mirada del rubio, su respiración se aceleró como si estuviera luchando consigo mismo; finalmente le lanzó el vial como si ardiera en la mano. Zack lo atrapó al aire. No hubieron palabras para expresar lo orgulloso que estaba de su chico. Cloud le miró por un momento; en ese momento Zack dejó caer el vial al suelo y lo aplastó bajo su bota.

Cloud se estremeció ante el ruido, apartó la mirada y sus ojos se humedecieron a gran velocidad; se secó, con rapidez, una lágrima que caía por su mejilla con el dorso de la mano. Seguramente no lo vió como una victoria; Cloud le daba demasiadas vueltas a todo, debía aprender a parar.

—Vaya, que destrozo tienes en la cara señorita Cloud...— Se acercó a rodearle el cuello con el brazo.

—Vete a la mierda, Zack. —Bufó el rubio cruzándose de brazos mirándole de reojo, Zack le mantuvo la mirada y pasó lo que esperaba, Cloud acabó riendo suavemente apartando la cara. 

—Yo puedo ayudarte con eso— Aeris se acercó sonriente a los dos. 

Ella miró a Zack y asintió con la cabeza. Sabía que eso significaba que estaba satisfecha de lo que acababa de ocurrir y que en alguna parte de su cabecita había tomado una decisión importante.

Esperaron fuera de la habitación a que Cloud se cambiara con la ropa que le había estado guardando Zack, mientras las ‘dos señoritas’ estaban de misión. Aeris le ayudó a quitarse el maquillaje a Cloud; Zack no se esperaba que fuera algo tan concienzudo de hacerse, pero al menos tardaron menos que en ponerlo. 

—Ha debido ser duro...— empezó Aeris ya cambiada con su ropa habitual. Los dos sabían que Cloud necesitaría un tiempo para reponerse. —¿Desde cuando?

—No lo sé— Negó con la cabeza —Cuando lo encontré ya estaba metido. Y...si que tarda, ¡hey Clo…!— Aeris le detuvo tocándole el brazo con delicadeza.

—Sé que los primeros días son importantes,— le miró con seriedad la chica.  —y muy dificiles; pero tambien hay que dejarles su espacio, tiene mucho en lo que pensar

—Oh, tú no conoces a Cloud, piensa demasiado. Y creeme cuando digo ‘demasiado’. 

—¿Lo dices por Tifa?

—Eso es sólo una de las cosas que le da vueltas y vueltas y vueltas y vueltas, ¡no para! estoy seguro que si hubiera una pantalla en su cerebro acabaría agotado. 

Aeris rió suavemente mirando cómo gesticulaba exageradamente para hacerle una idea de cómo creía que funcionaba la cabeza de su amigo, como si se tratara de una lavadora centrifugando a toda velocidad para volver siempre al mismo punto.

—Pareceis la pareja perfecta.

—Ya te digo que sí— sonrió hinchando el pecho —, pero piensa demasiado…

La risa de Aeris se detuvo cuando Cloud apareció ya con el uniforme de SOLDADO, sus ojos parecían algo más cansados. Les dirigió una fugaz mirada a cada uno y mostró una llave que guardaba en su bolsillo.

—Tenemos vía libre a la placa superior.

Encontraron el pasaje en cuanto consiguieron encontrar la máquina que movía la llave. La famosa ruta ilegal de Don Corneo era un lugar húmedo pero al menos estaba bien apuntalado, el rastro que había en el suelo, de pisadas de barro, indicaba lo transitado que estaba; el problema iba a ser encontrar el camino ya que se veía que aquellos pasadizos iban a varios puntos de interés de los negocios de Don Corneo. 

Ninguno de los dos preguntó a Cloud porque estaba en ese extraño estado cuando irrumpieron en la habitación; pero no tuvieron reparo en contarle que es lo que ellos hicieron mientras él lidiaba, a su manera, con el líder mafioso.

Aeris estuvo esperando a que el Don decidiera dejarla entrar, pero al ver que no había resultados, espió por una de las rendijas y fue cuando vió en un momento que Don Corneo tenía un vial de Mako en la mano. Quiso intervenir pero sabía que si Cloud se ponía violento no iba a poder contenerlo, y no sabía si alguna de su magia sería efectiva; magia que no tenía al alcance; entonces decidió que tenía que buscar a Zack.

Buscar a Zack implicaba tener que pasar por entre los mantones y tener que darles explicaciones; hasta sus materias de magia las tenía Zack a buen recaudo, tenía que hacerle llegar algún mensaje, pero en aquel lugar no había ventanas. Tendría que idear algún otro plan.

Su plan consistió en hacer ver que Don Corneo le había pedido que fuera a buscar algo exclusivo para su velada. Los hombres sospecharon, pero el decirles que quería tiempo a solas con su compañera, fue excusa suficiente. Por un momento creyó que le dejarían salir al exterior para ir a comprar algo excéntrico, pero resultó que tenían cosas así en el sótano y no le dejaron ni ir sola; así tuvo que, tomando valor, dejar a su indeseado guía fuera de combate con un silletazo. 

La situación iba escalando de dificultad cada vez que se encontraba con alguien hasta que, finalmente, se vió arrinconada ante las preguntas de Leslie, uno de los guardias de la puerta y quien les informó del ‘Trío’; su intuición le dijo que podía confiar en él y le pidió ayuda. Fue Leslie quien se encargó de entregarle el mensaje a Zack que estaba a punto de entrar como un tornado; pero el propio Leslie le abrió camino para evitar preguntas y así fue como lograron llegar hasta Cloud.

—Nada que no se pudiera solucionar con un poco de diplomacia —continuó Aeris mirando como Cloud empezaba a ascender unas escaleras verticales, suspirando. —Siento haber tardado tanto; pero veo que te las has arreglado muy bien, ¡eres una chica de recursos!

—A mi en cambio me tenias preocupado, —el siguiente a seguir a Cloud fue Zack —eres un hombre de acción al fin al cabo.

—Me gustaría terminar ya ese episodio de mi vida.

—¡Por mi vale!— contestó la chica que ascendía ya por la escalera, siendo la última de todos.

—Es cierto, tenemos que centrarnos en el edificio Shinra, recordad; iremos por el garaje, ahí nos haremos con un uniforme y nos colaremos en las instalaciones hasta los calabozos de los prisioneros.

Al llegar al final de las escaleras los tres se miraron, la ruta se bifurcaba en dos caminos y decidieron ir por el que parecía más transitado, con marcas de pisadas con barro o tierra.

—Hey, Cloud— se acercó Aeris — ¿qué hiciste con la flor que te dí?

—Yo...erm...

—¿Se la diste a alguien?

—Sí, lo hice...— pilló a Cloud mirarle de reojo furtivamente, seguramente traicionado por sus movimientos involuntarios.

—¡Uuuh!— Canturreó de forma juguetona ella y en ese momento sintió hasta casi piedad por Cloud.— ¿A quién?

—Ahh…

_ “No tienes escapatoria, amigo mío; sólo te queda afrontarlo como un hombre” _

No sabía si divertirse o sentir piedad por su compañero, le dejaría dar el primer paso.

— ...Tifa. — suspiró teniendo que aceptar su derrota. 

— Tifa, ¿es algo así como tu novia?— Aeris juntó las manos como símbolo de unión.

—¡No! es...es difícil de explicar.

— Ya veo...— Aeris pasó a mirar a Zack de reojo y este se limitó a encoger los hombros en plan ‘Te lo dije’.

La verdad era que los tortolitos no parecían tener mucho sentido de observación. No podía reprocharle a Cloud las dudas que tenía; quizás admitir su atracción no sería lo más conveniente actualmente. Zack le contó a Aeris que Cloud era adicto a Mako pero no le contó más allá de los síntomas: que se quedaba ‘bloqueado’ y como la abstinencia podía hacerle cambiar de personalidad y hacer cosas que él nunca haría en sus cabales.

El asunto de la adicción Mako, y lo que le contaron ambas partes antes de su llegada asentaba que su relación era difícil, Cloud tendría que poner mucho de su parte para curarse y Tifa otro tanto de la suya, ¡y acababan de empezar!, quizás, dependiendo de los eventos que les siguieran, con el tiempo nunca se perdonarían lo que se hicieran el uno al otro de ahora en adelante, acabando con su romance adolescente.

No tardaron en encontrar otras escaleras, tenían que ascender 300 metros hasta la placa, más les valía estar preparados y en forma aunque temía más por Aeris que por cualquiera de los dos.

—Y ¿qué vais a hacer conmigo?— Se quejó la de ojos jade. El tiempo pasaba y nadie abordaba su función en aquella incursión.

—Esta vez te toca esperar a ti. — Miró hacia abajo en dirección a la chica.

—Aeris, deberías estar de camino a casa en vez de seguirnos. — Le apoyó el rubio.

—¡Oh no! ¡qué debería hacer! ¿eso es lo que esperas que diga? ¡Pues no va a pasar, no señor!— su voz parecía molesta a que la apartaran del asunto. — Pero no negaré que me sentiría más segura con guardaespaldas. ¿Qué me dices Cloud?

_ “Ouch” _

— Depende del precio.

— Hmmm, ¿Qué tal una cita?

_ “Oh, dulce Gaia eres cruel y retorcida…” _

Por un momento se sintió la tercera rueda en aquel tira y afloja.

— Si quieres la opinión de un profesional; deberías volver a casa. — Cloud detuvo su ascensión para mirarla seriamente y Zack le imitó al poco.

— Estoy segura que podría resultaros de ayuda.—Lo dijo muy convencida. Cloud sólo suspiró y siguió el ascenso, pero Zack sabía que esos ojos encerraban algo.

— Aeris, ¿hay algo que quieras contarme?— Zack la habló tratando de elegir bien las palabras. Ella negó con la cabeza — Sé que ha pasado un tiempo, pero, si tienes lío con los Shinra.

—Zack— por un momento pareció querer cerrarse en banda pero luego levantó la mirada y le sonrió — , confía en mí ¿vale?

Clavó la mirada en esos ojos jade, sabía que algo la entristecía, algo que no quería contarle; una parte de él quiso insistir, pero su parte más madura le decía que no tenía ningún derecho a incomodarla haciéndose el héroe después de haberla abandonado durante años.

—¿Necesitáis ayuda ahí abajo?— La voz de Cloud se escuchaba lejana.

— ¡Ya vamos!— Aceleró el paso dejando a Aeris atrás tras aceptar la intimidad que la chica le demandaba.

Cloud le ofreció la mano cuando llegó al final de la escalera y él la aceptó sin poner objeción, al mirar abajo se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza con algo de apuro, había dejado a la chica muy atrás.

— No va a darse por vencida.

— Nope — Sabía que Cloud no necesitaba su afirmación, pero le hizo gracia que el rubio ya veía como era el carácter de la castaña.

Continuaron ascendiendo escaleras hasta que llegaron a una parte en que las escaleras ya daban al exterior donde se podía escuchar el viento silbar con más fuerza, un paso en falso y podrías caer al vacío. Cuando miró hacia abajo y luego hacia arriba pudo ver que estaba a un poco más de la mitad del camino. Miró a Aeris que apesar de jadear cansada seguía teniendo la mirada decidida. 

Inició la marcha y encabezando el ascenso por unas escaleras verticales que en algun momento debieron de ser de color rojo, antes que la contaminación, el Sol y la erosión del viento fueran devorando la pintura.

—Tu chica es todo un carácter— escuchó la voz de Cloud justo detrás de él.

—Una vez más, no es mi chica. —rió entre dientes — Pero sí, es un carácter, es lo que la hace tan especial. —Por un momento se le cruzó una idea justo cuando llegó al final del todo de la escalera. —Oye lo de la cita...— 

Escuchó un chasquido metálico y al parecer Cloud también lo pudo oír viendo como se giró rápidamente hacia donde procedía ese ruido.

Una porción de la escalera a varios metros de ellos se partió, como si acabaran de serrarla; vio horrorizado como esa parte se iba balanceando y Aeris estaba en la parte que se estaba desprendiendo; ella saltó para sujetarse con una mano al último barrote fijo a la estructura en el último segundo. Cloud se deslizó a toda velocidad y atrapó a Aeris justo cuando le fallaron las fuerzas y se soltó.

— ¡Te tengo!

— ¡Cloud! — dijo asustada después de comprobar la distancia que la separaba del suelo.

Pocos segundos después se escuchó la escalera estrellarse contra uno de los descansillos antes de rebotar y seguir cayendo al vacío de 300 metros.

Desde arriba pude ver como Cloud la aupó hasta que se pudo afianzar en las barras los pies. Cloud ayudó a la de ojos jade a que se agarrara a él, llevándola cargada a la espalda; Aeris se abrazó a él con fuerza.

Volvió a respirar cuando llegaron hasta el final de la escalera. Zack se dió prisa en ayudar a subir a Aeris que había llegado hasta el final de la escalera, a espaldas de Cloud, necesitó un tiempo para tomar aire. 

— ¿¡Estas bien?!— Tenía el corazón en un puño, no negaría que llegó un momento que pensó que la perdería para siempre.

— Sí— jadeó aún un poco agitada — , suerte de guardaespaldas.

— Ya ves…

Miró a Coud realmente agradecido, este pareció ruborizarse levemente antes de ponerse en pie de nuevo tras comprobar que Aeris estaba bien. Pasó a mirar a la castaña comprobando que no se había hecho daño, tenía las marcas de la mano de Cloud rodeando la muñeca.

— ¿Te duele?

— Un poco — dijo tras negar con la cabeza — , pero podré soportarlo con gusto.

Zack le devolvió la mirada a Cloud que estaba ocupado mirando hacia por cual de los pasillos debían continuar; luego la mirada pasó a la chica que expulsandose la falda dió por terminado el descanso y siguió los pasos del rubio. 

—Hoo Boy— suspiró negando con la cabeza. 

Eso había sido intenso, no quería ni pensar cómo iba a ser el Edificio Shinra, pero estaba en parte tranquilo al ver como Cloud tenía esos increíbles reflejos.


	13. Zack VII

##  Adicción XIII

FFVII AU Zack x Cloud

El edificio Shinra se alzaba alto e imponente. Los focos de luz iluminaban su pulida superficie, algunas luces podían verse en el interior del enorme edificio. Setenta plantas se alzaban del nivel del suelo, convirtiéndolo en el el edificio con las vistas más privilegiadas de todo Midgar. Los enormes focos iluminaban el edificio desde varios ángulos, por el simple hecho de estar cerca de ellos podría provocar una quemadura.

Zack se obligó a respirar y calmar su corazón, muchas cosa golpeaban sus recuerdos, algunos eran recuerdos agradables, otros no tanto y otros, sencillamente, le seguían dando pesadillas. Aeris mantuvo las manos pegadas a su pecho en una expresión de urgencia; realmente quería saber qué estaba pasando por la cabeza de la chica.

—Será mejor que nos movamos— hablaron el rubio y él a la vez. Se miraron dando por iniciada la misión de infiltración.

—Cloud—antes que el rubio avanzara le extendió de nuevo su Espada Mortal —dependeremos de ti ahí dentro.

Cloud miró por un segundo la espada pero luego la aceptó con firmeza y decisión ajustándola a su espalda.

Avanzaron hasta un puente elevado, por donde pasaba una de las carreteras de acceso al edificio por debajo. De camino pudieron ver la seguridad, sin duda estaban en alerta, como esperando un ataque, aunque se preguntaba interiormente quién sería tan descerebrado de hacer un ataque frontal a la Sede más poderosa del planeta...Aunque, bueno, estaban ellos.

Saltaron sobre uno de los camiones de Shinra donde pasaron el primer control de seguridad, ocultos en la parte superior del camión. Zack tuvo que contener estrellarse la mano en la cara en decepción por la pobre seguridad. Se suponía que estaban en alerta.

El camión avanzó por el enorme parking esquivando infinidad de cajas de todo tipo: abastecimiento, comida, piezas de ordenadores, cables para instalaciones más modernas, nuevos uniformes, tarjetas de acceso vírgenes, etc; había tanto que administrar en ese edificio que no sentia mas que respeto y lástima por quienes se ocupaban de eso. Cuando el motor del camión se apagó bajaron dos infantería de la cabina; salieron continuando la charla que ya llevaban tiempo manteniendo dentro.

— Que ganas tengo de acabar mi turno— se ajustó el rifle al hombro.

—Ya te digo, me voy a dar un buen atracón de todo lo que me cocine mi madre, dentro de tres días tengo permiso y pienso olvidar la bazofia que nos dan en el comedor.

—Que suerte tienes, yo no tengo familia aquí, pero conozco un puesto de comida ambulante que está muy bien calidad-precio.

—Pues vaya mierda que tengamos que estar de guardia hasta dentro de otras 5 horas, estoy reventado. 

Cloud le lanzó una mirada furtiva a Zack y este asintió acercándose al borde del camión, cada uno en un extremo opuesto, acechando desde arriba antes de caer en picado sobre los pobres infelices. Zack fue rápido y aplicando una estrangulación la infantería cayó inconsciente en menos de cinco segundos, dejando caer suavemente el cuerpo inconsciente en el suelo. Al mismo tiempo que él estrangulaba a una de los infanterías escuchó un golpe seco y el rifle del otro caer en seco en el suelo, Cloud maldijo entre dientes; se quedaron totalmente quietos esperando a ver cualquier movimiento sospechoso. 

No pasó nada.

—¿Chicos? —pidió permiso la florista.

—Todo despejado—anunció el rubio.

Aeris se descolgó del camión de forma poco grácil mientras Zack empezaba a desnudar a su víctima. 

—Creo que ese podía servirme a mí...— dijo la florista encima del hombro de Zack.

—Vas a ...hacerte pasar...por infantería—No pudo evitar cierta incredulidad en la voz.

—¡Claro! ¿qué puede salir mal?

—No es buena idea— sentenció Cloud abriendo la parte trasera del camión para encerrar ahí dentro a los pobres incautos.

—¿Qué tienes en mente?— Zack permaneció acuclillado mirando a la rosada que se agachó también como si se trataran de niños haciendo una chiquillada, podía sentir la mirada de Cloud en su nuca.

—Pues seguir vuestro plan, sólo con la diferencia que seremos dos infantería.

—Espera, ¿te has equipado ‘esa’ materia?— involuntariamente empezó a mover los brazos emocionado como un chiquillo.

—¡Puedes contar con ello!—asintió ella.

—¡Genial!— Chocó las manos satisfecho con la respuesta y se puso en pie hasta la parte trasera viendo que Cloud ya había acomodado al otro infantería. — Puedes cambiarte aquí — Señaló el interior del camión.

—¡Entendido!- con la ropa en las manos subió a la parte trasera y entrecerró la puerta.

Zack se encontró a Cloud acercándose mirando como Aeris cerraba la puerta trasera del camión, luego pasó a mirarle demandado una respuesta con su mirada.

—Lo hará bien.

—Zack, no tiene idea de ser infantería, no sabe ni hacer el saludo básico.

—Pues mientras yo me cambio se lo puedes enseñar.

—¿Bromeas?

—Cloud, —apoyó las dos manos en los hombros de su amigo— no se va a examinar para SOLDADO, en menos de un par de horas estaremos fuera del edificio. — Cloud suspiró aceptando lo que le estaba diciendo.

Aeris no tardó mucho en acabar de vestirse, y al verla, Zack no pudo evitar reírse mientras Aeris miraba su trabajo sin entender el porqué de esa risa. El moreno le dio una palmada en la espalda a Cloud, que también tenía media sonrisa perversa, para que se pusiera manos a la obra, mientras él se subía al camión a desnudar al otro infantería, amordarzarlos y cambiarse. 

—Permiso para tocar—pudo escuchar la voz de Cloud algo amortiguada por el grosor de las paredes del camión.

—¿Eh? ¿Tocar, por qué?— la voz de Aeris parecía tan sorprendida que pagaría por ver la cara que tenía, pero ese iba a ser un privilegio sólo del rubio.

—Tienes el uniforme mal presentado, esas correas están mal tensadas y…

—Ah vale, he hecho un desastre; entiendo, sí vale.

—Ponte así.

Pobre Aeris, pensó el moreno, todo eso debía ser tan nuevo para ella. Era casi deliciosamente irónico como tanto ella como la Madam M se rieron de su trabajo con el vestido y ellos veían como no tenían idea de colocarse el uniforme, asumiendo que como era cosas de hombres no tenía un protocolo estricto. Tampoco debió entender que Cloud le pidiera permiso para tocar; y es que había un protocolo que cuando se interactuaba con el género contrario siempre se debía pedir permiso, el rubio tendría su trabajo ajustando las correas.

Cuando Zack terminó de ajustarse apropiadamente el uniforme, jadeó incómodo, él era demasiado grande y ancho para ese uniforme, iba extremadamente apretado, tendría que buscar un vestuario y cambiarse lo antes posible. Bajó con miedo del camión a que las costuras fueran a saltar.

Mientras bajaba pudo ver a Cloud al lado de Aeris enseñándole algunos movimientos con el fusil. Decidió que quería saborear ese momento antes de meterse de lleno en la misión; los dos estaban tan concentrados que no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia.

—Todo es demasiado rígido— suspiró la castaña en mitad de un movimiento; Cloud le rectificó la posición de la barbilla, los hombros y la mano sobre el fusil.

—No está mal para sólo quince minutos de instrucción.— Sonrió satisfecho con los dos.

Cuando Cloud fijó su mirada en él escurrió una sonrisa, riendo entre dientes, e intensificó su mirada. ¿Se estaba burlando de él?

—Hey ¿a qué viene esa risa?— alzó un brazo señalando a su amigo, exigiendo su atención, pero al hacerlo se le rasgó el uniforme por debajo del sobaco.—Mierda...

Ahora el rubio se reía en su cara más abiertamente, llevándose una mano a la cadera, satisfecho de lo que estaba viendo.

—Nada, sólo que estas muy apretado por todos lados. Temía por Aeris, pero creo que tú vas a ser quien nos delate.

—Pues no te digo lo que me duelen los pies, estas botas deben ser dos tallas menos, voy a estar caminando de una forma muy rara a la de YA, así que vamos tirando.

No bromeaba con eso de andar raro, apretando los dientes podía avanzar a duras penas, los pies le dolían lo que no está escrito. No querría imaginarse pasando entre las filas de la milicia llevando el paso adecuado. Si no encontraba una botas nuevas no descartaría la idea de ir descalzo.

Por suerte llevaban sus ropas en un macuto que cargaba Aeris, al ver que tenía dificultades para caminar y moverse en general; si la cosa iba muy mal se podía cambiar por sus botas de calzado militar, pero no eran las oficiales del uniforme de infantería Shinra. No podía tirar la toalla ahora, tenía que aguantar hasta un lugar más seguro.

Al llegar al ascensor entraron con la tarjeta de acceso que le extrajeron a los infantería. Cloud la pasó por el detector y entró por las puertas metálicas cruzándose de brazos para que los otros dos le siguieran.

En el panel estaban los botones con los pisos y al lado la leyenda.

Planta 10- Administración

Planta 20- Desarrollo y Tecnología

Planta 30- Planificación Urbanística

Planta 40 - Programa Espacial

Planta 45- Armamentística avanzada

Planta 50 - Seguridad Pública

El rubio pulsó el piso 50 sin duda alguna. El ascensor empezó a ascender en silencio, mientras él sentía el sudor correrle por la sien.

—Tienes mala cara— le miró con cierta preocupación el rubio.

—Los pies me están matando— consiguió decir entre jadeos.

—Puedo hacerme una idea...— en su mirada había verdadera empatía — tendrás que esperar a que lleguemos a los vestuarios, aunque están al final del pasillo.

—Puedes apoyarte en mi, Zack— Aeris se ofreció acercándose a él poniéndole la mano a la espalda.

Él sonrió verdaderamente agradecido, tenía dudas que Aeris pudiera soportar su peso, pero por pequeño que fuera el apoyo no lo despreciaría.

Las puertas se abrieron y Cloud volvió a su mirada fría y neutral girándose a los que entraban en el ascensor, estaban en la planta 24; entraron una pareja de trabajadores, un hombre y una mujer cada uno con un café de máquina en la mano, hablaban acaloradamente, les miraron por un momento intimidados pero luego pasaron al interior del ascensor.

—Buenas noches— saludó el hombre y Cloud se limitó a dar un leve cabeceo manteniéndose con los brazos cruzados. No tardaron en salir un par de pisos más tarde.

—Aguanta...— Aeris le acarició de forma conciliadora el brazo a Zack; este hizo rechinar los dientes cuando el ascensor se detuvo de nuevo.

Las puertas metálicas se abrieron tras el timbre de aviso. Frente a ellos había tres hombres con el uniforme de Seguridad de Élite del edificio. Era muy parecido al infanteria raso, sólo que el casco y las hombreras eran rojas. Al verles saludaron poniéndose erguidos mirando hacia Cloud. Con un suave toque Zack le indicó a Aeris que no se moviera.

—¿De patrulla por la ciudad?— Le habló uno directamente a Cloud.

—Sí—le indicó con calma, luego se giró a Zack —, hemos tenido un imprevisto.

A Zack no le costó simular su expresión de dolor, realmente lo sentía, tenían suerte de los cascos que cubrían casi por completo sus caras, pero el sudor que caía por su mejilla no era ficticio.

—¿Ha sido Avalancha?— Preguntó otro.

—Eso es información clasificada. — Ahora Cloud parecía dirigir la atención a los tres Élite.

—Señor,¡ l-lo siento, señor!—dijo intimidado el que se aventuró a preguntar. 

— Solo saber que tenemos a esos prisioneros y estar esperando un ataque sorpresa de esos desgraciados nos está poniendo de los nervios, señor.—Trató de apoyar otro.

El estado de Zack pareció captar la atención de uno de ellos que se acercó a Zack para examinar cómo estaba.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, sólo…mala suerte, ya sabes...— jadeó mientras alzaba un pulgar indicando que todo estaba bien.

—No sé si habrá alguien en enfermería, el personal se ha movido a la planta de Investigación Científica, al parecer.

—¿En serio? Vaya, que mierda...— Jadeó por el dolor de nuevo, pero eso significaba que tendrían vía libre en caso que necesitaran material.

—Sobre Avalancha,— Cloud se dirigió al que le preguntó primero. —¿habéis trasladado a los prisioneros?

—Bueno esa información...— el Élite miró al resto — no la sabemos, señor. Sólo patrullamos como estipula el reglamento en estos casos.

—¿Y quién puede darmela?—Cloud usó su tono frío y distante haciendo que los Élite se pusieran nerviosos.

Sonrió por sus adentros viendo como Cloud se densenvolvía con tanta soltura; SOLDADO no significaba cambiar de uniforme, eran la élite dentro de la élite, sus ojos imbuidos por Mako era una seña inequívoca de identidad; pero lo que también los diferenciaba era su fama de impredecibles e intimidantes. Cloud estaba llevando el papel a la perfección.

—El Jefe de planta de guardia , señor— le pasaron el dato que necesitaban —; como marca el procedimiento.

Con un leve cabeceo, el rubio se dio por enterado. Las puertas se abrieron en la planta 45.

—Buena guardia.

—¡¡Señor!!— Los tres le saludaron al unísono y salieron por la puerta del ascensor a paso ligero, rígidos y tensos como un arco.

Zack podía notar en su cuerpo como el de Aeris temblaba, desde hacía un rato, aunque esperó a que se cerraran las puertas para estallar en una carcajada. Cloud se giró hacia ellos con una sonrisa de lado, satisfecho.

—Hey, se nota quién manda aquí— Levantó el puño y Cloud no dudó en corresponder al saludo de camaradería. — Mírate, estás hinchado como un pavo, señor.

La risa de Aeris fue más acentuada y alzó la mano para que Cloud la chocara con ella; este no parecía esperarlo pero correspondió al gesto de la chica también.

—¿Alguien tiene algo que objetar?— Las manos de Cloud pasaron a la cadera, pero su actitud seguía jovial y traviesa.

—La verdad es que ha sido muy intenso. ¡Qué presencia, Cloud! —Sonrió Aeris.

El rubio se giró para darles la espalda, no sin antes acentuar levemente una sonrisa arrogante alimentada por las adulaciones de Aeris. Faltaba poco para llegar a la planta 50 y el peligro acechaba en cada rincón. En seguida que vieron la espalda de Cloud los dos se callaron. 

Las puertas metálicas se abrieron, por última vez para ellos, en ese viaje.

Había un largo pasillo trás un pequeño Hall, donde había un par de infantería haciendo guardia rutinaria, aunque a los laterales del Ascensor había otros cuatro. Eso era más seguridad de lo normal. Cloud salió con decisión del ascensor pasando de largo el Hall; los dos infanterías le saludaron y él no se digno a devolverles el saludo. Zack pudo avanzar a duras penas con la ayuda de Aeris. Los dioses sabían lo idiota que había sido pensando que aguantaría ese dolor de pies, estaba seguro que en cuanto se quitara el zapato vería algo peor que la guerra de Wutai.

—¿Estáis bien por ahí atrás?— Se interesó el rubio una vez pasaron los guardias de la entrada.

—Sí, sólo falta un poco más así que...bien— jadeo de nuevo. Cloud continuó hacia delante tras comprobar su estado. 

—Parece en su salsa...— le dijo en voz baja Aeris.

—Bueno, hace tiempo que no venimos por aquí, yo incluso más, pero casi se podría decir que es como un segundo hogar. Estos pasillos nos los hemos recorrido y limpiado tantas veces que no acordarse sería algo preocupante.

—¿Cloud? ¡Eh, Cloud! ¿eres tú?

Por todo el espinazo de Zack le recorrió un escalofrío, un infantería armado avanzaba hacia Cloud con un confiado trote, le seguía de cerca su compañero de patrulla que parecía perdido ante la reacción y urgencia del otro.

—Joder, tío, ¡es Cloud! Estudiamos juntos. — le devolvió la mirada al rubio.

Desde donde estaba, Zack no podía verle la cara, pero notaba la tensión en sus hombros del rubio ¿quién era ese tipo? no podía identificarle y eso le estaba poniendo nervioso, pero hasta ahora Cloud lo había estado haciendo muy bien, estaba seguro que podría manejar la situación.

— Me dijeron que la habías palmado, ¡pero yo no podía creerlo!—Avanzó otro paso como queriendo confirmar que era la cara que buscaba. — ¿qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo?

—Oye, la ronda...— El compañero le interrumpió nervioso.

—Ah sí, la ronda— El infantería entusiasta miró al compañero y volvió a centrarse en Cloud — Avisaré a Kunsel, ¡ya verás cuando se entere! 

Los dos infantería se apartaron saludandolos a ellos con un leve cabeceo. Cuando Zack volvió a centrar su atención a Cloud este estaba sujetándose la cabeza con una de las manos como si algo le hubiera golpeado en la sien.

—Cloud, ¿pasa algo?

—Estoy bien...— no lo dijo con la seguridad que quería escuchar. — Sigamos.

El rubio empezó a avanzar como si nada hubiera pasado, pero a Zack le pareció notar que había aumentado el ritmo de sus pasos; no podía reprocharselo, escuchar el nombre de Kunsel puso todos sus músculos en tensión. Miró a los lados por un momento tratando de parecer lo menos nervioso posible.

—Zack— Aeris lo había notado y como, seguramente, también aumentó el ritmo de avanzar por el pasillo aunque eso significara acentuar más su cojera y las rampas de dolor de los dedos de los pies; estos le hicieron apretar los dientes con fuerza.

—No es nada,— le dió un conciliador apretón en el hombro a la ojos jade. —Vamos a ese vestuario y acabemos con esto.

Apenas faltaban unos metros cuando Cloud disminuyó su paso hasta quedarse totalmente estático. No se movía. Zack maldijo entre dientes abandonando el apoyo de Aeris para acudir al lado de Cloud. Le estaba dando un ‘bloqueo’, sus pupilas estaban contraídas y su iris era del azul más puro que podía recordar. Miró a los lados observando cómo habían algunos infantería pasando de una zona a otra, pero al parecer estaban ocupados en sus asuntos como para darse cuenta que un SOLDADO acababa de quedarse clavado en mitad del pasillo.

—Hey Cloud, vamos hombre, despierta.— le sujetó de detrás de la nuca pero su mirada no dejaba de apuntar hacia el infinito como si viera a través de él, sin parpadear en ningún momento. — Sé que eres mi hombre, cuando despiertes serás tú, nunca he dudado de ti.

Aeris, desde detrás de Cloud, miró a su alrededor con claro nerviosismo, y él le hizo un gesto como para que se relajara, ella reaccionó enseguida acercándose a los dos.

—¿Se podrá bien?

—Claro que sí, nada puede con él. Venga díselo, Cloud.

Pero no pasó nada, se mantuvo inmovil y rígido como una estatua en lo que debieron ser dos largos minutos, que parecieron una eternidad; cuando sus ojos parpadearon recuperaron su color Mako, Zack contuvo la respiración. Cloud miró a su alrededor desorientado.

—Estamos en el piso 50, íbamos al vestuario—Los ojos del rubio se clavaron en los suyos comprendiendo al instante.

—Sí, vamos— Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse y volvió a ponerse en movimiento.

Suspiró aliviado. Apenas faltaban unos metros y como si le hubiera caído una viga encima el dolor de los pies volvió a golpearle, Aeris estuvo ahí a su lado para sujetarle, le sonrió agradecido y usó toda su voluntad para entrar finalmente a los vestuarios. 

Lo primero que hizo al entrar los vestuarios fue dejarse caer sobre una de las bancas. Aeris se arrodilló ante él para quitarle las botas. Se llevó la mano a la frente pensando en lo mal que lo había pasado por unos malditos zapatos y su cabezonería de usar el uniforme completo. Podía escuchar a Cloud trasteando buscando un nuevo uniforme. No tardó mucho en escuchar como otra costura parecía abrirse por alguno de sus gestos.

Jadeo dolorido y aliviado cuando Aeris le liberó los pies de la horrible prisión. Habían estado tan cerca que le descubrieran por su estupidez, todo hubiera sido más fácil si se hubiera dejado sus propias botas, pero nunca sabrían qué hubiera sucedido. 

Al mirarse los pies pudo ver que sus sospechas eran acertadas, sus dedos sangraban por las uñas. No era una visión agradable, notaba palpitar cada uno de sus dedos por el dolor. Ver las manos de Aeris acercarse a sus pies le puso en una desmesurada tensión, pero al sentir una refrescante brisa en sus dedos le hizo relajarse levemente. Agradeció a los dioses que Aeris fuera tan hábil con la materia de curación.

—¿Mejor?—le sonrió arrodillada en el suelo, no se había quitado el casco , aún era pronto no podían permitirse verse atrapados ahora que estaban tan cerca, solo tenían que averiguar en qué celda estaban Tifa y Barret y todo estaría ¿casi hecho?

—Toma, creo que este te vendrá mejor— Cloud le extendió un uniforme — Seguiré buscando calzado.

—Ah, hemos estado cerca — apoyó la cabeza en la cabeza en la pared disfrutando el alivio de sentir que sus pies iban perdiendo ese dolor insoportable.

—¿Conocéis a ese chico?—Preguntó la Aeris mirando especialmente a Cloud, este negó con la cabeza dejando de rebuscar en las taquillas por un momento.

—A mi me preocupa Kunsel—aclaró Zack—, te acuerdas de él ¿verdad, Cloud?—pero él volvió a negar con la cabeza centrándose de nuevo en la búsqueda de calzado— ¡Oh vamos, Kunsel! — dirigió la mirada a Cloud para luego saltar a la de Aeris—es cierto que con Cloud no tenía mucho contacto, pero por lo que le contaba yo, lo conoce bastante.

—Entonces tendremos que ir con cuidado de encontrarnos con él.— Aeris se puso en pie una vez terminó con la sanación. Zack movió los pies sintiéndose aliviado que no sintiera ningún dolor ya, como si se hubiera tratado de una pesadilla.

—Bien, ha llegado la hora de cambiarme.

Ese uniforme le quedaba bastante mejor que el otro, así que Cloud le dio el cambio por el maltrecho para que no fuera demasiado evidente su falta en la taquilla. Se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca al sentir que las botas apretaban un poco, pero simplemente estaban ajustadas, no eran varias tallas más pequeñas. Se cambió con rapidez y se pusieron en marcha enseguida. Planearon buscar a alguien que supiera donde estarían los prisioneros, no sería muy difícil de encontrar.

Cloud volvió a encabezar la marcha, seguido por los otros dos. Aeris le propuso cambiarse para así poder usar un casco, pero el rubio se negó, ello implicaba tener que dejar la espada en algún lugar en que dudaba que tuvieran oportunidad de volver.

Avanzaron sin más encuentros fortuitos hasta una sala con el número B-3. Cloud y él sabían que ahí estaría el responsable y el que más información tenía, con Cloud como SOLDADO Primera Clase no le negaría la información, sólo esperaba que no le pidieran credenciales, aunque dudaba que fuera tan atrevido.

Entraron con decisión, sin embargo Zack se quedó anclado a la puerta cuando lo que vió fue a un SOLDADO de Segunda Clase, eso era malo; no esperaba encontrarse a un SOLDADO ahí, debería estar en otro piso superior y muy raramente volvían a un nivel inferior; mucho menos para atender asuntos tan poco … especializados.

Llevaba el uniforme reglamentario, era un reflejo del de Cloud con unas pequeñas diferencias, color morado oscuro, con amplias hombreras metálicas oscuras, en la cabeza tenía el casco reglamentario de SOLDADO. Todo sería complicado ya siendo un SOLDADO de Segunda Clase, pero lo que más nervioso le ponía era que por sus gestos creía que se trataba de Kunsel.

Tenía que centrarse, ¡tenía que hacer el protocolo!. Hizo el saludo reglamentario al encontrarse con un superior, Aeris le imitó al poco quedando un saludo a destiempo y que el rifle chocó con su casco a causa seguramente de lo imprevisto y lo nervios.

—Erm…¿Hola?

_ “¡Maldición, es Kunsel!” _

Ya les había visto no había forma que pudieran dar marcha atrás y por la actitud de Cloud este no le había reconocido la voz.

—Vengo a informarme donde están unos prisioneros, voy a ser el relevo.

Hubo un incómodo silencio y los dos se mantuvieron la mirada, finalmente Kunsel dejó unos papeles sobre la mesa y apoyó las manos en ella.

—¿Cloud?

—No tengo tiempo para esto— replicó cortante y frío el rubio.

—Entiendo.

La mirada de Kunsel se dirigió a los dos de atrás, por suerte aún estaban con los cascos puestos, por un momento esperó que la cicatriz de su mejilla no estuviera a la vista, no lo estaba pero por un momento pensó que le podría identificar. El SOLDADO, con un gesto, les pidió que abandonaran la sala y les dejaran estar a solas. Sintió la mirada de Aeris, pero siendo sincero con él mismo no sabía cómo iba a salir todo aquello. 

_ “No puedo simplemente darme la vuelta, por muy complicado que sea, debo hablar con él” _

Lentamente se quitó el seguro del casco para desvelar su identidad. Kunsel se incorporó quedando con la boca entreabierta.

—Lo veo y no lo creo. ¡¿Zack?!— Rodeó la mesa acercándose con largas zancadas poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros — ¡Leí los informes, decían que estabas muerto y Cloud también!. 

—Ya sabes que los informes de Shinra no son todo lo viable que creíamos en un pasado. —sonrió a su amigo antes de fundirse en un abrazo. Habían pasado cinco años. Lo último que supo de Kunsel fue vía e-mail.

Cloud se acercó no sin poder ocultar su expresión de no entender lo que estaba pasando, quedándose al lado de Aeris. Esta decidió quitarse el casco también y Kunsel volvió a quedarse de piedra.

—Un momento, ¿esto es una especie de broma? — señaló a Aeris mirando a Zack, pero el moreno se encogió de hombros. —Cuando leí el informe que estabas muerto fui a visitarla a darle la noticia, sentía que debía decírselo, y al parecer tenía un carrito de flores roto, me ofrecí a arreglarlo, pero se negó alegando que vendrías tú a arreglarlo personalmente ¿lo has hecho?

—Bueno han pasado cosas aquí y allá… ya sabes…—Le contestó la chica.

Los tres rieron suavemente, excepto Cloud, que miraba la escena como si no formara parte de ella.

—Cloud, tío, es Kusnel, nos ha sacado de más de una. — Zack señaló a su amigo que sonrió a Cloud de vuelta esperando que le reconociera. 

Cloud negó con la cabeza como un niño perdido en una conversación entre adultos.

—Zack…El uniforme de Primera Clase. —Kunsel empezó a hablar y Cloud frunció el ceño—¿Es cosa tuya?— Kunsel devolvió la mirada a Zack.

Al moreno no le dio tiempo a decir o a hacer nada, cuando vió a Cloud que estaba empezando a hiperventilar, sus mirada se clavó en el suelo como si tratara de leer la respuesta justo bajo sus pies. Una mano viajó a su sien apretando los dientes y luego jadear pesadamente conteniendo el dolor. 

Los tres se quedaron paralizados, por un momento, por la repentina reacción del rubio que empezó a dar varios pasos hacia atrás sujetándose la cabeza con las dos manos gruñendo con intensidad por el dolor. Aeris acudió a tratar de calmarlo, siendo la que estaba más cerca. No llegó a tocarle cuando Cloud gritó de forma desgarradora y se dejó caer al suelo como un cuerpo sin vida. 

El corazón de Zack pareció congelarse por un segundo al ver como caía al suelo, se acercó a la velocidad de un parpadeo, comprobando que respiraba.

—¿Se ha desmayado? 

Se acercó Kunsel. Zack suspiró y asintió con la cabeza sin apartar la mirada de su amigo. Aeris, por su lado, apartó algunos mechones de pelo de la cara a Cloud, tocándole la cara con preocupación, las miradas de Aeris y Zack se encontraron, los dos estaban confusos por lo que acababa de pasar.

—Llevemosle a Enfermería, si alguien entra, aquí y ahora, habrán demasiadas preguntas.

Como dijeron la escolta de Seguridad de Élite del Edificio Shinra, la enfermería estaba vacía, no había nadie para atender a las posibles urgencias o dolencias de los reclutas. Tumbaron a Cloud en una de las camillas, mientras comprobaban que estaba físicamente bien.

—Se ha colapsado— suspiró Kunsel mirando a los otros dos evaluando su caras de preocupación —, su vida no corre peligro, tranquilos. 

Zack torció el gesto y miró a Kunsel.

—Tiene adicción a Mako.

Tener que decir esas palabras le golpearon como una bola de demolición, la cara de Kunsel tampoco parecía creerlo por un momento, pero al ver su mirada seria sabía que no había discusión.

—Joder, son malas noticias.

Zack se miró las manos entrelazadas tras tomar asiento en una de las camillas cercanas. Sí, eran malas noticias, eso estaba afectando seguramente las memorias de Cloud, debía estar en un estado muy avanzado si le afectaba de esa manera. Podría ser que tuviera problemas de memoria de por vida, haciendo más difícil una vida normal.

—Voy a dejar de jugar al inocente— empezó a hablar Kunsel—, es evidente que no estáis aquí para hacerme una visita reconfortante. Cloud me ha pedido acceso a la información de unos prisioneros. ¿de quiénes hablaba? 

—Avalancha— dijo sin tapujos, conocía a Kunsel desde hacía años y, aunque su fidelidad estaba con Shinra, antes estaba con él y el ideal de cambiar las cosas para mejor. Estaban cansados de la corrupción y los secretos de la empresa. —: una mujer y un hombre con un brazo como arma.

—No me digas que estáis involucrados con esa gente— Kunsel miró tanto a Zack como a Aeris con incredulidad.

—Cloud lo está; la chica encerrada es su amiga, le prometí que le ayudaría a sacarla de aquí.

Cloud empezó a balbucear y su sueño tranquilo se vio interrumpido por su rostro contorsionandose, como si tuviera una pesadilla o estuviera soportando mucho dolor. Aeris le acarició la cara de forma gentil y pasado un tiempo el rubio volvió a relajarse.

La chica miró con preocupación a Cloud para luego mirar a Zack, este sólo sintió frustración no había nada que pudiera hacer, sólo esperar y rezar a que el estado de Cloud no durara mucho tiempo y no tuviera consecuencias irreversibles.

—Zack, tendrías que dejarlo aquí— Kunsel habló con gravedad.

—No pienso dejarle aquí.— Su voz sonó más fría y amenazadora de lo que esperaba, Kunsel no se merecía ese trato, pero sus emociones las sentía desbordadas.

—Zack, aquí tendrá la asistencia necesaria para…

—¿Para qué? ¡¿Para que muera encerrado en una vitrina como un sujeto de pruebas?!—Bajó de la camilla sintiendo la influencia de Mako bullir por su cuerpo respondiendo a la ira que sentía ante solo la idea. —No dejaré que Shinra le ponga una mano encima ¡Nunca! ¡NO sabéis nada de lo que nos hicieron! 

Avanzó hacia la Espada Mortal sujetándola con firmeza, no podía soportar más la frustración. Levantó la espada dispuesto a destruir algo de inmobiliario. Por un momento vió la cara de Aeris y se obligó a calmarse bajando la espada poco a poco. Jadeando y tratando de encontrar algo de calma, llevó la empuñadura hasta casi tocar su frente haciendo que la espada estuviera totalmente vertical apuntando hacia el techo.

—No teneis ni idea…

Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos; recordaba el sonido de las burbujas en el tanque, el color verde tiñendo todo. Bajó la espada lentamente caminando unos pasos para alejarse para luego derrumbarse sobre sus rodillas; simplemente dejó que el llanto fuera libre. Estaba cansado. Escuchó los pasos de alguien detrás suyo y el calor del abrazo de Aeris hizo que sus lágrimas fluyeran sin restricciones por las mejillas.

—Kunsel— la voz de Aeris era suave pero demandante a la vez.

—Os daré un tiempo, miraré de mover algunos hilos—Los pasos de Kunsel se dirigieron a la puerta de enfermería, cerrando suavemente tras de él.

Aeris una vez más le estaba consolando; como cuando perdió a Angeal. Cuando dejó de sentir el calor de Aeris en su espalda se sintió abandonado, pero sólo fue un instante cuando la encontró arrodillada delante de él y le sonrió abrazándolo ahora desde delante. Él la abrazó como si fuera lo único que le quedaba antes de caer al vacío. Ella le acarició su pelo con el mimo que haría una madre con un niño asustado. Le daba igual, quería dejar de ser un hombre por un momento y liberarse de todo ese dolor que había reprimido durante años.

Cloud, sólo Cloud le entendía, temía que algún día le perdería para siempre y ese día ni el abrazo de Aeris podría consolarle.


	14. Cloud VII

## Adicción XIV

FFVII AU Zack x Cloud

Todo estaba teñido de verde, su cuerpo caía como una piedra en lo que parecía la inmensidad de un océano embravecido, pero él estaba tan lejos de la superficie que sólo podía ver las burbujas subir hasta un lugar infinito en la distancia. Cada vez sentía más la presión de su pecho. Sus pulmones ardían demandando oxígeno. No podía respirar. Abrió la boca tratando de encontrar aire, pero lo único que consiguió fue llenarse los pulmones de agua, haciendo el dolor aún más insoportable. No podía respirar, empezó a patalear como si el agua que le rodeaba fuera alguien tratando de impedirle capturar el preciado aire. Se añadió como empezó a escuchar gritos de agonía en su cabeza, como si centenares de conciencias se hubieran metido en su cabeza. No podía soportar el dolor.

Su lucha era en vano, iba a morir ahí, luchando contra lo imposible. Abrió los ojos por última vez viendo las burbujas ascendentes. Cerró los ojos, aceptando que era así cómo debía ser, sintiéndose afortunado de que de alguna manera notaba una presencia conocida, la de Zack.

Zack, siempre le había dado tranquilidad y paz estar junto a él a pesar de no parar quieto ni un momento. Era lógico pensar en él cuando iba a tener su descanso definitivo.

En su mejilla sintió el tacto de una mano, era tibia y reconfortante.

—Mamá...lo siento, fui tan estúpido.

¿Por qué se sentía tan desolado? Estaba muerto, en la muerte no habría dolor, tampoco felicidad, pero eso ya no importaba. Todo quedaba atrás: El día en que el puente del Monte Nibel cedió bajo sus pies; la promesa en el pozo; el día que le partió el corazón a su madre alistándose en el ejército, sin que ella lo supiera; los días de entrenamiento sin descanso durante meses y años. Todo para ser SOLDADO, todo para no ser débil, todo por ser cualquier cosa que no fuera él mismo.

Tifa, lo sabía. Sabía que era débil, se lo decía con la mirada cada vez que le miraba, pero aún así le hizo hacer una promesa.

—Prometeme, que si algún día me encuentro en problemas, vendrás a ayudarme y salvarme.

_“No he conseguido ni cumplir una promesa de niños”_

Pero todo daba igual, cayendo cada vez más y más se adentraba en las profundidades del frío océano. 

Varias voces le atosigaban sin dejarle descanso, por unas sobresalieron de entre otras tantas

—Tifa, volvemos a encontrarnos, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—Sí, ha sido mucho tiempo, Cloud. Volvamos con el resto.

Estaba cansado, pero aún le quedaba un atisbo de fuerza; podía escuchar las olas romper en la costa cercana. Quizás no era su hora, quizás podría cumplir la promesa. 

Se forzó a abrir los ojos, pero la luz era tan intensa que le hacía daño, volvió a cerrarlos, abriéndolos de nuevo lentamente tratando de acomodar su vista a la intensa luz. Poco a poco fue recuperando los sentidos y notar el peso de su cuerpo en un lugar no muy blando pero algo mullido. Las luces fluorescentes del techo eran molestas. ¿dónde estaba? El olor en el ambiente le resultaba de una manera familiar. Giró la cabeza a un lado, ya lo recordaba, era la enfermería, la enfermería del Edificio Shinra, la visitó demasiadas veces.

—¿Zack?— no le veía. —¿Aeris?— giró la cabeza a otro lado viendo a Zack tumbado en la camilla a continuación de la suya. Su cabeza aún le dolía horrores, pero al ver a su amigo tumbado el dolor pasó a ser algo secundario.

Saltó de la camilla para acercarse al moreno que se sobresaltó al escuchar su movimiento descuidado. Zack le miró con los ojos muy abiertos para luego dejar caer la cabeza hacia atrás sobre la almohada, al parecer estaba durmiendo y le había despertado.

—Hey ¿cómo te encuentras?— Le preguntó tras una sonrisa cansada el moreno.

Cloud frunció levemente el ceño, Zack tenía los párpados levemente hinchados y ojos con un tono rojizo. 

—Estoy bien, ¿tú?

—Me duele la cabeza un poco— dijo en un suspiro como quien se despierta tras una resaca, Cloud no ignoró como se frotaba los ojos.

—Tienes una cara horrible.— Le expectó, pero Zack solo rió, la mano de este fue a su encuentro para tratar de revolverle el pelo, pero fue más rápido, apartándose a tiempo apenas moviendo la cabeza a un lado.

—No es verdad, a las chicas les parezco bastante atractivo.

—¿Qué ha pasado mientras estaba inconsciente?—No era algo que le interesara su exito con el sexo contrario.

—Kunsel va a ayudarnos, dice que nos va a conseguir la llave de acceso al piso 67, es ahí donde los tienen. — El moreno suspiró con pesadez —Es el laboratorio de Hojo.

—Genial— Musitó entre dientes, con todo el sarcasmo posible, se cruzó de brazos expresando así su negativa ante la situación, pero debían hacer algo ¿Cómo podían sacar Tifa y Barret de ahí? y lo peor de todo, ¿qué les habían hecho? Le preocupaba el estado en que los encontraran.

—¡Eh!— la mano de Zack reposó en su brazo y le miró, ahora estaba sentado en el borde de la camilla— Kunsel me ha dicho que los han trasladado hace sólo veinte minutos, llegaremos a tiempo.

—¿Dónde está Aeris?

—Estoy aquí—Por la puerta entraron Kunsel y Aeris, ella seguía llevando el uniforme e iba bien protegida por el casco de infantería Shinra; a su lado Kunsel avanzó hacia los dos con seguridad.

—Lo he arreglado todo para que tengáis acceso al piso 67—Le extendió la tarjeta de acceso a Cloud. —Es un lugar terrorífico así que esperaros lo peor. —Pasó a mirar a Zack. —En el gimnasio, en la taquilla A07, os he dejado un regalito, no olvidéis de ir a buscarlo.

—Gracias Kunsel— Zack se puso en pie preparado para la acción.

—Otra cosa más —esta vez se dirigió hacia Cloud—, aún hay gente que te reconoce así que, ponte esto,— le extendió un casco como el que portaba, de SOLDADO.- más vale prevenir.

Cloud aceptó el casco y procedió a ponérselo asegurando el cierre. No podía negar que la ayuda de Kunsel había sido mucho más que útil, les había facilitado la infiltración en Shinra en gran medida. Era un gran amigo de Zack, un amigo del que no tenía constancia que le hablara, y si lo hizo, no acabó anclado en su memoria.

—Id con cuidado—Kunsel pasó a darle un abrazo a Zack de nuevo dándose palmadas mutuamente en la espalda —, creo que hay un SOLDADO a cargo de las celdas. —Kunsel miró a Zack y se apartó — Espero que esta vez nos mantengamos en contacto.

—Puedes contar con ello— El tono de Zack quería ser animado como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Kunsel pasó a girarse a Aeris, ella extendió los brazos y la abrazó también 

—Cuida de este cabeza loca por mi.

—Será un placer— Ella le sonrió. Cuando terminó con Aeris se giró hacia él y se podía notar la incomodidad.

—Bueno, Cloud, cuidate...ya nos veremos. — Miró por un momento a Zack antes de devolverle la mirada —Cuídale tú también— Cloud asintió con solemnidad.

— He de irme, ya deben preguntarse dónde he estado, —El SOLDADO avanzó hasta la puerta, — me mantendré alerta. — Y con esa última frase salió de la sala.

Cloud le dirigió la mirada a los otros dos, que permanecían en silencio mirando el suelo, sin duda Kunsel era alguien de su confianza, pero él no tenía esos sentimientos, no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente y la sensación de urgencia a rescatar a Tifa no le daba espacio para la empatía.

—Movámonos.

Todo fue a pedir de boca, Zack le recordó parar en el gimnasio en la planta 64 para conseguir el regalo que Kunsel les había preparado. Lo recordaba, taquilla A07; lo bueno de estar a altas horas de la madrugada no había nadie y podían estar tranquilos, sólo habían cuatro personas en el gimnasio que pudo ver a través de los cristales. Zack usó la llave y encontraron uniformes de SOLDADO Primera Clase y una gran espada, no era tan descomunal como la de Zack pero este la reconoció enseguida.

—¡Kunsel te has lucido!—rió alegre Zack —Te dije que encontraríamos un arma a tu medida, —se la extendió a Cloud— Oficialmente es ‘Borde Duro’ pero entre nosotros la llamábamos ¡La Demoledora!. 

Cloud empuñó la espada con una mano, no pesaba tanto como la Espada Mortal pero tenía un buen peso, el lomo era muy ancho y el filo doble cóncavo, no era una espada para cortar pero si para astillar huesos y partir músculo; irónicamente tenía grabado con Kanjis _‘Divide y vencerás’._ No quiso hacer más preguntas. Desenfundó la Espada Mortal de Zack y se la entregó.

Sabía que era la espada de Zack pero aún sentía cierto apego por esa espada, sin comprender muy bien; pero no iba a negar que Demoledora parecía una muy buena alternativa.

—¿No vas a cambiarte?—preguntó al ver al moreno en movimiento.

—No, no hay tiempo que perder, dos SOLDADO andando juntos levantara demasiadas sospechas. —Le vio ponerse el arnés para poder llevar cargada su espada.

Dicho y hecho Zack guardó la ropa en la bolsa que llevaba Aeris y ascendieron como si hicieran Ronda al Piso 67. Tanto Aeris como Zack tenían tensión en el cuerpo; él no tenía memoria de haber estado nunca ahí, pero recordaba la advertencia de Kunsel, era un lugar peligroso. Sacó la tarjeta de su bolsillo trasero y miró a los otros dos, ellos dieron su aprobación con un cabeceo; el pitido tras la pasar la tarjeta les abrió las puertas.

En aquella planta reinaba el silencio, sólo había pitidos de máquinas distantes, ecos de tecleos tras los muros y puertas corredizas, el gran número 67 era la única evidencia que no se habían confundido de piso. 

A pesar de que iban en silencio casi podría decir que sus pasos resonaban como si se trataran de una banda marchante en los silenciosos pasillos. Se tensó al ver a un hombre con bata blanca pero no llegó ni a cruzarse con ellos, quizás ni de percatarse de su presencia, estaba demasiado ensimismado por los papeles que portaba en la mano; el hombre entró en la sala contigua y se escuchó una discusión con la voz amortiguada por las paredes.

Aquel sitio realmente daba escalofríos. Contuvo las ganas de mirar hacia atrás para comprobar que le seguían Zack y Aeris y no los hubiera abducido algo extraño. Un paso tras otro encontró el acceso.

‘SALA DESCANSO DE SUJETOS DE PRUEBA’

Aquellas palabras daban nauseas, la deshumanización que tenía aquel lugar superaba la que sintió cuando se alistó en Shinra. Recordaba que durante una temporada se sentía cómodo en ser un recluta con número; era como empezar de nuevo, nadie le conocía y esperaba ser el mejor de todos ellos; poco se imaginaba que acabaría echando de menos la individualidad de las personas. Nunca fue bueno haciendo amigos, Zack se ocupó de encontrarle una cuadrilla que se ocupara de él y eso le facilitó su estancia en Shinra. 

Un pinchazo en la sien fue tan doloroso que pudo sentirlo hasta detrás de los ojos, gruñó llevándose la mano a la sien izquierda y sacudió levemente la cabeza. Una vez repuesto continuó por el largo y estéril pasillo. En toda la planta no había ni un adorno, cuadro o cartel, era como si fuera la obra pura y dura, como el primer día de estreno. El ambiente apestaba a lejía y desinfectante.

A medida que avanzaban por el pasillo se podía escuchar un sonido repetitivo como si algo golpeara las paredes, una y otra vez; no era muy fuerte, pero era repetitivo, crispantemente repetitivo. Cloud se giró haciendo una seña que estuvieran alerta y avanzaran en silencio, y así lo hicieron.

—No entiendo por qué alguien como yo debería estar aquí...— Una voz aburrida empezó a escucharse al final del pasillo, detrás de una puerta.

Al cruzar el umbral de la puerta Cloud pudo ver a un hombre haciendo rebotar una pelota una y otra vez contra una de las puertas o celdas donde deberían haber especímenes. El hombre notó su presencia y detuvo la pelota apretandola con una mano.

—Vaya, parece que mi relevo ha llegado.—Se puso en pie y suspiró de forma teatral como si la salvación hubiera llegado— Ha sido muy cruel, por parte de Shinra, apartarme de la carretera, de la adrenalina y el olor del Mako haciendo rugir la ingenieria de mi corazón.

Cloud alzó casi imperceptiblemente una ceja ante el comentario del hombre, aunque poco importaba, su rostro estaba casi enteramente cubierto por su casco de SOLDADO.

Ahora que el tipo se ponía en pie podía verle más claramente. Tenía el pelo rubio, largo y engominado hacia atrás que caía como una cascada hasta casi pasar los omoplatos. Sus ojos color Mako confirmaban sus sospechas, SOLDADO, y por el uniforme, con manga larga y azul marino, era de Tercera Clase.

—Te cedo a los prisioneros...— Hizo una dramática pausa. Se tuvo que contener para no hacer una mueca.

—Cloud. — Extendió los papeles que confirmaban el relevo que les había preparado Kunsel. El hombre miró el papel por encima sin darle importancia.

—Cloud— Repitió mirándole donde debería tener los ojos —¿Hemos trabajado juntos antes?

—He estado años de servicio fuera de la ciudad, no lo creo.— Se giró a Zack y Aeris como para indicarles que pasaran y tomaran posiciones, Zack reaccionó enseguida y Aeris le siguió imitando sus movimientos.

—Una lastima— notó como le examinaba de arriba a abajo. —, ¿por qué no dejas a estos dos a cargo y vienes conmigo a la sala de entrenamiento?

—Estoy trabajando— Le dijo con frialdad pasando de largo.

—Esta bien, te concederé eso, los de Primera os tomáis muy en serio el trabajo. — Pasó a mirar por un instante a Zack y Aeris pero no dijo nada sobre ellos. —Un placer conocerte Cloud, me llamo Roche, espero que podamos conocernos en algún momento. Me encantaría cruzar la espada con alguien que ha experimentado misiones en el exterior.

—Quizás.— Se cruzó de brazos invitandole con su frialdad a que se marchara.

—Hasta la vista, compañero— Se retiró riendo como si le hubiera hecho gracia un chiste que se había contado él mismo. 

Cuando la puerta se cerró automáticamente rodó los ojos con hastío a la vez que se giraba a los otros dos. Se quitó el casco y el resto le imitó casi a la vez.

—Tienen que estar por aquí— se dio prisa en comprobar las celdas. Los otros dos acudieron a su ayuda.

Por suerte las celdas libres estaban abiertas , por desgracia no había forma de saber que había al otro lado, habían carpetas en la entrada pero estaban catalogadas como especímenes con número. Decidió arriesgarse y abrir una de ellas. 

La puerta se deslizó sonoramente encontrando a un ser cuadrupedo de piel verde y un pelo rojizo, el cuerpo recubierto de espinas; al parecer lo habían despertado de su sueño y se lanzó con fiereza. Cloud cerró la puerta ignorando el sonoro golpe de la bestia estrellándose en la puesta mientras decidía abrir la siguiente. Sabía que podía contar con Zack que estaría apuntando con el rifle en caso que algo le atacara. Abrió la puerta y enseguida que vio lo que había dentro acudió en su ayuda.

En el suelo estaba Barret, le giró para comprobar su estado, parecía que le habían hecho una interrogación exhaustiva, tenía la cara llena de golpes. De su brazo derecho no había señales de su arma. El gran hombre se sobresaltó y Cloud se apartó a tiempo para evitar un revés.

—¿Tú?— Su mirada parecía confundida a la vez que se levantaba—¡¿Tú has sido el apestoso Shinra que nos ha delatado?! — La confusión se tornó rabia.

—He venido a sacaros de aquí— Contestó con calma pero sin atreverse a darle la espalda a Barret, a pesar de la urgencia que sentía de encontrar a Tifa, se le veía demasiado tenso.

—¡Al infierno con Hades es donde vas a ir!— Barret le sujetó de la pechera con rabia con la mano izquierda. Sus ojos parecía que echaban chispas. — Por tu culpa ¡Bigg, Jessie, Wedge!

—Barret —era la voz de Zack detrás suyo —, suelta a Cloud, ya.

—Ah, es verdad, los perros de Shinra muestran su verdadera cara.

De verdad que quería añadir otro puñetazo en la jeta de Barret por su constantes conspiraciones, pero de momento se dejaría usar como chivo expiatorio de las frustraciones de Barret.

—Vamos dispara ¿o tienes miedo a darle a tu amiguito SOLDADO?

—Barret, no sé de qué estás hablando—intervino el rubio—nos hemos infiltrado, no tenemos tiempo que perder, tenemos que encontrar a Tifa y largarnos.

—¡Un cuerno! Sabían que íbamos a estar ahí, ¡alguien debe haberles dado el soplo!

—¿Y hemos sido nosotros, los desertores?—Zack habló con pesadez.

— ¡Quien sino!

—Ya es suficiente...— Cloud suspiró y sujetó la mano que estaba agarrando su pechera fuertemente. Baret parecía creerse que ser más grande y pesado le daría ventaja, pero iba descubrir que estaba muy equivocado. 

Apartó la mano de un rápido movimiento apretando con su pulgar el dorso de la mano de Barret, una vez cedió por el dolor, se acercó a él levantando la mano, que tenía bien sujeta, hasta que se quedó con el codo en alto; dando media vuelta empujó muy levemente el cuerpo enorme del líder de Avalancha haciendo que cayera de espalda girando sobre sí mismo hacia delante. Al caer hizo un buen estruendo. Tosió por el impacto y sus ojos delataban su confusión, mirando el techo. Cloud se acercó asomándose a su visión para que pudiera verle.

—No hemos sido nosotros, si puedes ponerte en pie, siguenos. — Se apartó, pero volvió sobre sus pasos para añadir una última cosa—En silencio.

—Vamos hombretón, ¡arriba!—Zack se ofreció a ayudar a Barret, este la aceptó sacudiendo la cabeza al ponerse en pie y marearse por la desorientación y el golpe.

Aún quedaban puertas por abrir la siguiente tampoco encontraron a Tifa. Había una bestia de pelaje rojizo, estaba tumbado mirando hacia la puerta, era una extraña mezcla de canido con algo más, en la punta de su larga y huesuda cola una brillante llama brillaba creando sombras en el interior de la sala.

—Espera— Aeris le detuvo cuando iba a cerrar la puerta. — Él es diferente...— Se fue acercando poco a poco —No vas a hacernos daño ¿verdad?—La bestia se puso en pie y empezó a gruñir.

—Aeris, no es buena idea— interiormente Cloud apoyaba la observación del moreno.

—Seguro que te han hecho daño, pero nosotros no lo haremos, estamos buscando una amiga, si quieres puedes venir con nosotros.

Cloud y Zack intercambiaron miradas, ¿estaba hablando con la bestia como si fuera un ser racional? 

—No me fío de los Shinra.

—Espera un jodido minuto, el perro-gato…rata ¿ha hablado?— Todos compartían la sorpresa de Barret, menos Aeris que parecía que lo viera del todo normal.

—Oh, no somos Shinra, venimos a rescatar a una amiga, Tifa ¿la conoces?

La bestia gruñó por unos segundos, tanto él como Zack se empezaron a poner demasiado tensos; pero luego finalmente la bestia escondió sus colmillos tras los labios de la boca, sentándose en sus cuartos traseros.

—Oí a una mujer en la celda de al lado. 

No necesitó escuchar más, dejó a Aeris a cargo de Zack y fue a abrir la celda de al lado. No había escuchado nada de movimiento dentro. Tifa estaba tumbada en la única camilla, estaba en posición fetal, dándole la espalda.

—¡Tifa!— Por un momento su corazón le dio un vuelco pensando que se encontraría con el mismo tratamiento que le dieron a Barret. Al darle la vuelta Tifa no tuvo respuesta, pero su rostro no tenía señales—¡Tifa he venido a sacarte de aquí, ¿me oyes?! —La sacudió con un poco más de fuerza, pero no despertaba.

—Parece sedada— Zack habló a su espalda. —. Saquémosla ya de aquí.

No hacía falta que se lo dijera dos veces, acomodó a Tifa entre sus brazos. Era liviana, y se tranquilizó al escuchar sus respiración casi rozando el cuello. El miedo a que le hubieran hecho algo horrible le hizo perder la perspectiva de la realidad, al menos a simple vista no se le veían marcas. Esperaba que despertara pronto, tenía muchas cosas que decirle.

Zack abrió la marcha seguido del animal de laboratorio, Aeris, él cargado con Tifa y detrás de todo Barret. No fueron discretos avanzando por los pasillos, pero ya habían comprobado que la gente estaba totalmente absorbida por el trabajo, la noche estaba avanzada y no podían permitirse estar ahí al amanecer.

Llegaron al ascensor. Zack se hizo con la tarjeta que tenía Cloud guardada en el bolsillo trasero y el ascensor empezó a bajar.

—Vamos...Vamos...— Como era de esperar la impaciencia de Barret no ayudó en absoluto.

Cerró los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse él también, la misión estaba casi cumplida, acomodó a Tifa de nuevo entre sus brazos. Se encontró con los ojos de Zack que le hizo gesto de aprobación con la cabeza, él se lo devolvió. Lo habían conseguido...aunque aún era pronto.

—¿Por qué el tatuaje?— la suave voz de Aeris cruzó la tensión del momento.

—Me denominaron Red XIII, por el tatuaje que me hicieron.

—Eso significa que tienes otro nombre. — No era una pregunta lo que estaba formulando Zack, sin embargo la bestia, Red XIII, se mantuvo en silencio —¿Entonces te va bien Red?

—Me es indiferente, pero sí.

Cloud clavó la mirada en los números del ascensor, habían empezado a bajar desde el piso 67 y ya iban por el 32, 30, 29, el ascensor fue aminorando la velocidad, hasta detenerse entre el piso 25 y 24.

—¡¿Qué diablos pasa?!

—Calma hombretón— aunque Zack también parecía nervioso.

El ascensor hizo unos ruidos extraños y empezó a ascender a más velocidad de la normal.

—¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!—Barret empezó a dar vueltas como un animal enjaulado.

—Todos tranquilos, ¡poneos todos detrás de mí! — Zack avanzó hasta la puerta del ascensor.

Un pinchazo de dolor le volvió a perforar cerca de la sien, pero a pesar del dolor si algo tenía claro era que no iba a dejar a Zack tomar las responsabilidades. Se acercó a Barret dejándole claro el mensaje que quería que se encargará de Tifa, este se miró el brazo derecho, encontrando que no tenía su arma ahí, aceptó tomando el relevo de cuidar de Tifa. No había tiempo para mucho más. Cloud llevó la mano a la empuñadura de su nueva espada, Demoledora, y se posicionó al lado de Zack.

Se intercambiaron una mirada y ambos sabían lo que debían hacer. La pantalla marcó el piso 69 y tras el timbre de aviso, las puertas se abrieron.

Cloud tensó las piernas y los brazos pero se encontró la mano de Zack barrandole el paso. No podía entender porqué le detenía, frente a él sólo había un hombre vestido de traje negro y camisa blanca, una fina corbata negra decoraba su cuello. No hacía nada más que estar de pie con las manos tras la espalda. Su rostro era fino y pálido, ojos muy rasgados negros, y un diminuto punto estaba situado en el centro de la frente. 

_“Turkos”_ gruñó con desagrado en su interior. 

No había cosa más incómoda de tenerlos cerca. Aunque sería una suerte que sólo se tratara de una incomodidad. Dedicados al espionaje y a asuntos más que turbios eran un eslabón importante en la línea de control de la compañía Shinra.

—¿Tseng? 

—Ha pasado un tiempo desde que nos vimos por última vez, Zack— de detrás de él aparecieron otros dos, un pelirrojo y un hombre más alto y calvo con gafas de sol. Los dos impolutamente trajeados. —Hagámoslo esto fácil y te prometo que llegaremos a un acuerdo favorable para todos.

El último pensamiento que invadió a Cloud era el disgusto que sentía por la petulancia que había en la voz de ese hombre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que es una tontería pero quería dejar claro una cosa:  
> Así como SOLDADO lo escribo en mayúsculas, no sólo por la reminiscencia al juego original, sino para diferenciarlo de las fuerzas especiales de Shinra con respecto a otro soldado de a pie, para que así no se confundan conceptos.  
> los Turkos con K para hacer referencia a al original 'Turks' y para evitar el gentilicio de los habitantes de Turquía que nada tiene que ver en esta historia, ni en el mundo de Gaia.
> 
> ¡Nada más que añadir! si os está gustando por favor dadle a los kudos y los comentarios están más que bienvenidos en esta cuenta.


	15. Zack VIII

##  Adicción XV

FFVII AU Zack x Cloud

Su cuerpo se paralizó por completo, tenía Tseng delante suyo, aquello no era para nada bueno; escapar de los Turkos ahora que estaban tan en lo alto del edificio iba ser algo demasiado remarcable. ¿En qué momento se volvieron descuidados? ¿mientras estaban corriendo por los pasillos del laboratorio? Sí, lo fueron, pero dudaba que los Turkos hubieran reaccionado tan rápido, lo debían saber de antemano. ¿Kunsel? Se negó en redondo que su amigo les hubiera traicionado. Barret sospechaba de ellos y él también había sufrido una emboscada. ¿Había un espía en Avalancha? ¿eso significaba que el espía estaba entre ellos? No quería pensar en algo así, Shinra tenía suficientes cámaras de seguridad y la misión no había sido especialmente fluida. 

_ “¡¡Maldición, son las fuerzas de espionaje de Shinra!!, le tiré en cara a Barret que tomaba a Shinra a la ligera. Maldito Karma.” _

—Hey, guapitos de cara, el jefe os ha dicho que lo hagáis fácil; dejad las armas en el suelo, muuuy lentamente.

El pelirrojo avanzó un par de pasos jugueteando con la porra eléctrica. Reno, le conocía lo suficiente para saber que era un bocazas, pero tampoco se le podía tomar a la ligera.

¿Qué debía hacer? Lo lógico era rendirse, pero hacerlo significaba ir todos en prisión, y lo peor de todo es que Cloud podría volver a los laboratorios. Si atacaba Cloud le seguiría y podrían morir los dos por nada. No había luchado durante casi un año por la supervivencia para tirarlo por un segundo o una mala decisión.

Todo estaba yendo demasiado rápido notaba la mirada de Cloud esperando cualquier movimiento. No, no podía arriesgarse, podría encontrar una forma de negociar, pero ahora no estaba en condiciones, debía rendirse pero entonces lo Turkos jugarían en sus negociaciones con ventaja.

_ “Angeal, Angeal estoy perdido, ¿qué puedo hacer?”  _

Quería que al despertar la memoria de su mentor este le imbuiría con su sabiduría y podría resolver esa situación como un adulto cabal, templado y analítico. Pero no funcionó. El Turko al otro lado de Tseng, Ruda, empezó a ajustarse los guantes, ¡se les estaba acabando el tiempo!

—Basta, ¡no hace falta luchar!

Casi como un rayo, Aeris se apartó del lado de Barret y los tres Turkos reflejaron sorpresa en su rostro. Tseng no parecía contento y lanzando una fugaz mirada a sus dos hombre enfrentó a la mirada de la mujer.

—Aeris, creía que deberías estar en los suburbios, bajo el cuidado de tu madre, Elmyra.

—Y lo estaré si dejáis a mis amigos y a mí marcharnos.

—Sabes que eso no va a ser así Aeris...—Tseng trataba de conservar la calma, su voz no había variado en absoluto pero su mentón había descendido levemente dándole una imagen más amenazante. Estaba enfadado.

—Entonces me cambio por mis amigos, ¡déjales marcharse!.

—¡Oi, OI! no te creas que...— Reno no se atrevió a ignorar el gesto de la mano de Tseng.

—Aeris, sabes que nos eres muy preciada, pero dudo que estés valorando correctamente la situación.

—Lo hago—sonrió confiada y eso no le gustó en absoluto a Zack —, pero has dicho que lo querías hacer fácil, pero no me dejas elección.

No podía moverse, quería detener a Aeris cuando caminó a su lado y pulsó rápidamente el botón de la planta baja permaneciendo en la orilla de la puerta. Las puestas detectaron su cuerpo y se volvieron a abrir sin siquiera tocarla.

—Un movimiento...poco eficaz. — sonrió Tseng.

—Aún me falta otro.— La voz de la castaña salió jovial y juguetona. 

Con un rápido movimiento su cuerpo iluminó con un fulgor verdoso y al extender las manos los Turkos quedaron congelados, literalmente.

Sintió su corazón detenerse cuando Aeris hizo aquel peligroso movimiento. Miró a Cloud y este negó con la cabeza enérgicamente ¿que significaba eso?. La cara de los Turkos era un poema, hubiera reído si no estuviera aterrorizado ante la situación.

—Cuando hayáis salido del edificio me rendiré, y trabajaré para Shinra, el hechizo no será efectivo si me muevo de aquí. 

—¡Aeris!— No quería dejarla atrás, ella le miró por encima del hombro con una sonrisa. Zack la conocía, no iba a morir, pero estaba dispuesta a vivir una tortura.

—Los mantendré entretenidos. Estaré bien, he pasado mi infancia en estos muros. — La florista dio un paso adelante y las puertas empezaron a cerrarse lentamente. —Me alegro de haberte vuelto a ver.

El ascensor empezó a descender de nuevo, pero esta vez a gran velocidad, como cuando les hicieron ascender los Turkos.

—¡Maldita sea!— gritó con auténtica rabia, había perdido a Aeris, el resto del grupo permaneció en silencio.

—Zack, la sacaremos de aquí— Cloud trató de animarle mirándole con intensidad, como si realmente sintiera las palabras que decía.

—No, Cloud, no podremos, ya estarán preparados, hemos perdido el factor sorpresa. — Se vió sin saber que hacer, andando sin rumbo.

Hasta Barret permanecía callado como una tumba. Lo que acababa de hacer Aeris no era algo que él quisiera, no quería dejar a nadie atrás. Volvió a gruñir de rabia recordando como había sucedido todo; no sabía cómo solucionarlo.

—Zack…¡Zack!— la mano de Cloud en el pecho detuvo su frenético deambular. — Vamos a llegar al Lobby, tienes que centrarte, no vamos a estar solos.

—Malditos Shinra...— Ahora Barret volvía a la vida, seguía sujetando a Tifa, que permanecía inconsciente. No podían contar con él para la batalla.

—Sí, tienes razón— Zack le concedió a Cloud al llamar a su cordura.

—Bien, céntrate, estaré pegado a ti. Red, ¿puedes hacerte cargo de algunos enemigos?

—No les guardo simpatía a Shinra, podéis contar con mi colaboración.

Agradeció internamente que Cloud tomara las riendas de la situación, se había bloqueado por lo sucedido con Aeris que había perdido de vista todo lo que aún le quedaba por perder.

Los tres se situaron frente a las puertas, faltaban menos de diez pisos. Cloud ocupó la posición central manteniendo a Zack a su izquierda y Red a su derecha, que empezó a arañar el suelo y gruñir de forma amenazadora.

—Nuestra prioridad es escapar. —Cloud empezó a organizar la estrategia a seguir—Barret ocúpate de Tifa, ve con cuidado, seguro que en la calle habrá refuerzos, escóndete hasta que reduzcamos a los del Hall.

—¡He hecho esto antes, rubito!;— gruñó con desagrado Barret—, pero descuida, cuidaré de Tifa. — Su voz pasó a ser mucho más solemne.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron había una fila de cinco de Seguridad de Élite del edificio Shinra, fáciles de identificar por sus hombreras y cascos de color rojo, y justo delante estaba ese SOLDADO de Tercera Clase, Roche.

—¡Ah, qué casualidad, de verdad esperaba que fueras tú!.— movió los brazos de forma teatral — Al parecer ahora no estás en situación de negarme un baile.

—Cloud, no— Lo podía ver en los ojos del rubio, iba a aceptar.

—Es lo mejor, mientras esté luchando con él, ayuda a Red a que Barret se abra paso.

—Te he dicho que no te pienso dejar atrás.

— He estado entrenado para esto, Zack, ¿lo has olvidado?.

Iba a ofrecerse él pero entonces, Zack miró hacia abajo encontrándose en el uniforme de infantería, Roche quería un duelo con Cloud al no poder identificarle a él como SOLDADO.

— Estaré a tu espalda antes que te des cuenta. — pudo ver la decisión en sus ojos azules tras sus mechones dorados.

Iba a protestar pero por su mente pasó como Cloud le dio guerra en Séptimo Cielo y en la habitación de Don Corneo. Se había vuelto muy fuerte, ya no era el mismo que una vez conoció.

—Cuento contigo.— Le dió un toque en el hombro a Cloud y con un gesto hizo una seña a Barret y Red para que le siguieran; por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Cloud avanzando hacia Roche y como éste desenvainó su espada reglamentaria de SOLDADO.

Iba en cabeza cuando de las puertas atravesaron una granadas de humo hasta el interior de Hall y cerca de su posición; el humo era espeso pero sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta al identificar el contenedor del gas lacrimógeno. Con sus rápidos reflejos le dio a tiempo a patear fuera unas cuantas antes que otras nuevas volvieran a caer en el interior del Hall.

—¡Taparos la boca y cerrad los ojos! ¡apartaos, atrás! ¡ATRÁS!

Su resistencia de SOLDADO hizo que sufriera los efectos después; el primero en caer fue Red XIII casi al instante con extraños y sonoros sonidos saliendo de su garganta como si le estuvieran estrangulando. Tiró de él por el pellejo de detrás de la nuca, Barret no tardó en toser de forma escandalosa haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos para mantener a Tifa sobre sus brazos que ahora colgaba de forma alarmante de sus brazos. 

Los tosidos de la Seguridad de Élite del Hall se unieron al poco; hasta Roche y Cloud también sufrieron los efectos en menor medida frotándose los ojos al no poder soportar la picazón. Él ya se encontraba casi gateando en el suelo arrastrando a Red a ciegas tratando de evadir el humo que no podía ver con la vista empañada de dolorosas lágrimas y su garganta se negaba a tomar una sola bocanada de aire por el dolor que le provocaba.

Una risa resonó por encima de los tosidos y gruñidos de agonía. Apenas podía abrir los ojos pero pudo ver lo que parecía alguien vestido de verde entrar por las puertas principales escoltado por otras sombras.

—Hya ja ja jaaa—identificó esa risa como la del cabrón de su ex-jefe, Heidegger. Había decidido tomar cartas en el asunto. —Bueno, Bueno, las ratas de alcantarilla querían abandonar el barco antes de tiempo. — Sin duda estaba usando máscara contra el gas lacrimógeno. — ¡Hacerlos prisioneros a todos! En cuanto a ti...tenemos que hablar.

No sabía a quién se dirigía pero el golpe secó en la base de su nuca lo notó de largo. Todo se volvió negro, aún escuchando los ecos de Cloud. 

El dolor en la base del cráneo le despertó haciendo que se encogiera sobre sí mismo sujetándose la parte dolorida. Todo lo veía excesivamente brillante, los ojos aún le escocían. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Todo le daba vueltas y hasta le costó mantener el equilibrio, quien quiera que le hubiera dado en la cabeza no era un infantería, debió ser algún SOLDADO.

Miró a su alrededor aun sin saber dónde estaba, hasta que chocó con un ‘muro invisible’, haciendo que casi cayera de nuevo, pero la adrenalina se le disparó en ese preciso momento cuando empezó a sospechar dónde estaba. Sus manos tocaron el muro invisible y su respiración se aceleró, estaba de nuevo en un tanque de especímenes. Forzó a sus ojos a enfocar algo más allá del muro transparente y confirmó que estaba en el demente laboratorio de Hojo. 

Maldijo tratando de contener todas las emociones que se agolpaban en su mente, aquello era lo último que quería. Tenía que salir de ahí, la última vez tardó años en encontrar una oportunidad.

En su búsqueda vió a Cloud estaba en el tanque contiguo al suyo, estaba arrodillado tratando de encontrar las fuerzas para ponerse en pie; la cara la tenía cubierta de sudor. Golpeó las paredes de su tanque pero, como esperaba, eran demasiado resistentes y el ruido no parecía haber llegado hasta su amigo.

Un chasquido metálico sobre su cabeza le puso en tensión mirando hacia arriba, de reojo pudo ver como Cloud imitaba el mismo gesto.

—Buenos días mis queridos sujetos. Ji ji ji—Pasarían mil años y nunca olvidaría la voz y risa de Hojo. 

Quería exigirle que iban a hacer con ellos pero ¿serviría de algo? se centró en mirar a Cloud que no parecía reaccionar a la voz de Hojo. Tenía que encontrar una salida y ¡ya!. Mirando por las paredes no veía ninguna forma, y por arriba…

En su búsqueda pudo notar como una sombra avanzaba lentamente por su lado derecho acercándose hacia ellos, con paso calmo.

—Excelente, excelente…vuestros análisis son bastante prometedores. —Hojo había decidido presentarse en persona, miraba con calma unos papeles de una de las carpetas de color crema.—La _ Anciana  _ y dos sujetos prometedores, me siento afortunado. — Le dirigió una sonrisa torcida a la vez que enviaba las carpetas tras su espalda.

—Cuando dices  _ Anciana _ , no estarás hablando de Aeris.

—Que sujeto más aplicado y servicial; claro que el informe deja claro tu rebeldía en el pasado. — Se acercó a él con las carpetas aún tras la espalda. —Pero estoy de muy buen humor, te lo contaré. 

—Acabo de salir de una reunión y tras hacer unas pruebas con la  _ Anciana _ : determiné que tiene un porcentaje mucho menor de efectividad que su madre; Ifalna, pero al ser el único sujeto vivo, no puedo exigir mucho más...— Hojo meneó la cabeza con desaprobación, y no tardó en volver a sonreír de forma retorcida— Por eso les avancé mi proyecto de hacerla procrear para que así su especie no corra peligro.

—No estarás hablando en serio. — Siseó furioso apretando los puños con fuerza.

—Nadie se ha opuesto— se acomodó las gafas—; estamos hablando de una especie en vías de extinción, voy ayudarle a salir de la línea roja de peligro.

—¡Es un ser humano!— Golpeó el cristal con fuerza y con toda frustración. No pasó nada.

—Oh sí—la sonrisa pasó a ser petulante, cruzando los brazos, con las carpetas aún en una de sus manos. —, lo había olvidado, los sentimientos y la humanidad, claro. Esto va más allá de esas simplezas, es ciencia. —Desvió la mirada hacia donde estaba Cloud dejando las carpetas en una de las mesas que había por ahí cerca.

—¡Hojo! ¿Qué vas a hacer?— No le gustaba un pelo que se estuviera acercando al tanque de Cloud. 

Hojo se posicionó justo frente a la figura de Cloud y éste alzó la mirada, mirándole fijamente, se le podía notar que estaba de alguna forma debilitado, pero aún así parecía luchar por mantener su dignidad.

—Tu amigo es el mejor candidato por el momento para la reproducción.—Hojo se acercó a uno de los paneles que había cerca del Tanque y empezó a tocar botones muy lentamente.—Estoy interesado SOLDADOS Tipo G y S; él es el que tiene los niveles más prometedores.

Sintió que la sangre se le escapaba del cuerpo por un momento; Cloud estaba claramente con el mono y ya le había contado cómo su cerebro le indicaba que debía hacer para aliviarse.

—Tus lecturas han empeorado bastante— Hojo pareció torcer el labio— sin embargo, creo que sé cómo curarte. — Del interior de la bata blanca sacó un vial de Mako de proporciones más grandes que los que había visto en la casa de Don Corneo.

_ “No, esto no está pasando, esto es una pesadilla de mi subconsciente”  _ Pero sabía que todo eso era demasiado real. 

Cloud se puso en pie como hipnotizado por el color y fulgor del líquido. Por alguna extraña razón se giró hacia él y le miró.

_ “Vamos Cloud, tú eres más fuerte, ¡no lo hagas!” _

—Sé que uno de los dos tiene niveles desestabilizados de Mako, no me voy a dignar a buscarlo en las carpetas y se lo pondré a uno de los dos al azar.

_ “¡Hijo de una hiena, ojala Ramuh te parta en dos!”  _

Apretó los puños con fuerza, que Cloud recibiera una dosis haría que todo lo que había avanzado, no sólo no sirviera de nada, sino que podría tener consecuencias que no quería comprobar; ya tenía la mente bastante quebrada como para añadir una fisura más.

— Por la intensidad de la mirada debes ser tú— Espera, ¿¡Hojo pensaba que era él!?

No quería recibir una dosis de eso, pero quizás podría superarlo... o caer en la adicción y no podía permitirse eso, Cloud contaba con él. Quizás debería aceptar la posibilidad si eso evitaba a Cloud volver a la casilla de salida...o incluso más atrás.

—¡NO! ¡Profesor Hojo, dámelo a mi!

Hojo se giró satisfecho por la reacción; no había ni dado tres paso y Cloud se precipitó contra el cristal con la mirada suplicante. Su mirada y la de Cloud se cruzaron y el rubio le miró con frustración, dejando caer los hombros levemente; se le veía avergonzado, ya no enfrentaban sus miradas. 

Zack vió a Cloud apartarse del cristal para quedarse al centro del tanque. Hojo colocó la dosis en un acople del tanque y tras un sonido parecido a silbido la muestra desapareció. No mucho después un dardo acertaba al pecho de Cloud que gruño dolorido. Al quitarse el dardo, ya estaba vacío. Miró una última vez a Zack antes de caer de nuevo de rodillas y jadear y gruñir con fuerza sujetándose la cabeza.

No pudo hacer nada, sólo mirar como Cloud iba ser utilizado de nuevo. Cerró los ojos y los puños con rabia por la impotencia, odiaba a ese hombre como nunca pensó que odiaría a nadie; ahí estaba de nuevo, arruinando la vida a todos los que conocía: Angeal, Lazard, Aeris, Genesis, Cloud.

—Vamos mi querido especimen, tenemos mucho que hacer; pero antes de cruzarte con la  _ Anciana _ hay unas últimas pruebas que hacer.

Un sonido hidráulico resonó en la base del tanque de Cloud y la plataforma empezó a elevarse, a la vez el techo se abría sobre Cloud que estaba aún reducido por el efecto de la droga.

— Tengo cosas que hacer, intenta no hacerte daño— Hojo empezó a alejarse con calma, sus pasos resonaron en el laboratorio, de camino en el montacargas que tenía la final de la sala. 

Cuando desapareció se encontró solo. Fue en ese momento cuando dejó salir toda su frustración en forma de ira golpeando una y otra vez los cristales gritando con toda la fuerza que le daban los pulmones.

Se dejó caer al suelo, nada de eso serviría, tenía que encontrar la forma de como escapar de ahí, pero al menos ya no estaba cargado con esa frustración en su espalda.

_ “Centrate Zack”  _ Tomó una buena bocanada de aire  _ “Sabes que la parte de arriba debe tener algún punto débil, pero seguramente de a otro tanque, o jaula, o cualquier cosa que se depravado se le ocurra.”  _

Si pudiera hacer aunque fuera una palanca con algo…Intentó buscar algo pero todo parecía bien asegurado. 

Por un momento se preguntó cómo habían llegado hasta ahí, primero perdieron a Aeris, Hojo certificó que ya estaban haciéndole pruebas. Tifa estaba inconsciente, se preguntaba si a ella también le hicieron algo. Barret daría problemas y Red...no le había vuelto a ver, seguramente le devolvieron a su celda. 

La verdad fuera dicha, no sabía dónde estaba nadie, si escapaba de ahí…¿huria solo? ¿dejaría a todos atrás? ¿Sólo buscaría a Cloud? Aeris se había sacrificado, pero no estaba dispuesto a aceptar sacrificios de nadie. Habían llegado hasta ahí con la colaboración de todos, no podía verse huyendo sin todos ellos; pero ¿Cómo? Sin duda habría que obrar un milagro.

Le gustaría obrar un plan maestro, pero para pensar cómo liberar al resto primero tenía que sacarse él mismo de aquella pecera.

La última vez que escapó fue por un empleado descuidado que abrió la puerta pensando que estaba inconsciente...Hojo estaría ocupado con Cloud, si había asistentes, ¿podría engañarlos de nuevo? Seguro que estaba siendo vigilado y observado en ese momento. 

_ “¡Eso es...solo tengo que hacer una escena y todo estará listo!”  _

Le hubiese gustado poder trazar un plan mejor que el limitarse a salir de esa maldita pecera, pero no tenía tiempo para eso. Sabía que Cloud estaba en alguna parte encima de donde estaba, si se daba prisa podría sacarle andando.

_ “Muy bien, esto va a doler….pero hay que hacerlo” _

Se puso en pie y se mentalizó en hacerse daño a sí mismo, con suerte algún ayudante descuidado vendría a comprobar si seguía vivo y aprovecharía para escapar.

—Sujeto de pruebas 45563. —Una voz desconocida empezó a sonar por el intercomunicador— Accediendo al análisis físico: excelente capacidad cardiovascular y admirable condición física, hipertrofia muscular y equilibrada estructura ósea. Otro candidato óptimo.

Frente a él pudo ver a un ¿muchacho? dudaba que sobrepasara los 15 años, tenia el pelo blanco y un extraño monóculo. Lo más escalofriante era que llevaba bata blanca ¿Acaso era uno de los científicos de ahí?

—Hola, mi nombre es Chadley.

—Ya, y ¿qué has venido a hacer, Chadley?— Se cruzó de brazos mirando entre sorprendido y con sospecha al muchacho.

—Lo lógico, liberarte.


	16. Cloud VIII

##  Adicción XVI

FFVII AU Zack x Cloud

Se tambaleó poniéndose en pie una vez el efecto del Mako le dejó espacio a su consciencia. Su vista necesitaba un tiempo para adaptarse, estaba en otro tanque igual al que el anterior. 

No había nadie y la puerta estaba abierta, ¿no se suponía que iban a hacerle pruebas?. 

Por un momento se miró los brazos, abrió y cerró los manos notando sus músculos tensarse y destensarse, comprobando cómo volvía a tener el control de su cuerpo, y no sólo eso, se sentía mucho más potente.

Cruzó por la puerta mirando a los lados esperando encontrar alguna desagradable sorpresa, aunque ya era bastante extraño encontrar unas luces tan tenues. Dio varios pasos fuera del tanque sin encontrar nada, ningún científico, ni tan siquiera había rastro de Hojo, que de tan buen humor se le veía para trabajar en él.

Necesitaba encontrar un arma y sacar a Zack, no sabía que había pasado pero no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de salir de ahí; sólo tenía que bajar un piso. No conocía la estructura de la planta, pero empezar a moverse era mejor que tratar de averiguar qué camino tomar. Empezó a avanzar con un trote ligero; atento a que no había nadie esperando, hacerle una emboscada o científicos despistados. Nada. Localizó el montacargas al fondo de la sala y si su memoria no fallaba debía estar cerca de donde estaba Zack.

Sus pies querían correr en esa dirección pero algo parecía mirarle, observarle, sentía una presencia que le congelaba la sangre, de alguna manera era familiar; una presencia que no podía ignorar. Quería ir a por Zack, no podía despreciar aquella ventaja, pero sin embargo su cuerpo le hizo retroceder como atraído por una fuerza invisible que desconocía.

Había una gran puerta blindada de válvula justo delante de él y una diminuta ventana como un ojo de buey, del interior se desprendía un leve fulgor violáceo. Se acercó, su cuerpo empezó temblar, sin comprender por qué todo su ser tiraba en direcciones opuestas: quería avanzar, saber, y otra parte de su mente quería huir. Pero acabó venciendo la atracción hacia aquel fulgor violáceo.

Se asomó a mirar lo que había en la ventana, cuando un zumbido agudo empezó a taladrar sus sienes, era molesto y algo doloroso pero podía soportarlo, necesitaba mirar. 

Dentro de aquel tanque blindado enorme de acero había un cuerpo flotando que parecía ser de una mujer, un cuerpo desnudo con tonalidad violácea y negra, con la textura entre corteza de árbol o una desagradable infección recorriendo su cuerpo, como si se tratara de pus negra. Extrañas extensiones de carne y órganos parecían arrancados y flotaban de forma palpitante, gruesos tubos se introducían en la carne, en especial uno en el abdomen, que ocupaba casi prácticamente todo el ancho de lo que suponía que era su cintura. En el hombro izquierdo tenía extrañas protuberancias y sobre estos nada. No había cabeza.

El zumbido se intensificó tanto que su cuerpo no pudo soportar el dolor de sus sienes cayendo de rodillas sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos, no le salía ni gruñir de dolor. Su mente estaba sufriendo un colapso con flashes, ese cuerpo lo había visto antes y quería borrarlo de su vida pero los recuerdos le golpearon con violencia.

JENOVA JENOVA JENOVA, PROYECTO JENOVA, ¿doctor Gast?, ¿Hojo?

Todo se volvió blanco por un momento pero pudo discernir la figura de un hombre vestido con capa negra y larga melena plateada.

_“Yo soy el heredero legítimo de esta tierra, pero tú, traidor…”_

La voz grave resonó por su mente sin poder evitar rememorar ese fatídico momento ¿Por qué recordaba eso? No era momento para que su mente lo torturara.

Se puso en pie aun con la sensación que su cabeza tenía intenciones de querer estallar. Tambaleándose tratando de alejarse, un paso tras otro; el zumbido persistía y la imágen del hombre de capa negra rodeado de libros no le abandonaba, sus ojos fríos verdes le miraban con odio y profundo desprecio.

—¡Atrapad al espécimen, que no escape!— Eso era la voz de Hojo ¿qué hacía en sus recuerdos? no debería estar ahí.

Un pinchazo, esta vez en su brazo, le hizo gruñir; no, no era una ilusión, eran dardos clavándose en su brazo, tres para ser más exactos; los arrancó de su brazo de un tirón y siguió avanzando. 

La librería de la vieja mansión desapareció y se transformó en el laboratorio de Hojo, aquel lugar era espantoso y apestoso, pero nada comparado con la mente que lo hacía funcionar. Hojo estaba justo delante, solo. Estaba desarmado pero eso no quitaría que se tomara una pequeña venganza contra aquel hombrecillo.

Su mano alcanzó la bata del hombre, este con un rápido movimiento sacó un vial que sus ojos identificaron con el color de Mako, Cloud lo apartó de un manotazo de su vista haciendo que rodara por el suelo.

—¡Idiotas, detenedlo!— ladró el jefe del laboratorio.—Tenemos que seguir con las pru...— 

Cloud le estrelló con fuerza contra una de las paredes de su adorado laboratorio haciendo que el hombre dejara de ladrar órdenes, escuchó un crujido al hacerlo. Un dardo impactó ahora en su pierna derecha, lo ignoró. Alzó la otra mano, con su guantelete de piezas metálicas, cerrando el puño, apenas podía enfocar a Hojo, estaba perdiendo fuerzas. Dirigió el primer puñetazo con la mala suerte que falló.; pero aún podía permitirse dar algunos golpes más. Gruñó de nuevo estampando a Hojo contra lo que tuviera detrás, como si con eso fuera a hacer que el hombre dejara de moverse.

Dos nuevos dardos acertaron su espalda, sólo tenía que dar un puñetazo, con uno le bastaba; pero el mundo ya le daba demasiadas vueltas. Aún con cierto control de movimientos y raciocinio, sus manos sujetaron con fuerza las solapas de la bata de Hojo para aplicarle una estrangulación; ordenó a sus músculos moverse, pero sus piernas temblaban y sus brazos parecía que ya no formaban parte de su cuerpo. Estaba perdiendo el control, no sabía si estaba de pie o si su cuerpo ya se había derrumbado. No podía ni luchar por mantener los ojos abiertos.

La caída fue inminente, de forma casi lejana; apenas notó el golpe o el dolor de haberse desplomado.

  
  


No sabía donde se encontraba, sólo podía recordar flashes fugaces de sus ojos luchando por mantenerse abiertos y terminar lo que había empezado. Estaba inmovilizado, en lo que creí que era una camilla, de pies y manos; y se encontraba jodidamente mal.

Tenía que salir de ahí, tenía que sacar a Zack, recuperar a Tifa y devolverle el favor a Aeris por salvarles, Barret y Red también, saldrian de ese edificio con él; tenía que levantarse para empezar.

Su mirada estaba tan turbia que no podía enfocar, le lanzó órdenes a su piernas pero estas no se movían, ni tan siquiera sus brazos parecían querer obedecer.

_“Muévete…”_

Por un momento volvió a ver el resplandor violeta. Había algo sobre su cabeza, pero su visión desenfocada no dejaba distinguirlo. El malestar se extendía por todo su cuerpo y de alguna manera, todo eso, le resultaba desagradablemente familiar.

_“—Tu y yo juntos Cloud, siempre ha sido así.”_

_“Ya voy Zack.”_

Su mano se alzó hacia un cielo azul viendo la espalda de su amigo alejarse, bajo la cegadora y brillante luz del Sol. 

Tenía que levantarse, tenía que salir de donde fuera que estuviera atrapado. Abrió lentamente los ojos con la vista desenfocada, miró como sus manos estaban fuertemente inmovilizadas por las correas de la camilla. Trató de tirar pero apenas tenía fuerzas. Y…¿qué era ese olor? Su visión fue enfocando su entorno poco a poco.

Al fin podía ver que era lo que colgaba sobre su cabeza, era una bolsa con una especie de suero, pero en su interior flotaba una sustancia negra que parecía alquitrán. Siguió con la mirada hacia donde se dirigían los conductos; todos iban hacia él, podía ver como el fluido negro entraba en su cuerpo por brazos, abdomen, cuello...

—Mierda— maldijo con apenas un hilo de voz, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Con razón se encontraba tan mal.

No podía quedarse por más tiempo ahí, le acabarían matando o...cualquier cosa que se les antojara. No podía permitirse el lujo de descansar hasta que el efecto de los sedantes y las drogas le diera un respiro; y estaba seguro que algo le estaría administrando tranquilizantes aunque no lo viera desde donde estaba.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en su respiración, centrándose en lo único que importaba. Olvidó la sustancia negra entrando en su cuerpo, como la debilidad invadía cada fibra de su cuerpo. Iba a liberarse y concentraría toda su fuerza en el brazo derecho.

Sus músculos se tensaron reaccionando a su orden de tirar y tirar con fuerza, notaba como el agarre que rodeaba su muñeca se clavaba en su carne abriendo su piel. Jadeó cansado, estaba muy apretadas las correas. Volvió a tomar varias bocanadas de aire y repetir el proceso. Necesitó hacerlo varias veces pero su mano quedó liberada. Solo hacer eso le había dejado agotado, pero no perdió el tiempo; liberando su otra mano antes que viniera alguien a hacerle una desagradable visita.

Arrancó las agujas que le estaban introduciendo esa porquería, eran agujas gruesas que entraron profundamente en su cuerpo, haciendo que de sus heridas empeza a salir sangre y ese fluido negro. 

Se incorporó y el estómago se sacudió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo. Se inclinó hacia adelante de forma abrupta y vomitó con violencia a un lado de la camilla. Se encontraba como la mierda. Liberó sus tobillos y puso los pies en el suelo. Necesitaría un momento para recuperar el aliento.

Miró a un lado y en ese momento se le heló la sangre. Había un hombre mutilado casi a los pies de su camilla un charco de sangre, de rojo brillante, debajo del cuerpo; sin embargo lo que le sorprendió más aún, eran los vestigios de que algo se había arrastrado hasta el lateral de la camilla donde estaba, dejando un rastro de sangre fresca. Fuera lo que fuera había estado ahí de pie, mirándole, evaluandole. Quizás estar con esa porquería en el cuerpo le había convertido en algo no apetecible para lo que quiera que hubiera desmembrado a aquel tipo.

Se puso en pie buscando por la sala su ropa, por suerte aún no se la habían llevado, estaba hasta su Demoledora; era una suerte que los científicos no fueran tan eficaces como la milicia en reducir tus posibilidades de huida. Una vez vestido de nuevo y espada asegurada a su espalda, se acercó a mirar al hombre, sin duda era uno de los hombres de Hojo, la bata estaba empapada con su sangre y una de sus piernas había desaparecido, así como parte del abdomen. Sin duda el olor que le despertó venía del cuerpo.

—¡Zack! 

Se dispararon todas sus alarmas, si ese bicho iba suelto podría atacar a Zack que estaba arrinconado en aquella pecera. No había tiempo que perder. No sólo Zack estaría en peligro: Tifa, Aeris, Barret y hasta Red podrían estarlo, si les habían encerrado en la planta científica. 

Al salir de la sala había más sangre, todo era un grotesco campo de cadáveres, plantados cada cierta distancia; algunas partes o miembros estaban pegadas en las paredes como un grotesco cuadro de vísceras y piel. El rastro de sangre continuaba hasta las escaleras de emergencia; la puerta estaba abierta, o mejor dicho, arrancada con marcas de tres garras gigantes en una de las paredes.

El rastro de sangre seguía hasta el nivel superior y Zack estaba en el inferior, o eso era lo último que recordaba. Sus pasos se detuvieron cuando bajaron apenas unos escalones; él en realidad...quería ir arriba. Su mirada ascendió a medida que retrocedía subiendo las escaleras de vuelta al piso de donde vino. Algo le decía que debía seguir ascendiendo y descubrir que había detrás de toda esa masacre.

No era racional, debería aprovechar la confusión y volver con sus amigos, pero su curiosidad era mucho más fuerte, nunca lo había sentido con tanta fuerza.

Ascendió por las escaleras llevando la mano al mango de su nueva espada, subiendo muy lentamente. No sabía lo que se iba a encontrar, no tenía Materia con él, pero sabía apañárselas solo con el filo de una espada pesada.

Piso 69 rezaba los grandes números, no había más escaleras, el rastro de sangre salía por la puerta que estaba medio derrumbada por una enorme fuerza. Pasó por encima de los restos de la puerta y encontró cuatro cuerpos más, retorcidos como si fueran trapos, dos eran mujeres y los otros dos hombres. Estaban alejados de sus puestos de trabajo, seguramente trataron de huir de lo que les hubiera atacado. 

A pesar de lo grotesco de la escena lo que le sorprendió a Cloud era que no estuviera la seguridad ahí; sospechaba que estarían en camino y le pillarían a él en fuego cruzado. Su lógica le decía de retirarse antes de verse atrapado de nuevo y volver a esa horrible sala con ese líquido negro entrando en su cuerpo; pero su deseo era mucho más fuerte. 

Quería, no, ¡debía saber!.

Las lujosas dobles escaleras del Suite Presidencial ascendían con un terciopelo púrpura, remarcando su estatus de casi realeza y poder. Una de ellas estaba manchada de sangre de sus trabajadores. Cloud siguió el rastro con cuidado, extremando la precaución lo que fuera que estuviera arriba no tenía otra forma de salir que volviendo sobre sus pasos.

La Suite Presidencial era enorme, exageradamente espaciosa y vacía, con columnas de alabastro sujetando el techo del edificio más alto del mundo. Delante de las vidrieras panorámicas de la ciudad estaba la Mesa Presidencial, también de proporciones enormes, elevada del nivel del suelo, hecha de fino ébano y marmol negro sin una sola imperfección. No había nadie, ni un sonido, todo permanecía en silencio; sin embargo el rastro de sangre rodeaba la mesa.

Cloud tomó una profunda bocanada de aire empuñando frente a él a Demoledora, rodeó la mesa y lo que encontró fue una sorpresa tras otra. El Presidente Shinra estaba muerto, con una expresión de terror en la cara; en el suelo aun llameaba el puro que debía estar disfrutando hasta que la muerte le sorprendió; el torso del Presidente Shinra estaba atravesado de parte a parte por una inmensa, estrecha y elaborada espada. La identificó al instante: Masamune, la espada de Sephiroth. Retrocedió un paso cuando el miedo descendió por su espalda.

—No, está muerto. No puede estar vivo.

Se llevó la mano a la cabeza desorientado mientras retrocedía rodeando la mesa de nuevo, trataba de recordar o barajar como Sephiroth podría haber sobrevivido. En todas partes decía que estaba muerto...pero también lo dijeron de Zack y de él. ¿Era una mentira? ¿Lo estaban encubriendo? Sólo Sephiroth podía manejar Masamune y la forma en que había sido ejecutado el Presidente indicaba una gran pericia.

Un ruido distrajo su atención poniendo todos sus sentidos y músculos a la máxima tensión. Venía de detrás de una de las columnas. Empuñó con firmeza su espada y se fue acercando lentamente, mientras se acercaba podía escuchar como un leve quejido.

—¡No me mates por favor!— Una voz lastimera salió de la columna.

—¿Quién eres?, déjate ver.

Detrás de la columna con las manos en alto salió un hombre bajito y con sobrepeso con una pronunciada alopecia y pelo canoso, su cara estaba llena de arrugas, así como de lágrimas y mocos. A pesar de su lastimero estado lo reconoció, era Palmer, director del Programa Espacial.

—¿Tú, eres SOLDADO?

—¿Qué ha pasado?— No le dejó ni terminar, su voz era fría y demandante, no tenía tiempo para consolar a un Shinra.

—Se...Sephiroth, Sephiroth ha estado aquí.

—¿Le has visto? ¿Has visto a Sephiroth?

—¡Sí, le vi! ¡le vi con mis propios ojos! ¡y escuché hasta su voz! Um—se humedeció los labios resecos antes de continuar—, decía algo así como que no iba dejarnos la Tierra Prometida.

Eso no eran buenas noticias, que Sephiroth siguiera vivo no lo era, pero que estuviera actuando tan activamente era peor. Si estaba vivo no podía hacer otra cosa que encontrarle y ajustar cuentas.

Los pasos precipitados de Palmer le despertaron de su ensoñación de venganza. El sonido de un helicóptero acercándose a la azotea no indicaba nada bueno, pudo apreciar el símbolo de Shinra en el fuselaje.

—Mierda...—maldijo entre dientes y emprendió la carrera para escapar de aquel lugar.

Lo último que vió fue como bajaba del helicóptero un hombre joven vestido por entero de blanco y con él dos Turkos. El pelirrojo y el calvo que les asaltaron en el ascensor. Sin duda, a quien acompañaban, debía de tratarse de Rufus Shinra, el hijo del presidente. No vacilaba al predecir que iba a reclamar su imperio como derecho propio, y él no quería estar ahí para averiguar la nueva mentalidad de Shinra.

Por un momento se le cruzó por la cabeza terminar con la herencia Shinra para siempre en ese momento. ¿Debía hacerlo? Sí; lo hubiera hecho sin apenas pensarlo, pero al tener que lidiar con dos Turkos sería difícil encontrar una oportunidad: uno de ellos se ocuparía de distraerlo, mientras el otro pondría a salvo al nuevo Presidente; y él acabaría encarcelado, haciendo que sus amigos perderían la oportunidad de ser libres. Si hubiera tenido la certeza que sus amigos podían escapar se hubiera quedado sin pensar en las consecuencias, pero no era tan afortunado. 

Ya habría tiempo de ajustar cuentas en un futuro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡El siguiente es el último!! ¡¡¡No me puedo creer que hayan personas que me haya acompañado durante todo este viaje dejando sus encantadores comentarios!!  
> Quiero agradecer a:  
> nxmorefear y a aslyssbang  
> Por haberme impulsado a seguir con esta historia y publicarla de forma regular, y revisarlos las veces que hicieran falta para que mejore en cada revisión un poco más...Tengo tantas cosas que decir, pero eso ya será ¡en el último capítulo!
> 
> Lo bueno del capítulo final es que ¡¡será capítulo doble!! es decir será de mínimo el doble que los que suelo subir normalmente, que suelen estar comprendidos entre 6 y 8 páginas. Os pido paciencia ya que al ser el último voy a tener que darle un buen repaso, con todas las cosas bonitas que me decir os merecéis un buen final.
> 
> De verdad, ¡¡gracias por llegar hasta aquí!!


	17. Zack IX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡Ultimo capitulo gente!! Si has llegado hasta aquí quiero darte las gracias por todo el tiempo invertido en leer esta historia que tantas horas le he dedicado.
> 
> ¡¡Disfruta del capítulo más largo!! ¡Nos vemos al final del capítulo!

## Adicción XVII

FFVII AU Zack x Cloud

— ¿Qué diablos ha pasado aquí?

Sus ojos pasearon con sorpresa sobre las paredes ensangrentadas. Debajo de un aterrador garrazo que atravesó la gruesa placa metálica había el cuerpo desmembrado de un científico. No era el único, unos metros más adelante había el cuerpo de una mujer sin cabeza. Quien hubiera hecho eso no tenía ningún tipo de consideración o piedad.

—He bajado las medidas de seguridad de la celda B4-A, donde debía estar Cloud. — El chico de pelo blancó y bata, Chadley, habló acomodándose el monóculo sin sentirse afectado por la grotesca escena.— Está a sólo unos metros, sigueme, por favor.

Siguió al chico, las luces de toda la planta estaban totalmente encendidas dejando ver el grotesco espectáculo con todo lujo de detalle, sangre y restos de cuerpos sembraban el lugar; el olor era intenso y fresco, demasiado fresco, las paredes aún goteaban. Aquello le puso en tensión, si Cloud estaba ahí ¿habría sufrido el mismo destino?

—Es aquí—indicó el joven señalando uno de los tanques, que era exactamente igual al del piso inferior.

No esperó un segundo entrando en el interior encontrándolo vacío ¿dónde estaba? Por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza que el chico le había traicionado, pero no tenía sentido que le hubiera liberado para encerrarlo de nuevo en otra sala, con el riesgo de que le hubiera partido el cuello al liberarle.

—Quizás este por la planta, escondido, sería una posibilidad, teniendo en cuenta sus funciones reducidas, sería la aproximación más lógica.

—Cloud no se escondería, avanzaría— Se acercó hasta el chico saliendo del tanque; no había sangre en el interior, así que fuera lo que hubiera atacado a los empleados de Hojo, no encontró a Cloud arrinconado. —¿Hay alguna sala con cámaras o algo?

—Afirmativo, en esa instalación de arriba, se accede por esas escaleras.

Zack emprendió el camino marcado con una carrera obligándose a parar para que la puerta corredera automática se deslizara dándole paso. Era un mirador, con una especie de sala de control. Como sospechaba había cámaras; tanto del nivel inferior, donde él estuvo atrapado, y del nivel donde enviaron a Cloud. Tecleó con rapidez encontrado la base de datos de las cámaras.

—¿A qué hora lo trasladaron?—preguntó a Chadley que entró a la sala con envidiable calma.

—A las 4:22.

Las sospechas de Zack eran correctas, no quedaba mucho tiempo hasta el amanecer, donde cientos de miradas podrían dar una voz de alerta a los Shinra. Al ser diciembre anochecía pronto y amanecía tarde, eso les había dado una gran cantidad de horas de oscuridad, pero esa ventaja se estaba agotando.

Una vez encontró el archivo de la cámara que apuntaba al tanque donde debería haber encontrado a su amigo, avanzó la grabación hasta la hora que dijo Chadley. Vió con detalle como Cloud se ponía en pie tambaleándose, percatandose de la puerta abierta, salió con cautela y desapareció del plano. Chadley le fue indicando las cámaras para seguir la trayectoria del rubio.

—¿Por qué ha dado media vuelta?— Preguntó para sí mismo pasando a la siguiente cámara donde Cloud tuvo de nuevo un ataque de migrañas.

Al terminar la grabación al ver como agredía a Hojo y una gran cantidad de científicos se le tiraban encima, aun así forcejeo durante varios minutos. En la grabación se veía a Hojo ladrando órdenes pero no había sonido, entre varios levantaron a Cloud a una camilla y desaparecieron del plano; trató de seguirles con las cámaras, pero llegó un punto en que no pudo seguirlos más.

—¿Dónde se lo han llevado?— se giró mirando a Chadley y este permaneció pensativo por unos segundos. Avanzó hacia el ordenador y empezó a teclear.

—El sujeto de pruebas 9877S, ha desaparecido de los archivos— Zack se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta que le complaciera más, debía tener paciencia. Chadley pasó a mirarle ajustándose el monóculo una vez más. — Teniendo en cuenta mi información privilegiada, creo que puedo asegurar que lo han trasladado a la Zona G.

—¿Puedes llevarme?— dejó caer los brazos a los lados sintiéndose más aliviado. Esperaba que esa zona estuviera lejos de donde esa carnicería se había dado lugar.

—Es una zona restringida, pero tengo los permisos.

—No hay tiempo que perder, ¡vamos!— quería emprender una carrera, pero Chadley se lo tomó con calma, avanzando sin la urgencia que el moreno sentía. 

Volvieron cerca del tanque donde estaba Cloud y tomaron otra dirección pasando por esa extraña estructura blindada por la que Cloud regresó sobre sus pasos. Ahora estaba reventada como si hubiera reventado por dentro, el metal de doblaba y retocía como afiladas cuchillas y desde ahí empezaba el reguero de sangre.

—¿Lo liberaste tú? 

—Es cierto que bajé los sistemas de seguridad para que Cloud pudiera escapar; pero dejar suelto al espécimen GJ000S hubiera sido una falta de responsabilidad considerable.

—Pues espero que mantenga a los Shinra ocupados.

Una de las puertas, tras la lectura de una tarjeta hizo un pitido, dándoles paso. Tras esta había un largo pasillo donde un ascensor de forma cilíndrica los esperaba. La ascensión iba a ser larga.

—¿Por qué me ayudas?— acomodó las manos sobre sus caderas tratando de aliviar sus nervios.

—Tengo mis diferencias con Shinra y el profesor Hojo.

—¿Eres una especie de genio o algo?— No simuló mirándole de arriba a abajo.

—No, soy un Cyborg creado por Hojo, una inteligencia artificial.

—Genial— Suspiró, sin duda la crueldad de Hojo no tenía límites, no tenía ni piedad experimentando con cuerpos de muchachos. —Oye, siento preguntarte esto, cuando has tenido tantas dificultades, pero ¿sabes dónde están el resto de mis compañeros?

—Me encargué de entrar en contacto con unas personas cualificadas para que se ocupen de ellos. — Comentó con calma el artificial, reajustando el monóculo.

—¿Quiénes? 

—De las fuerzas especiales SOLDADO y Turko, creeme cuando digo que son altamente cualificados, pero debería conservar su anonimato. Yo puedo borrar mis datos, no lo mismo contigo.

No iba a rebatir eso, Chadley le estaba resultando de gran ayuda, y empezaba a caerle bien, aunque fuera un Cyborg.

Salieron del ascensor y, para desgracia de los nervios de Zack, en esa planta seguía la carnicería; entró en la sala que le indicó Chadley con paso acelerado. La habitación era un poema macabro; había sangre por el suelo y un cuerpo a medio devorar a los pies de la única camilla de la sala. La camilla estaba vacía, sobre ella una gran bolsa con un liquido transparente, que parecía suero, en su interior había otro liquido, pero de color negro, que parecía moverse con vida propia, flotando.

—Joder, Cloud ¿qué te han hecho?

Chadley entró en la sala tranquilamente cuando Zack se apartó de la cama con cierta decepción. 

—¿Ahora qué?

—He preparado un código especial en el montacargas; os llevará al garaje, donde un aliado os esperará con vuestras pertenencias y amigos. — Chadley le entregó una tarjeta de identificación en mano.

—Que conveniente— ya no podía fiarse que las cosas fueran tan fáciles.—, pero Cloud no está aquí.— Señaló con la mano el lecho vacío.

— No se me ocurre, entonces, dónde puede estar.

Gruñó con desagrado, no iba a irse sin Cloud y menos al haber visto esa escena. La camilla estaba limpia, apenas habían unas gotas de sangre salpicando las sábanas. Se acercó a la camilla para volver a examinarla, la sangre era fresca, muy fresca. Tocó las sábanas, estaban tibias.

—No lo han trasladado a ninguna parte, se ha liberado. — Jadeó algo aliviado.

—Perfecto, son buenas noticias, podremos irnos.

—No hasta que sepa donde está Cloud ¿hay alguna sala de cámaras en esta planta?

—Sí, pero está al otro lado de la planta.

Se sentía dando vueltas, lo más lógico sería ir a la sala de control de la planta, pero algo parecía estar en su contra, jugar a las reglas de Shinra: Sus cámaras, sus pasillos, sus malditas tarjetas de acceso; todo orquestado y constriñendo sus acciones; era lo lógico para evitar a gente no deseada en sus instalaciones. Debía admitir que estaba avanzando porque tenían ayuda dentro de Shinra, sus habilidades eran inútiles en aquel momento.

Conocía a Cloud desde hacía años, sabía que no se iba esconder, Cloud era en cierta medida, era algo suicida. Pero ahora que había roto las cadenas de Shinra y vagaba libre por el edificio no sabía por dónde empezar. No le quedaba otra que seguir bajo las reglas de Shinra, no era como que Cloud dejara migas de pan por donde pasaba. 

_“Seguramente a ido a rescatar a Tifa”_

Era el planteamiento más lógico pensando como Cloud, para eso habían venido al Edificio Shinra en primer lugar.

—Llévame hasta ahí.— pidió al muchacho obligándose a subirse la moral.

Una vez en la Sala de Control no le dió tiempo ni para teclear cuando todas las pantallas se apagaron y maldijo enfadado. No podía estar perdiendo el tiempo, el amanecer iba a llegar. Una de las pantallas se encendió mostrando a una persona de edad algo avanzada, calva con un extremadamente perfilado bigote canoso.

—¿Alcalde Dómino?— No entraba en su mente encontrarse con ese hombre más allá de alguna rueda de prensa.

—¿Hasta cuándo vais a estar dando vueltas? ¡Me está costando demasiado ocultar vuestros pasos si no dejáis de dividiros!—El hombre estaba malhumorado, marcándose aún más sus arrugas en el contorno de los ojos.

—Uh....¿qué?— No sabía de qué hablaba.

—El alcalde Dómino está ayudando a la operación de evacuación—Chadley consideró oportuno ponerle al corriente y desde luego no fue mala idea, estaba totalmente desorientado en aquel momento —, se encarga de inutilizar las cámaras y crear un bucle para que ni los de seguridad ni los Turkos tengan sospechas.

—Pero vosotros no me lo podeis fácil—ladró el hombre mayor pegándose más a la pantalla haciendo aún más patente su descontento—, ¿os importaría ir ya al garaje?

—Estoy buscando a mi amigo, es rubio y…

—Sí, el rubio— bufó el alcalde de Midgar—lo llevo siguiendo desde hace un rato, subió a la Suite Presidencial, ahí no tengo acceso, pero ahora mismo está bajando por las escaleras de emergencia Este.

Otra de las pantallas se encendió mostrando a Cloud bajando las escaleras ¡sabía dónde estaban esas escaleras! y como un resorte salió por la puerta en busca de Cloud.

—¡Gracias!—Apenas pudo articular a decir. Tenía que reunirse con el rubio y hacer que esa presión en su pecho desapareciera.

Pasó la tarjeta de Chadley, entrando en el interior de las escaleras donde escuchaba los ecos de las botas descendiendo a gran velocidad.

—¡Cloud!— se asomó por la barandilla de la escalera y pocos segundos después vio la cabeza de su amigo asomarse un par de pisos más abajo.

—¿Zack?

—¡Sube, tenemos pasaje gratis a la libertad!— Le sonrió mostrándole la tarjeta de Chadley.

Cloud no tardó en reunirse con él, estaba más pálido de lo normal, pero mucho mejor de lo que esperaba encontrarle. 

—¡Zack!

—Ya hablamos luego, ¿puedes moverte? tenemos que ir al garaje donde...—El fuerte agarre en el antebrazo deteniendo su ida le hizo callar.

—El Presidente ha sido asesinado. —Dijo el rubio con voz grave.

Eso no se lo esperaba, ¿Cómo sabía eso? de pronto le vino a la mente como el Alcalde acababa de decir que había subido a la Suite Presidencial.

—Cloud, tío, ¡te has arriesgado demasiado! y ahora... — Cloud empezó a negar con la cabeza, pero— ¡SI! ¡Ahora va a haber la hostia de seguridad!

—¡Ha sido Sephiroth!

Enmudeció observando con la intensidad con la que le miraba su amigo mientras este soltaba el agarre de su antebrazo muy lentamente. Cloud asintió con la cabeza lentamente por si había dudas en sus pensamientos.

—Pero él...—Era incapaz de creerlo.

—No, era la Masamune,—el moreno se apartó de Cloud llevándose una mano a taparse la boca girando sobre sí mismo, dándole la espalda a Cloud, eso era difícil de asumir—encontré un testigo; Palmer, el Director del Programa Espacial, confirmó mis sospechas. ¡No me lo he inventado, Zack!

—Mierda...—bajó los brazos, aún estaba sin poder creerse esa información.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos ya, Ruffus va a tomar el mando…

—Oh no ¡él no!

Sin decir nada más avanzaron corriendo por el silencioso y ensangrentado pasillo en busca del montacargas que les llevaría hasta el garaje; avanzaron una decena de metros cuando Cloud empezó a sufrir unos leves temblores y le escuchó vomitar violentamente, cuando se giró a comprobar el estado de su amigo, vió una sustancia asquerosa negra en el suelo. Zack le miró con preocupación mientras la rabia se acomulaba detras de la cabeza. Cloud ahora estaba pálido como la muerte y el sudor frío le caía casi como si se hubiera tirado a un río.

—Ya...ya me encuentro mejor...— Se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano de forma jadeante.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Tan seguro como que quiero salir de este edificio para siempre.

Zack asintió satisfecho, avanzó lentamente al principio viendo como Cloud se apoyaba en la pared con la mano sujetándose el vientre, pero cada pocos pasos parecía ir enderezando más el cuerpo, tomando confianza en su movimientos.

—Es un montacargas— Avisó Zack una vez pasó la tarjeta. — Esperemos que con esto se acaben los problemas. — se giró para sonreír a su amigo que se estaba recuperando rápido, ahora tenía mejor color.

Las puertas se abrieron y la sonrisa de Zack se borró de inmediato; había una máquina en el interior del montacargas. No era muy grande, varias aspas le hacían flotar, un láser rojo se dirigió al pecho de Zack y los tres cañones de la máquina le apuntaron. Fue lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar pero su brazo derecho sufrió una rafaga de balas. Gruño en el suelo de dolor.

—¡Zack! ¿estas bien?—Cloud bloqueaba las balas detrás del grosor de su espada.

—¡Nunca he estado mejor!— Gruñó apartándose de la zona de acción reptando de espaldas. Con todo el asunto de Cloud se había olvidado completamente que estaba desarmado.

La máquina dejó de centrarse en Cloud para volver a fijarse en él, que estaba tirado en el suelo. El láser volvió a apuntarle el pecho, pero Cloud hizo gala de unos increíbles reflejos y rodando por el suelo se acercó hasta la posición de Zack para cubrir los disparos con Demoledora. Cuando la máquina hizo un sonido de recarga Cloud actuó con rapidez dando un tajo que la desatabilizó haciendo que la rafaga de balas impactara en una de las paredes. El siguiente ataque del rubio fue atacar de plano a la máquina haciéndola volar contra la pared contraria, haciendo un estallido en la ingeniería y la máquina se desplomó contra el suelo. 

—Mi héroe.

Fue divertido ver como Cloud rodaba los ojos para luego extender la mano para ayudarle a ponerse en pie.

—Sobrevivirás— sentenció al mirarle las heridas del brazo.

—Auch, y yo que esperaba algunas palabras de aliento.

—Vamonos Zack. — Cloud le sonrió levemente dándole así sus ánimos— Cuando estemos con el resto le dire a Aeris que te haga friegas en la espalda. 

—Suena bien. — No pudo evitar sonreírle, sabía que lo decía para quitarle hierro al momento.

Los dos entraron en el montacargas y, sí, era cierto que sobreviviría, pero eso no quitaba que doliera como el demonio. Varias balas le habían acertado en el brazo y otras iban bajando hasta el codo; estaba sangrando por las heridas pero su fortaleza de SOLDADO le ayudaría a aguantar; notaba la mirada de reojo de Cloud que permanecía con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

—Relájate, saldré de esta, he salido de peores ... mucho peores. — Su memoria viajó a su enfrentamiento con Shinra a las puertas de Midgar. Algo digno de mencionar que hubiera sobrevivido.

—Esta vez iré yo primero— Cloud se adelantó desenfundando la espada colocándola en posición de bloqueo delante suyo.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron no vieron nada extraño, pero tampoco vieron a nadie. Cloud avanzó con cuidado sin bajar la guardia, Zack pudo ver un movimiento que venía del lado izquierdo de la puerta del montacargas, por suerte Cloud también lo vió, reaccionando a tiempo.

Los dos filos de espadas se encontraron creando chispas.

—¡Bien, bien!, no podía esperar menos de mi rival — esa voz le era familiar, era la voz de Roche que se dejó ver enfundando el arma —Perdonad la bienvenida, pero al parecer no hemos sido tan discretos como pensábamos y hemos tenido un par de visitas.

—¡¡Cloud!! 

Esa era la voz de Tifa interrumpiendo a Roche, su figura apareció de detrás de una esquinas corriendo aceleradamente hasta el rubio que la miró con sorpresa. Se detuvo en seco y Cloud adoptó una posición extraña como esperando recibir el abrazo que nunca llegó.

—Tifa, ¿estas bien?— La voz del rubio siempre parecía más delicada con ella.

—¡Zack!— Sonrió al ver a Aeris acercándose con un trote más comedido. —¡estás herido!

—Ah bueno, no es nada que una buenas manos hábiles no puedan curar— Le sonrió de forma sugerente y ella iba a hacer algo pero se contuvo sonriendo tras una leve recaída de ojos.

—Oh, tú...—ella rió suavemente, ocultando los dientes tras sus finos delicados dedos. — Siempre igual.

—No pensé que diría esto, ¡pero me alegro de veros!— Hablaba una voz mucho más profunda

Tras Aeris estaba Barret, ya armado con su arma prostética y Red sacudió la cabeza en lo que parecía un saludo. Zack correspondió alzando la mano buena.

—Toda esta reunión está muy bien, pero hay que irse. —Roche empezó a andar hasta una moto de gran cilindrada de la Fuerzas de Seguridad en Carretera de SOLDADO, su particulareidad era que esta era de color rojo. — Me he ocupado de proveerte con una a tu medida— Extendió la mano mirando a Cloud mostrando un modelo que le hizo brillar los ojillos.

—¡Una Hardy-Daytona!— Exclamó Zack emocionado, por un momento se olvidó del dolor acercándose a la moto.

Si Shinra hubiera hecho algo bello en su vida, sería esa moto; doble tubo de escape a cada lado de la moto con la ingeniería punta Mako de gran cilindrada, con manillares cromados, tapicería de piel de altísima calidad, cosida y diseñada a mano, visor reclinable con luces de alta luminosidad, entre otras muchísimas más cualidades: era un vehículo de lujo, privilegio escaso entre los adinerados. Lo que tenía esa extraordinaria máquina era que su potencia también se daba para poder mover su peso, muy pocos privilegiados de óptimas cualidades físicas podía domar a esa bestia de la ingeniería.

Casi podía palpar la excitación de Cloud al ver la moto, no era un secreto que los dos querían probarla y medirse con la bestia.

—El resto iremos en esta carraca.

Barret gruñó señalando con el dedo era un modelo Shinra MotorMobiles, para trabajos de reparto de media carga, lo empleaban algunos trabajadores de Shinra para trasladar repuestos, reparto de bombonas Mako o los fontaneros. 

En la parte de atrás podía ver que estaban sus pertenencias, lo cual era una gran noticia, quería quitarse ese uniforme Shinra cuanto antes. Sonrió satisfecho al ver a Espada Mortal entre las pertenencias, miró en dirección a Roche suponiendo que sería él quien hubiera sido capaz de llevarla hasta ahí, un acto loable par alguien de Tercera Clase, lo que confirmaba sus sospechas que Roche permanecía en Tercera Clase por algún interés. Kunsel permanecía en Segunda al no querer más responsabilidades; ¿qué motivos tenía Roche?

—No es fácil encontrar algo que pueda suplir tus dimensiones— dijo con descaro Roche encendiendo el motor de su moto. — Entonces, ¿deberíamos irnos ya?

—¿Por qué nos ayudas?— Era la pregunta directa de Cloud; la cual Zack agradeció.

— Al parecer Shinra no se ha tomado muy bien esto de que quisiera bailar contigo— el Tercera se llevó la mano al pecho de forma casi teatral. —, sé que le debo fidelidad a Shinra, pero también se lo debo a mi corazón.

_“Wow, esto se está poniendo demasiado intenso”_

Zack miró de reojo a Cloud que se mantenía con expresión estoica.

—Sólo liberandote podremos tener el duelo que tanto ansío.

—¿Aunque eso signifique traicionar a Shinra?— Tifa se acercó a Cloud mirando a Roche directamente.

— Vosotros conocéis a nuestro jefe. — el Tercera les dirigió la mirada.

Tanto Cloud como Zack asintieron. Heidegger era una verdadera pesadilla como líder. Al parecer, por lo que le contó Kunsel, mientras Cloud estaba inconsciente en enfermería, tras la muerte de Lazard Deusericus no se puso a nadie en el cargo de Director Ejecutivo de SOLDADO, tomando Heidegger las decisiones, haciendo la vida de los milicianos más difícil todavía, especialmente a SOLDADO.

—Entonces creo que no hay más que hablar. —dió por concluida la conversación Roche.

Ambos se miraron y suspiraron seguramente cada uno recordando los múltiple momentos desagradables que tuvieron con su superior; nadie era más difícil de tratar que Heidegger, hasta se decía que le cedía reclutas y soldados de infantería rasos para que escoltaran a Scarlet, Directora del Desarrollo de Armas, y acataran todas sus órdenes, fueran las que fueran: desde traerle champagne a que los usara de felpudo.

—Hay que ver como se la gasta los Shinra — comentó Barret rascándose la cabeza quizás desorientado y sin entender porqué SOLDADO, uno de los orgullos de la compañía, estaba dispuesto a traicionarla.

Acabado el autocompadecimiento, Cloud giró la llave de encendido y la moto estrella de Shinra emitió su primer ronroneo que hizo temblar la estancia del garaje. A Zack se le pusieron todos los pelos de punta.

—Zack—Tifa se acercó a él—,estás herido, sería mejor que fueras con Aeris en el MotorMobiles...así ella...

—Tifa—la interrumpió poniéndole la mano buena en el hombro, le hablaría con toda la solemnidad que pudiera, sabía de qué estaba hablando. — , puedes contar conmigo para darte mi apoyo, somos amigos.

—Oh... G-Gracias— Se la veía algo confundida.

—¡Pero no tanto como para desperdiciar la oportunidad de montar esa preciosidad!. ¡Nada va a detenerme a sentir el poder entre mis piernas! — saltó detrás de Cloud que ya estaba tomando posición.

—Zack, deja que te cure primero. —Aeris se acercó con la materia de curación en uno de sus brazaletes.

—¡Por favor, sí! Así patearé a Cloud fuera de mi moto.

—Sigue soñando.— el aludido no le tomó para nada en serio.

Aeris empezó con la cura en su brazo, y sintió un gran alivio al sentir las corrientes mágicas mitigando lentamente el dolor. 

—Gracias— Le sonrió, ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Siempre corres estos riesgos?

— Nah, ha sido un accidente. Por suerte tenía a alguien que me cubrió las espaldas — aprovechó que Cloud estaba de espaldas, intentando evadir la conversación que tenían ellos dos, y le revolvió el pelo, rió entre dientes viendo la mirada afilada del otro por encima del hombro.

— Cuando esto termine…—ella continuó sonriendo con la escena y centró la mirada en las heridas de su brazo.

— Sí, me gustaría— Contestó Zack sin dejarla terminar. Aeris le miró por un momento a los ojos con los labios entreabiertos, acabó riendo suavemente.

—Creo que lo dejaremos para luego…—Retiró las manos para mirar un momento a su compañero —Gracias Cloud— esté cabeceó aceptando su agradecimiento y ella giró sobre sus talones, regresando junto a Tifa.

El rugido del montacargas poniéndose en marcha, les devolvió a todos la tensión; enseguida entendieron que esa era la señal para desaparecer. Se habían entretenido demasiado y Shinra no iba a ser benévolos con ellos.

—¡Seguidme si podéis, pequeñines!— La moto roja rugió y se deslizó por el asfalto del garaje rechinando sonoramente, junto con las locas carcajadas de su conductor.

Cloud no tardó en seguirle, girando levemente el acelerador, la Hardy-Daytona salió como una bala aún con Zack a su espalda que aulló de júbilo en cuanto la moto empezó a moverse. La camioneta iba tras ellos pero desde luego no alcanzaría esa velocidad. Zack pudo ver que Tifa estaba al volante, al lado estaba Aeris; mientras Barret y Red estaban en la parte trasera, cuidando de las pertenencias. Barret estaba ya con el brazo extendido apuntando hacia la parte trasera de la camioneta para disparar a quienes le siguieran.

Roche tomó un desvío saliendo de la carretera, entrando en la zona de la zona peatonal pasando por un tramo de escaleras y un pequeño puente, con ese movimiento evitaron gran parte de la guardia aposentada por los alrededores del Edificio Shinra; pero aún así no evitó el avistamiento, eran motos muy potentes y por lo tanto muy ruidosas.

Cloud estaba conduciendo con una mano mientras en la otra tenía la espada. Zack hizo que le diera la espada, no negaría que era incómodo manejarla teniendo a alguien pegado delante, pero ya podía escuchar a los primeros motores en la distancia.

— Tú marca el ritmo, ¡que yo me encargo de las visitas!.—Sonrió como un niño travieso haciendo girar la espada con habilidad sobre sus dedos.

—Roche va muy rápido, no podemos dejar atrás a Tifa y al resto.

Zack se giró y comprobó lo que decía el rubio, la camioneta les costaba seguirles. Cloud aminoró sensiblemente la velocidad poniéndose a la altura de la camioneta.

—¡Intentad ir lo más rápido que podáis para alcanzar al SOLDADO, Zack y yo nos encargaremos del resto!

— ¡¡No puede ir más rápido!! —se lamentó Tifa a los mandos.

— ¡A esta velocidad iríamos rápido pedaleando! — no tardó en escucharse la queja del líder de Avalancha.

— Tenemos algo de sobrepeso...— Red no tuvo piedad en su observación mirando a Barret. Este se quejó y le miró con mala cara pero no añadió nada más.

Roche ya no estaba a la vista, había desaparecido, pero por suerte les había llevado hasta la autopista en construcción por lo que no tenían que preocuparse del tráfico. Atravesaron los carteles que pedían el alto ya derribados. Los sonidos de las motos de patrulla ya resonaban cada vez más cerca.

—Ha llegado el momento.

Cloud redujo de nuevo la velocidad para quedar detrás de la camioneta, Zack, por su lado, se preparó con la espada y aunque Aeris le había aplicado cura y la herida estaba sanada casi al completo el dolor no había desaparecido del todo. 

No tardaron mucho en derribar a unos cuantos Seguridad de Élite a golpe de espada; intentaba no acertar a los hombre de Shinra, sino a la ingeniería de la máquina, para tratar hacer que quedaran fuera de la persecución, pero si era necesario no dudaba en hacer lo que tuviera que hacer; cubriendo a Cloud cuando las balas empezaron a silbar. 

Apenas avanzaron unos kilómetros hasta que un helicóptero se unió a la fiesta. Barret trató de ayudar disparando, pero las balas rebotaban en su blindaje como si se trataran de balines. 

Tratando de analizar por donde derribar el helicóptero, Zack pudo ver como un rayo caía sobre este haciéndolo caer sobre la autopista; por suerte Tifa fue rápida de reflejos y pasó por al lado, esquivandolo, Cloud no tardó en seguirla

Parecía que todo estaba despejado, hacía un rato que no veían nada. Decidió reposar la espada sobre sus piernas, el brazo derecho le pedía clemencia de tanto agitarla de un lado a otro.

— Cuando salgamos de aquí voy a darme un baño bien caliente que dure 2 horas. — dudaba que Cloud lo hubiera escuchado, la moto hacía mucho ruido, y tampoco era su intención que lo escuchara.

Miró hacia el cielo, apenas se veían unos puntos brillantes en el cielo enturbiado; ya en el horizonte se podía ver una delgada línea anaranjada, ¡lo consiguieron!, habían escapado del edificio a salvo, antes del amanecer. Lo que le hizo pensar en el Turko que se suponía que ayudaría, no sabía quién era, y de como no había tenido señales de Roche desde que le perdieron la pista en la entrada de la autopista en obras.

—¿¡Qué es eso?!— La voz de Cloud le distrajo de sus pensamientos.

A lo lejos se podía escuchar un estruendo que cada vez era más y más claro, se estaba acercando a ellos. Era como si algo estuviera levantando y arrancando el asfalto. Miró hacia atrás preparándose con la espada, pero no había nada. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver, a través unas pantallas de contención, unas ruedas enormes rodaban a gran velocidad en la autopista paralela a la suya.

—¡Cloud, derecha!— El rubio obedeció al instante y la enorme máquina rodante no les aplastó de milagro.

Era una máquina enorme con seis ruedas, tres de ellas a cada lado, cada una de las ruedas tenía al menos tres metros de diámetro con pinchos metálicos, como si se tratara de una trituradora. Tenía lo que parecía un torso robótico con 2 brazos, estaba por entero seguro, que se trataba de un fusil por un lado y un lanzallamas por el otro. 

Lo recordaba de una presentación de Scarlet junto a Heidegger en esa famosa presentación en que se enorgullecían de decir que sus nuevas máquinas harían sus vidas más fáciles, cuando se veía claro que pretendían sustituibles por ellas. Esa, en concreto, le llamó la atención.

—Motorbot— Bufó con desagrado el moreno— ¡nunca pensé que ese diseño tan estúpido fuera a funcionar!

El Motorbot se dirigió sin piedad a la camioneta y Barret empezó a dispararle. Cloud aceleró la Hardy-Daytona y Zack se preparó para saltar sobre la máquina. No le dio tiempo a hacerlo cuando un rayo cayó del cielo sobre la máquina, hizo que diera vueltas sobre sí misma perdiendo el control. Cloud tuvo problemas para predecir su trayectoria y casi los arrolla al tratar de evitarlo.

Una estridente risa atravesó el aire y del cielo, saltando de una de las carreteras que pasaba por encima de sus cabezas, apareció Roche con su moto roja haciendo cabriolas por el aire.

Cloud frenó la moto en seco cuando el hombre cayó justo delante suya.

—Parece que os ha costado seguirme el ritmo. —sonrió a Cloud— ¡Supongo que por algo me llaman ‘El Demonio Veloz’ (Speed Junkie)!

—No iba a dejar atrás a mis compañeros.— fue la respuesta del rubio.

—¿Ah?— Seguramente no era la respuesta que esperaba, no pareció impresionar a Cloud.

No tuvieron tiempo a mucho más cuando la máquina volvió a ir a por ellos, Cloud y Roche aceleraron sus motos para ganar distancia.

—¿Qué me dices de hacer un trato?—empezó Roche.

—Estoy ocupado.

—¿Qué tienes en mente?—Pudiera ser que el rubio no estuviera interesado pero Roche les había salvado, era lo mínimo que podía hacer, escucharle.

Cloud fue hábil y esquivó una llamarada mientras ellos dos hablaban.

—Yo me encargo del incordio de Shinra y tú me concedes un duelo. —Por supuesto se lo estaba ofreciendo a Cloud.

—Hecho.

Zack ocultó su sorpresa y se mantuvo al margen en la negociación entre ellos dos, manteniendo la espada apoyada sobre uno de sus hombros, aunque interiormente se mostraba bastante reacio a ese duelo.

—¿Es un trato entonces?— Roche extendió una de las manos hacia Cloud. El rubio selló el trato estrechandole la mano a Roche que empezó a reír casi histéricamente— ¡Esperaré ansioso el momento!

Volvió a reír a carcajada limpia y dando media vuelta derrapando, de forma sonora y espectacular, se lanzó a por la enorme mole de maquinaria que les perseguía; lo hizo sin miedo alguno y sin dejar de reir. Ese tipo estaba más que motivado. Parecía que trataba de gritar algo, pero ya estaban demasiado lejos como para oírlo o entender nada, entre tanto ruido.

Cloud decidió acelerar y dejárselo todo al motorista rojo.

—¿Estás seguro?— Zack tocó el hombro de su compañero para que le prestara atención.

—¿De qué?— Cloud apenas giró la cara en su dirección, pero con eso le bastaba para saber que le prestaba atención.

—Roche, no deberías tomarle a la ligera. 

—Tenemos que abandonar la ciudad antes que salga el Sol, con eso me vale.

No podía negar al rubio que tenía razón se acercaban al borde de la ciudad, y la presencia de Shinra estaba casi asegurada, deberían pasar el último control antes de salir de Midgar. La camioneta estaba justo delante de ellos, apenas había sufrido daños, habían hecho un buen trabajo protegiéndola; Barret sacudía la mano como saludo y su sonrisa indicaba que hasta él estaba satisfecho. Un pequeño acelerón y Cloud ya estaría con ellos.

Casi parecía una misión cumplida.

Cloud pasó a encabezar la marcha, en unos minutos estarían fuera de la ciudad. Zack por su parte se dedicó a estar relajándose en la parte de atrás, tratando de analizar lo ocurrido. Todo había escalado tan rápido que no tuvieron tiempo de pensar en nada más que actuar ante el evento inmediato.

Había llegado a Midgar en busca de Cloud, estaba tan cambiado que apenas le conocía; luego Tifa le contó su problema con la adicción a Mako. La misión al reactor el secuestro de Barret y Tifa, el reencuentro de Aeris...Todo aquel asunto de Don Corneo, le hizo escurrir una sonrisa, todo fue tan surrealista. La ascensión a la placa y la llegada al edificio Shinra. Kunsel...Dioses tendría que hacer algo con su amigo, le prometió que se mantendrían en contacto, pero cómo y cuándo era algo que aún debería meditar. Luego los Turkos y todo aquello del laboratorio, la aparición de Chadley, la masacre dentro del edificio…¿qué demonios había hecho todo aquello? 

Aun en sus pensamientos vio una figura cerca de los carteles y señales luminosas parpadeantes que indican el final de la obra, y por tanto de la autopista. Cloud frenó en seco haciendo derrapar la moto, se sujetó con fuerza y escuchó el frenazo de la camioneta detrás de ellos. 

No podía ver a Cloud pero seguramente estaba tardando en reaccionar, como él mismo. La figura que estaba ahí en medio, frente a ellos sin pudor alguno, era Sephiroth. No había nadie más. Debería estar la guardia fronteriza para vigilar la gente que entraba y salía de Midgar, pero estaba todo desierto; las luces de las cabinas de peaje y del final de carretera parpadeaban silenciosamente. 

Mientras trataba de reaccionar, el resto decidió bajar de la camioneta.

Tenía ciertas dudas de que lo que le había contado Cloud fuera verdad, ¿Sephiroth asesinando al presidente Shinra? ¿Cómo llegó hasta ahí? ¿Cómo había sobrevivido? ¿Por qué justo ahora cuando ellos estaban por ahí? Parecía que el destino o la coincidencia estuvieran jugando a los dados con ellos. Pero ahí estaba, con su sonrisa sutil, pero retorcida, les invitaba a acercarse. 

  
  


Una invitación envenenada.

  
  


Zack saltó de la Hardy-Daytona, aún perplejo, y detuvo a Cloud cuando este se iba a acercar al Plateado. La larga melena plateada del hombre se mecía sutilmente por la brisa del alba; el atuendo negro contrastaba en los primeros tonos rosados del amanecer, mostrando una figura anclada, sin miedo, confiada.

—Déjamelo a mí. — le habló con seriedad.

—¿Le ves?— Cloud le miró con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal, seguramente debía pensar que alucinaba.

—Déjamelo a mí.— insistió.

Pudo ver la negativa de Cloud en sus ojos, pero no iba a dejarle acercarse a Sephiroth, era demasiado peligroso. Quizás con suerte se podría razonar con él como en el pasado. Cloud se zafó de su agarre para acercarse a Sephiroth, tratando de arrebatarle el arma. 

Cuando pensaba que tendría que entrar en conflicto con el más joven apareció Aeris que sujetó del brazo al rubio. La florista no tenía fuerzas para sujetar a alguien como Cloud, pero este se detuvo en seco y ella negó con la cabeza mirándole intensamente rogándole que no se acercara con sus brillantes ojos verdes.

—No es el que vosotros conocéis— sentenció Aeris.

Aquello dejó a los dos con más preguntas que respuestas.

—Id con cuidado, el destino no está escrito; aún.— Sí, sin duda era la suave y grave voz de Sephiroth, siempre que hablaba de esa forma tan suave, casi delicada, era como que demostrara la superioridad que el mundo le otorgó.

No, no era el Sephiroth que una vez conoció.

—¿Qué has venido a hacer?—Zack fue conciso apretando la Demoledora de Cloud con fuerza.

— ...— la mirada de Sephiroth pasó a Cloud— La ‘Reunion’ debe cumplirse, una vez más.

—¿’Reunion’?— ¿De qué estaba hablando? Nunca había escuchado eso, ni siquiera cuando trabajaba activamente para Shinra.

—No. — para su sorpresa Aeris dió un paso al frente, colocándose delante de todos. — Todo en tí está mal. 

Aquellas palabras sólo hicieron que Sephiroth sonriera de lado con condescendencia.

— La verdad es sólo para quienes la quieren ver. Los que miran con la mirada nublada sólo pueden discernir sombras— el plateado ahora le miraba a él con aquella mirada intensa casi parecía atravesarte el pecho. —Me pregunto si la quieres ver tú...— ahora le extendía la mano. —La verdad, Zack, ¿no era lo que buscabas?

¿Era eso lo que buscaba? SOLDADO le hizo ver que nada era lo que parecía y como sus acciones influían sobre demasiada gente. Se preguntaba si esa ‘Reunion’ tenía algo que ver con todo lo que tuvo que vivir en su estancia en SOLDADO, o si había algo más, aún peor que trabajar para la compañía de Shinra.

Podía notar la mirada de Aeris clavada en él. Sabía que ella no quería que aceptara esa oferta y él empezó a dudar, pero lo que desde luego sabía era ese no era el Sephiroth que respetó, y por tentadora que fuera la oferta sabía que no habría más que odio y manipulación en ella. 

Afianzó el agarre del arma. Detrás de él pudo sentir la presencia del resto del grupo que parecía encarar esa presencia sin miedo.

Sephiroth movió la mano hacia Cloud que rechazó casi enseguida el gesto del plateado; este cerró los ojos lentamente en una profunda decepción, como un adulto que ve como niños destrozaban el patio trasero de su casa.

— Todos los nacidos estamos vinculados a ella; por tanto si el mundo perece, con ella irán sus descendientes.

—El mundo no va terminar hoy, pero tú…

Zack extendió el brazo tratando de calmar a Cloud, le veía capaz de cualquier cosa y más viendo sus ojos cristalinos inundados de pura ira hacia la oscura figura.

—Todo pasará a su debido momento, Cloud.

Lentamente extendió los brazos como si se tratara de una invitación a algo que no entendían. Sin previo aviso unos gritos de agonía retumbaron dentro de su cabeza, eran tan claros y estridentes que casi le hicieron perder el agarre de la espada, trató de acallarlos tapándose uno de los oídos pero estaban dentro de su cabeza. También podía escuchar los quejidos del resto. ¡Era demasiado intenso!. Todas las voces gritaban a la vez, no sabía si eran bestias, personas o todo a la vez.

El cuerpo de Sephiroth empezó a elevarse muy lentamente, sin cambiar su mirada de superioridad, como si él supiera un secreto que nadie más sabía. Al segundo siguiente ascendió a gran velocidad casi como si hubiera sido succionado por el firmamento; y en su lugar dejó una pluma negra.

Los gritos cesaron y, para suerte de todos, el mundo volvió a estar en silencio.

—Salgamos de Midgar— invitó Aeris con gravedad en su voz.

  
  


Tras recuperar sus propiedades, todos avanzaron en silencio hasta pisar el esteril y polvoriento suelo a las afueras de la ciudad de Midgar. El Sol se alzaba ya radiante y el cielo estaba teñido de rosado y naranjas pálidos.

—¡Bueno alguien va a contarme ¿qué demonios es lo que ha pasado ahí atrás?!— Barret hizo hincapié señalando con su arma Midgar que iba quedando atrás.

—Eso que hemos oído antes, era la voz del planeta— Aeris avanzó unos pasos más mientras hablaba. — Todos nuestros seres queridos y otros, que ya no están, sufren y Él ha venido a destruirlo todo. De todos los peligros que acechan al planeta, él es el mayor de todos.

— Es Sephiroth — Cloud se adelantó a la pregunta de Barret—, él ha sido el que ha asesinado al Presidente Shinra.

—¿Ha sido él? ¿ese tipo ha matado al Presidente Shinra pasando por toda su seguridad?— Barret parecía sorprendido — ¡¡Casi estoy por ir a estrecharle la mano!!

—No cantes victoria— bufó Cloud—, su hijo Rufus ya ha venido a reclamar lo que considera suyo.

La expresión hastío del líder de Avalancha no se hizo esperar.

—No nos libramos de la opresión de Shinra ni con el Presidente muerto. — Barret sacudió la cabeza.

—Es cierto—le apoyó Tifa, —, pero ahora nos enfrentamos a algo peor. — Esta miró a Cloud.

—Sephiroth es la verdadera amenaza. — Cloud habló con decisión—Mientras él viva, yo…

— Entonces habrá que ir tras él— Zack cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho mirando a Aeris. Ella asintió aunque no con el entusiasmo tan común en ella.

—La verdad es que…no se que nos depara más adelante. Pero es algo que noto que debe hacerse.

— Hmmm— Zack se mantuvo pensativo un momento— No hay nada que no se pueda cumplir con un poco de previsión. — Miró al resto— Ya habéis visto de lo que es capaz ese hombre; ha pasado por el Edificio Shinra como un fantasma, acabó con el Presidente y ha atravesado la ciudad como si estuviera paseando por el campo.

—Yo tengo asuntos pendientes con él, no escapará fácilmente— Los ojos de Cloud brillaron con determinación.

— Podéis contar conmigo. — Dio un paso al frente Tifa.

— Si consiste en seguirle el rastro, puedo seros de ayuda, al menos hasta que llegue a mi tierra natal. — Red sacudió la cabeza dando un par de pasos al frente.

— ¡URGH!— Barret parecía en un conflicto interno — Ese tipo va a perjudicar al Planeta, y ¡ahí estará Avalancha para impedirlo!— la determinación del gran hombre se fue apagando poco a poco. — Pero Marlene.— Los enormes hombros del hombre decayeron.

— Antes de irnos al Edificio Shinra le pedí a mi madre que fuera a buscarla,— se acercó Aeris colocando la mano sobre uno de los fuerte brazos de Barret— Es un sitio seguro. — Sonrió conciliadora.

—Doy fe— Levantó la mano Zack — ¿Verdad, Cloud?— El rubio estaba distraído y al escuchar su voz le miró, apenas artículo un sonido— ¿Ves? ¡Todo controlado!.

— Me fio de vosotros, — Suspiró el gran hombre—es cierto que hemos empezado con mal pie, pero no puedo negar que ha sido un viaje todo esto. Quien me iba a decir que iba a deberle mi vida a un puñado de Shinra…¡realmente me pone de muy mal humor!

— Hablando de viaje. — Zack pasó a mirar a Aeris que se mantenía aún al lado de Barret— ¿Cómo salisteis de vuestro encarcelamiento después?

—Vino a buscarnos alguien que era un contacto tuyo; o eso fue lo que dijo. — La rosada le miró levemente sorprendida.

—¿No fue Kunsel?— Aeris negó.

—Se llamaba Cissnei—Tifa intervino casi tímidamente—, de hecho dijo que te entregaramos un saludo de su parte.

—¡¿Cissnei!? —Se sobresaltó dejando caer los brazos a los lados —La que vino a sacaros ¿era una Turko?— Tifa movió la cabeza con afirmación y Zack se llevó por un momento las manos a la cabeza. — Vaya...— suspiró realmente sorprendido —¡Lo importante es que estamos todos aquí!— Zack volvió a cruzar los brazos ya mucho más animado de haber descubierto la identidad secreta del Turko. — Tenemos que mantenernos en movimiento, propongo ir a Kalm para alejarnos lo antes posible de Shinra, antes que Rufus se sienta demasiado cómodo en su nuevo cargo.

— Estoy de acuerdo. — Anunció Red agitando levemente la punta de su llameante cola.

—Un momento— Barret los interrumpió cuando iban a dar los primeros pasos — un grupo no puede avanzar sin un líder, ¡tenemos que determinar quién debe ser el líder.!

—Hmmm sobre eso...— No le dejó terminar cuando Barret continuó con su entusiasmada propaganda.

— ¡Y ese debería ser yo! —Barret reforzó sus palabras estrellando su enorme mano en el pecho, señalandose a él mismo.

— Yo creo que debería ser Cloud— Zack habló sin tapujos mirando al resto. Lo primero que encontró fue la mirada de sorpresa de Cloud seguida de la incredulidad de Barret. — ¿Qué decís el resto?

—Es cierto que antes dije que os debía una pero...— Barret miró a Cloud de reojo.

—¡Yo digo que Cloud! — alzó la mano Aeris.

Cloud no esperó a más votaciones cuando sujetó a Zack del brazo apartándole del grupo sin decir una palabras. Una vez se encontraron a una distancia en que el rubio parecía estar cómodo, tomó aire profundamente cerrando los ojos, tratando de calmar los nervios; eso hizo que Zack sonriera levemente manteniendo los brazos cruzados en el pecho.

—Zack, el más indicado eres tú.

— Hmmmm ¿lo soy?— simuló pensar muy intensamente apretando los dedos sobre sus ojos — No, definitivamente no. — Sonrió volviendo a cruzar los brazos.

— Zack...— Le miró como pidiendo que reflexionara — Soy...— le costaba decirlo — Tengo ese jodido problema, no puedo cuidar de mí mismo; Zack, ¡casi mato a Tifa, a tí te ataqué porque tuve una alucinación! y ¡¿me quieres hacer cargo de este grupo?!

— Creo que...— le puso las manos en los brazos a Cloud para que se calmara— te hará bien, sinceramente; Cloud, estás tan centrado en ti mismo por todo lo que has pasado que te acabará consumiendo. Y recuerda lo que te he dicho. Tú y yo, Cloud. ¡Seré tu apoyo si necesitas algo!

Con aquello Cloud bajó los hombros destensando sus espalda a la vez que cerrando los ojos en un profundo suspiro.

—Za…

—Muy bien gente ¡es la hora de los votos!— Se apartó del rubio sin dejarle continuar — Yo digo ¡Cloud, sí!— alzó la mano y miró al resto.

— ¡¡Reafirmo mi voto!!— Aeris se acercó levantando la mano enérgicamente.

—¿Red?— El mencionado simplemente movió la cabeza a un lado dando a entender que le era indiferente. Su mirada pasó a Tifa que al verse observada apartó por un momento la mirada abrazándose a sí misma, pero acabó levantando el brazo.

— ¿Y mi opinión cuenta?— El rubio se acercó al grupo con los brazos cruzados casi bufando.

— Votarte a ti mismo quedaría feo, Cloud— Trató de aguantar la carcajada ante la cara de incredulidad del rubio. — ¡Entonces tres a uno y un nulo!

Aeris y él chocaron las manos, luego se acercó a Tifa para que hiciera lo mismo, al principio se sorprendió pero al final acabó chocando y riendo levemente.

— ¡El Team Cloud ha ganado! ¡Oh YEAH! — Apretó los puños en forma de victoria. — Muy bien, Señor líder ¿Cuál es el plan?

Cloud estaba apretándose el puente de la nariz llamando a la paciencia hasta que con un largo suspiro levantó la cabeza como si se diera la pereza más inmensa el cargo otorgado. Aún así empezó a dar los primeros pasos.

— Vamos a Kalm, una vez ahí trazaremos un plan mejor.

— ¡Sí señor! — Se puso firme.

Sonriendo, Zack miró al resto que poco a poco unieron sus pasos en la dirección del rubio; sabía que Barret no estaba de acuerdo y compartía muchas de sus incomodidades, pero también creía en lo que había dicho. Él creía en Cloud, sólo necesitaba la oportunidad que nunca le dieron. Alzó la mirada, el cielo ya era azul sobre sus cabezas, eso fue algo liberador. 

Apenas había estado un par de días bajo la placa y ya echaba de menos el cielo abierto, aunque sabía que mucha de la gente en Midgar, sobre todo en los suburbios, le tenía pánico al cielo abierto, con la placa se sentían seguros de que les protegerían de cualquier cosa que viniera del cielo.

Apartó la mirada hacia Aeris y se acercó a ella.

—Hey ¿cómo te sientes?— le habló con suavidad, ella era una de las personas que temía el azul del cielo.

— Algo ansiosa, pero creo que podré soportarlo. — Se sujetó el brazo contrario por un momento, pero luego adoptó una postura más relajada y le sonrió.

— Si necesitas cualquier cosa estaré aquí.

— Gracias, Zack.

Caminaron en silencio siguiendo los pasos de Cloud a través del desierto, iba a ser un viaje duro, el desierto se extendía varios kilómetros y no llevaban provisiones, ni agua, habían salido con sus armas y un puñado de Materias y nada más.

_“De nuevo en movimiento”_

Se fijó en la espalda de Cloud que iba delante de él, pero esta vez estaba con más gente a su alrededor. Aunque de alguna manera seguían huyendo, esta vez se sentía diferente, como que iban a cumplir algo verdaderamente importante, algo mucho más grande que su propia supervivencia.

Todo iba a ser diferente y esta vez iba a hacer que funcionara.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y hasta aquí Adicción Mako. 
> 
> De verdad que ha sido un verdadero viaje para mi. Empecé a escribirlo para mi y una amiga me sugirió que lo publicara. No se escribir, y siempre que lo hago es sin preocupaciones, por lo que empezar a corregir fue un gran avance para mi. Pensaba que poca gente lo leería o lo abandonaría a los pocos capítulos; pero me encontr con la sorpresa que ha recibido más visitas de las que esperaba y ¡¡dos maravillosas personas me han escrito comentarios en cada capítulo!! 
> 
> nxmorear y alyssbang
> 
> Habéis alimentando mi entusiasmo por una historia que creía que caería en saco roto. ¡¡Nunca encontraré el suficiente agradecimiento a todo vuestro tiempo!!
> 
> Al resto de lectores muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí y haceros saber que estoy escribiendo la segunda parte y otro fic más para tratar de mantener la cuenta activa ¡mientras avanzo en la segunda parte! 
> 
> El título provisional de la segunda parte de 'Adicción Mako' es 'El camino más duro' 
> 
> Espero de corazón volver a veros en un futuro, y de nuevo, Gracias de todo corazón.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os este gustado mi primer trabajo de FFVII, es mi juego e historia favorita. ¡Me será de gran ayuda saber cual son vuestras impresiones!  
> Un saludo y gracias por llegar hasta aquí.
> 
> Si os ha gustado por favor dadle una oportunidad a mis otros Fics de FFVII.  
> No escribo normalmente, pero si os interesa ver otros trabajos, también dibujo. Podéis encontrarme en:  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/deviart803  
> Tumblr: https://deviart803.tumblr.com/search/deviart


End file.
